Life Without End
by MRSSPICY
Summary: "You don't need to apologize," Amy sighed. "Yes. I do," Edward answered, moving his hands lightly down Amy's back. "I will apologize every day, every hour, every minute." EC/JB/OC love triangle. This is AU. Rated M for love scenes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Reflections

**Author's note:** Welcome readers. This is a multi-chapter story that portrays Edward as he might have been in his early 20's (I am taking the liberty of aging him). The entire Cullen family is represented, but the main characters are Edward and an OC. This is AU. Thank you to my editor FaintingFancies. The characters represented are the creation of Stephanie Meyer and I thank her for allowing me to borrow them for this tale. 04/05/09

**Chapter 1 – Reflections**

June 1992

Where was the music coming from? The young girl's mind was filled with the echo of the familiar melody. Like a ghost, it eerily sifted through the heavy, wet air, its sultry tones tempting the child like a ballerina dancer. How could she resist? Its soft notes teased the senses and the soul on its way as it descended from the foothills along the gorge and the forest beyond. It was unstoppable.

What kind of torture was this? Was the hypnotic sound a gift from heaven or a product of hell? Only God knew the answer. But it couldn't be bad. Could it? She had to think it was good. Perhaps it was the music of an angel, maybe even her very own guardian angel.

But no, that was silly – very silly, indeed. Even for a seven year old. It was, after all, just a piano, wasn't it? The truth was difficult to filter away from the fantasy, and as she listened that evening, the instrument held her captive, just as it had for weeks. Her memories came flooding back to her like a river of chocolate. Each night the soft melody had ridden the currents of cold, sinking air down into her room and floated in through her open window along with the fog. Then, as she lay awake, the welcome tones settled down onto her quilt like a well-fed kitten.

It was an unsolvable puzzle. The young girl knew there were no houses up in the valley. There were no lights to signal a village in the dense forest. As far as she knew, only the Indians ventured into the dark recesses of this rainforest, and yet it was undeniably a piano that tortured her senses.

xxxxxxxx

September 1996

Her mother had insisted. It was time she learned to play a musical instrument, and wasn't the piano a perfect choice? Amy had been enthralled with the delicate sounds of the keyboard since she was a toddler; the melodies of Mozart, Beethoven and Debussy filling her dreams like the songs of angels – woodland angels that called to her in the night.

It hadn't taken long at all to find him. Ever the perfectionist, her mother had searched all the way to Seattle in her quest to locate the most talented of artists, but fate had other ideas. She found him at the local high school, and his resume was impeccable. In addition to the fawning reviews from the school's principal, the music instructor had been recommended by the Seattle Society of Performing Arts and the Rothschild School of Music and Culture. The result was a sterling combination of references.

He was, undeniably, the best tutor that Forks, Washington, had to offer. He was, in fact, the best, that the entire state or possibly the west coast could offer. He literally seemed too good to be true. What was a man like Edward Cullen doing teaching music at a local high school? It became another puzzle in Amy's life.

Undeniably, he had a reputation for musical talent. His skills they said were filled with emotion and feeling. From her mother's perspective, he alone had the potential to teach Amy Isadorra the technique that would carry the child to success. Her mother had known the girl was capable, and it could have happened … if only Amy had not fallen in love.

xxxxxxxx

October 1992

Darkness had crept into the forest that late October evening, even earlier than usual. The thick heavy ground fog had completely eliminated any source of light. She should have known this would happen. Hadn't she lived in Forks all her life?

Amy didn't think of herself as a child, but she was, after all, only seven years old. Despite the fact that she had grown up in a house full of adults and had the vocabulary of a teenager, she felt extremely afraid at the moment.

The cold air bit through her rain slicker and made her shiver again. It hadn't seemed to help. Why had she done it? It was that stupid piano. The curiosity had been much too intense that Sunday afternoon, and the weak fall sun had attempted to bestow some meager warmth to the evergreen landscape.

It had been too tempting. The trail was a tangled mass of roots and slippery pine needles. It had taken almost three hours for her to carefully creep up the slope, the music pulling her forward like a siren's song into the trees. But then it had stopped. And now she was lost, the trail impossible to see in the oppressive darkness. She had only one thought now, and that was to get back home. She knew she was afraid – very, very afraid.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009

Darkness and pain. This was not what she had expected. It had certainly not occurred to her that anything even remotely dangerous would interfere with her plans. Slowly, she tried to think back.

The weekend had beckoned with the potential of a new experience, the hike onto Hurricane Ridge filling her with excitement. Yes, it might have been a little risky. It was still early June, and the spring snows had decorated the mountaintops like so much whipped cream, but the weather had cleared. The National Park Service had just opened up the Eastern Ridge trail and the forecast promised blue, crystal skies for at least the next two days. It was time for an adventure.

There had been seven hikers in the group that day. Amy had decided to come along only at the last minute, her photo shoot with the governor having been delayed again – this time for another two days as he reconsidered his re-election plans. Well, there were other ways to indulge her addiction.

It promised to be a perfect day for other types of pictures, but these shots would be for personal pleasure. This profession that paid the bills was also her hobby, and it was the lure of this life that had drawn her back to Washington state after college. The memories and the beauty of the wilderness area had beckoned with potential. The thrill of the hunt was upon her once again. Wildlife photography was her passion.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009

Searing pain and torturous unbearable hurt seized control of her brain. This must be the agony of death. Or was it? Why wouldn't it stop? The darkness was fading slightly as the intensity of the torment increased. The fire was traveling toward her heart. But, her heart was empty. There was no life there; it had ended long ago when he left.

xxxxxxxx

September 1996

"Amy," her mother had said. "I'd like you to come and meet your new piano teacher. His name is Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen, this is my youngest daughter Amy."

The gentleman had bowed slightly and pretended to take off an invisible hat. The corners of his mouth twisted slightly as he fought back a smile. She remembered his eyes. They were golden and had the look of caramel candies. They had seemed so luscious that she had wanted to pluck them out of his skull and lick them. It had been a very silly thought, but one that had remained with her all of these years.

"Good afternoon, Amy," he said politely and bowed. His hands held an old leather briefcase that had worn corners and seemed to be from an antique shop. As he had bowed, his thick, curling brown hair had fallen slightly onto his forehead, and he quickly flicked it back with his long, white fingers.

That was when she had noticed his skin. It was so white. He must have spent all of his time at his art – playing the piano and never seeing the light of day. The dark navy pullover sweater he wore covered his arms, but she noticed the skin of his face and neck were also a pearly white – almost alabaster.

Amy smiled back. "It's so nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen," she had replied shyly. She remembered her exact words and the blush that risen to her cheeks.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009

"Is she going to make it? Were we fast enough? God, please … tell me we—"

"Don't rush her, Edward. You know it will take at least two more days before she recovers. But, I do think she will be fine. If it wasn't for your quick thinking, she might have—"

"Don't. Don't say it. I can't even think what I would have done if—"

"I know. Sometimes fate has a way of leading us. Let's just give her some time."

xxxxxxxx

June 2009

The steady march up the crest of the last switchback has taken her breath away. God, she was so out of shape. The long winter had taken its toll. Thank goodness for her wonderful friend Kim. She had been the one to suggest the outing, and with an enthusiastic group of hikers in the office, it wasn't long before the plans had been set in place.

The Health Club near her apartment certainly had its advantages, and the interesting clientele had always fueled the water cooler discussions at the Seattle Times. But, it was getting a little old. At 23, Amy was looking for something, but she wasn't sure what. Or, maybe it was that she did know. Maybe it was the fact that her memory was still too vivid. Perhaps that memory was a big part of her problem. No one could ever meet her standards now. It was simply impossible to improve on perfection.

It didn't help that she had to lug all of this equipment along with her up the trail, but she had to be prepared, didn't she? What if she needed one of the colored light filters, or one of her many close-up lenses? Then, perhaps, some special lighting might be required. Then there were the cameras themselves: two digital and a small pocket-sized model for surprise shots. She kept that one in her pocket at all times. The tripod and the large backpack must have weighed at least 30 pounds, and the awkward bundle flopped uncomfortably on her shoulders.

With a huge intake of breath, Amy reached the small overlook along the trail. This was exactly where she wanted to be. The entire view of Hurricane Ridge covered the horizon; the sparkling line of mountains marched into the distance like soldiers waiting for a fight. And there was an immense pile of rocks to lean against – and to sit on. Perhaps she would take just a small rest before she set up her shot.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009

The moans crept out of her half opened lips, fighting, perhaps, for coherency or something more. Those who watched could only speculate. The thick, dark hair fanned out onto the white, silk-covered pillow like a flamingo dancer as the woman's head turned restlessly in anguish. But the eyes were still closed.

He continued to stare and as his mind wandered, he prayed. It was a desperate thing to do, but that prayer held a desperate wish. If only those blue eyes would open – the crystal blue eyes that had haunted his existence for over a dozen years – if they could only remain that cerulean shade … but it was not to be.

The golden eyes of the observer had remained fixed on the woman's pale eyelids, the long dark eyelashes caressing her delicate cheekbones. The lids trembled. Unable to stop, he reached out with his long slender fingers and barely touched her cheek. The touch jolted his senses. The skin was still vaguely warm, yet much cooler that just an hour ago.

Was she in pain? Obviously, but perhaps she was over the worst of it now. Could she hear him? Suddenly, an idea formed out of the darkness that had been his life. He would help her in the only way he knew – in the only way he knew she would understand.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009

The wind had picked up the dust on the trail and blown the pebbles into tiny tornados, buffeting her hair and jacket in the maelstrom. Without warning, she couldn't see. The stinging grit had gotten under her contacts causing a stabbing irritation. That was the last thing she needed. How was she to take pictures if her vision failed her? Leaning against the granite stones, Amy tried to stay out of the wind. She just needed a few minutes – just long enough to clear the stabbing debris from her eyes. Unfortunately, she had picked the wrong place to hide.

xxxxxxxx

November 1998

"You've been practicing," he said softly, the smile on his full lips curling slightly as he gazed at her.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen. I practice every day. Sometimes twice a day. I'm going to be your best student."

"Oh, are you now? And what makes you so sure?" Edward leaned a few inches closer to Amy as they sat on the piano bench together.

"Um, well, I just know … that's all." Amy felt her heart leap into her throat under the intensity of the man's gaze. "After all, you said I had potential."

"And you do, Amy. You should listen to your mother." The grin erupted on his face at their private joke. They both knew she was listening intently by the kitchen door.

It had been two years since they had started these lessons. He had come to see her every Thursday, promptly at four in the afternoon, and she had waited. Now, at the age of thirteen, she had grown into a very mature young lady. Amy hoped with all her heart that her Edward had noticed.

xxxxxxxx

October 1992

The night grew colder yet. How could she be any colder than she had been just an hour ago? It seemed impossible, but as the little girl huddled under the huge hollow log, she felt the iciness penetrate her small body. The wetness had seeped into her clothes until they began to drip down onto her sodden hands and feet, the rivulets creeping even into her underwear. It was the numbness that finally brought welcome relief. Leaning against the log, the little girl relaxed and fell off toward sleep listening to the droplets of rain hitting the forest floor. The last thought she had before she fell into the cold void was of a prayer. _If this was the end_, she prayed, _then maybe would the guardian angel play her a lullaby to guide her to heaven?_

3


	2. Chapter 2 Old Friends

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies 04/12/09

**Chapter 2 – Old Friends**

September 2008

"It's not exactly a boot for day hiking, Amy. You should really think about something a little lighter weight," Michael Newton explained shaking his head. "Perhaps you should consider our new Tundra Elite line. It's made for a more casual hiker." The current model had been the eighth pair of boots the young woman had tried on, and Mike was getting a little bit annoyed. The sporting goods store carried only the best designs in the high-end brands, choosing to serve an outdoor savvy clientele, but Amy had found each of the selections somehow inadequate.

Frowning, Amy examined the multitude of boxes strewn across the floor in front of her. It was not the cost that concerned her, but rather the durability. Her long forays into the rainforests and mountainous regions of the area required the right equipment.

Looking up at Mike, he quickly turned away. Amy had caught just a glimpse of his intense gaze as he had peered down at her from above. This was not something she expected. Even though he was an old friend, Amy didn't feel obligated to purchase this new pair of shoes from him, and perhaps he saw her indecision as a challenge. She hoped that was all it was.

"You know what I'm trying to do, Mikey." Amy frowned as her frustration boiled to the surface. But, she still had enough of a good mood to tease him with his old hated nickname. "I have to get something that's going to last. If I'm going to be hiking into rough terrain, I need to be prepared."

"Well, maybe you should be taking someone with you that understands the wilderness. Like me, for instance," he laughed, but his expression revealed that he was quite serious.

"Oh, stop it, Michael. You hate it when I'm on a photo shoot. All I do is stay in the same spot for hours waiting for a good shot. It would be so boring for you."

"Not if you're there." He said the words softly, almost to himself, as he packed up the boxes of discarded boots.

It had been a long tome since they'd last seen each other and an even longer time since they'd dated. It was obvious that he had still not gotten over her.

Sighing, Amy gathered up her things and waited, knowing she had to say something before she left. Mike wasn't such a bad guy. He was just, well, he wasn't Edward.

Returning from the back room, Michael approached Amy warily, his eyes scanning the carpet between them.

"Do you, um … are you free on Friday? Want to go to a movie or …" he shrugged his shoulders and Amy smiled. He hadn't changed.

"I can't. I'm sort of seeing someone," she lied, her voice filled with a mixture of sympathy and pity. "But maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great," he mumbled and then smiled, his blue eyes meeting hers straight on for the first time since she'd entered the store.

"Goodbye, Mike," she replied and spun on her heels to leave.

Marching swiftly, she bolted from the store realizing it had been a big mistake to come back. Her hometown was filled with so many unpleasant memories, and seeing Mike again had brought it all back. Flashes of that night at the school with all the blood and the bodies came flooding back to her along with that ghostly image. Would she ever be able to put it behind her? To forget that horrible night? To forget him? It seemed impossible, but she would have to try – again.

October 1992

Cold … she dreamed of the cold. Ice had appeared over her body like a glass bottle forming a barrier to the world. No sound could escape her throat, and her limbs would not obey her wishes. The cold held her captive in a prison of numbness. She could only observe. Her eyes still moved, but that was all.

It was then that she saw him. The man appeared in her vision like a hovering sun above her head, his skin glistening like the color of pearls, but she knew it couldn't be a celestial body. The image had a face, with wet wavy brown hair, his sweater as soaked as her own as he leaned over her stricken form.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you," he said softly plucking her out of the hallow log like a farmer picking an apple off of a tree. He was so strong, yet so gentle. With the swiftness of an Olympic runner, or perhaps the speed of a wild thing, she felt herself being whisked way and out of the dark forest.

Had she passed out? Or was it simply sleep that had taken her away from him – her angel of the forest? She would never know. When reality once again invaded her beautiful dream, she found herself in a tent with a score of observers staring down at her wet bedraggled body. The course squawk of a Walkie-Talkie pierced deep into her brain, and she jumped at the feel of a strange woman's hand on her forehead.

"Whh … wha …" she mumbled to the woman above her. "Where … is he?"

"Quiet now, child. Everything's going to be fine. You were so lucky he found you. Just rest, now."

Closing her eyes, Amy felt a contented warmth spread over her. The angel had been real. She knew it. He had watched over her and protected her – the angel of the forest.

The ambulance had taken her to the small, local hospital, and after a few hours. they released her to her loving but overprotective mother. Within hours, she was back home in her bed, the mystery of the music a distant memory.

September 2008

The drive back to Seattle had taken a long time. The desolate twisting road was a dangerous highway in any weather, but the driving rain made the trip even more hazardous. With a firm grip on the wheel, she thought about the many times in the past that she had driven this same stretch of pavement. This was the only road that wound treacherously around the Olympic peninsula on the way to Port Angeles and Seattle beyond.

Remembering the long drives to all of the recitals and performances that had been so much a part of her life long ago, she let a small daydream float before her eyes as the lull of the windshield wipers lured the longing from her soul.

His golden eyes were the first part of him that appeared in her mind, and then his strong eyebrows, followed closely by the mop of thick curling brown hair. The boyish grin that had always taunted her was now displayed teasingly before her eyes along with the slight dimple that had folded handsomely into the curve of his cheek.

"Damn him," Amy cried out aloud to herself in the car, the vision causing her to grip the steering wheel even tighter as the memory became more vivid. God, he had been so handsome. What would it have been like to hold him in her arms and feel his strong hands caressing her body? The ache for him tore at her like a claw. She imagined again how his hot, moist lips might have pressed down upon hers, his luscious tongue entering her mouth boldly in a thrust of lust.

It had been over four years now, or was it already five since she had seen him? The fog of time had not at all diminished her memories, and they seemed even more alive on this dark night, but it had been the image of his torn body that would always haunt her. She knew in her heart that she would never be the same and that she would remember him and love him – always. Her heart belonged to a ghost.

November 1998

"You must try this again. You're almost getting it, but you need the music to flow from inside you. Let your heart take over," Edward explained patiently as he sat with Amy on the long piano bench.

Today, he was perched on the far edge of the seat, his long arms propped up as he gripped the edge. The top of his light blue shirt collar rubbed against the glowing skin of his pale white neck as he turned to look at her, his ever-present grin once again playing across his face.

"But, how? I'm playing the right notes," Amy asked, her expression revealing her frustration.

"You must …" he paused and looked at the keyboard, then his lips parted slightly and he inhaled before he continued, "You must feel the music. Let the piano be your interpreter. Let the instrument express what's in your heart."

Amy's eyes watched him closely, and all she could think of was how her heart yearned for him. This was the first Thursday that she had been able to persuade her mother to allow her to wear make-up. The light shade of pink lipstick and the soft addition of mascara had made her feel pretty when she had applied it an hour ago, but now as she watched his hands slide over the ivories, she suddenly felt fat and ugly.

"Go ahead," he said. "Give me your best try."

The sound of his encouraging voice did nothing to quell the surging feelings in her tummy. Tentatively, she reached out her fingers only to see that her hands were shaking.

Leaning his head back, he laughed. "Oh come on, Amy. Don't be nervous. It's just me." His mouth was open, and she could see his perfect white teeth peering out from behind a pair of luscious lips. This was not getting easier.

"I … I … don't know what's wrong with me," Amy looked down at the floor shyly and snatched her hands away.

A single lock of her dark brown hair had popped out of where it had been tucked behind her ear, and Edward reached out impulsively to touch it. But his hand stopped abruptly in mid air as if a master puppeteer had control of his arm. In an instant, he was up on his feet and had strode swiftly across the room.

"Please try. I know you can do it," he said from behind her, his hands now securely clasped behind his back.

Amy raised her eyes and looked in the wide, oval mirror on the wall in front of her. Her vivid blue eyes met Edward's as he observed her in the glass. With a small nod, he indicated it was time to begin, but he said nothing more and waited.

A blush colored her cheeks at the strength behind his gaze, but the look also calmed her. Lifting her small delicate hands to the keys, she began to play. This time she was playing only for him. The sound flowed forward and filled the room with a new energy, and as she moved through the piece, her eyes flicked up to the mirror. Their eyes met once again, but this time she could see the amber eyes beaming with happiness.

Finishing the last note, she kept her hands on the keyboard and stared at her fingers too scared to look up. And then she heard his response.

"Yes!"

September 2008

Pulling up to the ferry terminal, she placed her car in the long line and turned off the engine to wait. Glancing at her watch, she realized it was already half past nine, but that meant she only had another fifteen minutes to wait. Closing her eyes, Amy hoped she could take a quick nap, but a rude knocking pulled her back to reality. Turning toward her window, she immediately recognized the huge white smile. Although distorted somewhat by the raindrops, she could easily tell it was Jacob Black, his dark brown eyes glittering mischievously at her through the glass.

Motioning with her hand, she shouted through the closed window. "Come on, get in."

The man quickly moved to the other side of her car and jumped into the front seat. "Hey, I was surprised to see your little Nissan here tonight. I can't believe you still drive this piece of junk. My truck's right behind you." Jake slid off his hood and turned to her, his long frame leaning casually against the door. Small sparkles of raindrops glistened like stars in his short, inky, black hair. "I talked to the ticket agent, and he said the ferry's going to be late. It looks like it has engine trouble."

"Oh, great," Amy sighed. "It's a perfect end to a crummy day. So, what brings you out on a night like this – and going to Seattle? Aren't you going in the wrong direction?"

Jake shrugged. "I'm off to a party. Embry's getting married. Actually, this is his stag party, and I'm going to be late. I'll be missing the first film," he snickered.

"Embry's getting married? Gee, I've been out of touch for a long time. So, what's happening with you? Did you ever get that scholarship you were trying for?"

A little smile flickered across his face, but his black eyes couldn't conceal his disappointment. "I decided to go to the technical college, but … it all worked out. I'm working for the National Park Service now. I'm their garage manager."

"Oh, that sounds … – nice," Amy replied awkwardly.

"Well, it is, really. I'm the king of the trucks, and I have thirteen jokers working for me. Thirteen's my lucky number. Which is why I knew it was you ahead of me in line this evening."

Amy scrunched up her eyes and shook her head, not understanding.

"This is September 13th. And your license plate is LRT 1313. I don't know why, but I remembered that."

"You _are_ lucky – I think. I'm trading this thing in on Tuesday. You'd never have recognized me in my new car. It's a blue Toyota Corolla." Amy laughed. "I remember how much you hated new cars. You always said they were a waste of money. I remember you and Bella …"

Suddenly, there was a heavy silence in the car as Jake looked out the window into the dark night.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have …" Amy said softly, her voice full of concern.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's been a long time. I'm so over it." His big smile had completely evaporated, and his dark eyes were smoldering with emotion. He clearly had not gotten over her.

"So, are you dating anyone?" Amy asked, but then winced, realizing that was probably a horrible thing to say. She knew no one could replace Bella Swan in Jake's eyes. It seemed they had something in common. They were both still in love.

"Do you still visit her grave?" Amy asked when her earlier question remained unanswered.

"Not so much," he replied, his voice almost a whisper. "But, enough about me. I never thought I'd see you back here again. Didn't you like Wisconsin?"

"I missed the mountains and the rain. It kind of grows on you. Besides, I have a new job and a new apartment. Seattle's kind of cool. Lots of good coffee."

"Say, Amy," Jacob turned his head to look at her. "Would you be at all interested in getting a drink? I'm not really looking forward to going to that party ..." His voice trailed off as he gazed into her eyes.

"Sure, why not?" she replied, a small smile coming quickly to her lips.

"Yeah, why not?" he grinned, his big white smile once again gracing his dark features. "Why the hell not?"

3


	3. Chapter 3 Late One Night

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 04/27/09

**Chapter 3 – Late One Night**

September 2008

The twinkling lights above the bar reflected outward through the rims of the wineglasses that hung neatly in rows above the patrons' heads. One set of large balloon globes were suspended upside down in a set of sleek, wooden holders. With the flair of a pixie, the light cast a prism of sparkles strewn across the walls like diamond-encrusted snowflakes directly in front of a pensive young man. Jacob Black studied the odd pattern, his usually happy face encased in a dark mask.

"Hey," Amy asked softly. "Have I lost you already?" The young woman's photography training had honed within her an inherent skill of observation, allowing a unique outlook of the world around her. In imitation of a maturing wine, Amy's talent had progressed over the years to a level of fine art and an unusually bright aptitude for capturing detail. Now, as she sat and closely watched her friend, she put her talent to good use. As a result, Jacob's expression had not gone unnoticed.

They had been talking amicably enough. For over an hour they had waited in her car at the ferry terminal, allowing an easy flow of conversation to enhance their mood. But now as they sat on the high, wooden stools at the end of the polished oak bar, Jacob had grown silent.

The tone of the place they had chosen to rekindle their friendship was certainly festive. The Camaraderie Saloon should easily have been able to lighten even the darkest of moods. Filled with a steady stream of regulars and casual visitors, the bar was continually buzzing with activity. It was a long-standing favorite of Amy's, conveniently located at the end of a one-way street directly across from her apartment building. The friendly watering hole had been one of many attractive features of this welcoming Seattle neighborhood that had factored into Amy's decision when choosing her new residence. Tonight, however, the atmosphere lacked the usual warmth.

Staring at her glass of Diet Coke, Amy could feel the tension as she waited for Jacob's answer.

"Nah," he finally replied. "I guess I'm just not very good company this evening. I suppose I've been a little out of sorts these past few days. Or, should I say these past few years," he admitted with a characteristic smile. The dazzling white teeth that Amy loved had finally made an appearance. The change in his features seemed at first glance to be a dramatic improvement, but something was missing.

"Funny," Amy laughed, but the sound of her short outburst sounded more like a depressed snort.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked as he turned toward her, his glistening ebony eyes shrouded carefully with a plastic imitation of joviality.

The look in his eyes frightened Amy, but only a little. Where was the Jacob she had known so well during their high school days? The man before her now seemed to have aged beyond his years. His expression appeared more worldly, or was there something else? What was hidden underneath this new protective façade?

"Oh, nothing," she replied. "It's just that both of us seem to be a little down this evening. Imagine that." With a fleeting grin, Amy's eyes locked with his as she took the measure of this new Jacob. Somewhere, she hoped, underneath this protective shell, her old friend still remained. Perhaps with a little prodding, she could release him.

Feeling a little uncomfortable at Amy's steady gaze, Jake looked away. The man's smile had disappeared. With a loose grip, he lifted the bottle of Rainier beer and took a long swig before placing the drink back on the bar. His long fingers twirled the glass bottle, the action mellowing the awkward silence that had fallen between them. And then as if making a decision, his expression grew curious, and he got right to the point.

"Can you ever stop thinking about Edward?" he blurted out, his eyes now intense as he awaited her reply.

Surprised and half stunned at his directness, Amy felt a pair of hot tears spring to her eyes. Of course she was thinking about him. She had never stopped. Closing her eyes briefly, the memory of her last conversation with Edward Cullen floated before her eyes with the subtlety of a water color.

It had been the night before her audition, and there had been no warning. He had been as cordial and encouraging as always, providing last-minute instructions on her upcoming performance. But then she remembered the look in his eyes when she caught him staring at her. Those luscious caramel-colored eyes had burned with a wicked desire that had made her cheeks flush in response. Always the gentleman, he had turned quickly away, but not before she had caught a glimpse of his fleeting smile.

She had been sure that he wanted her. At the age of seventeen, Amy had been an untouched bud of a flower, but her heart had been lost to Edward for years. Her young innocent mind had naively assumed that she understood his desires. But then, why had he gotten angry?

Forcing herself back to the present, she refocused on the man beside her. "You know the answer to that," Amy replied with a slight tinge of frustration in her voice. "I think about him every day, every hour. You of all people—"

With lightening speed Jake's hand flew out and grabbed Amy's arm. She looked up at him in surprise, her eyebrows lifting in a question.

"Yes," he interrupted. "_Me_ of all people. We've got to stop this. We're acting like a couple of zombies just pretending to be alive. Why can't we wake up?"

"I … I don't know. Maybe I don't want to," Amy answered so softly that Jacob could barely hear her in the crowded bar.

"You never did tell me what happened to you that night. I was sort of, you know …"

"Preoccupied? Yes, I remember."

Without resistance from Amy, Jacob's hand slid up and around her shoulder, his long, sinewy arms flexing in a protective gesture. They sat that way, unmoving, both of them trying to get used to the feel of the other. An uncomfortable break in the conversation ensued as neither of them wanted to speak, but then Amy leaned slightly into Jake's chest as if the action would break the silence. The movement seemed to grant permission, and he pulled her closer, her cheek fitting directly into the nook beneath his collarbone. Lowering his head Jacob brought his lips to her forehead and softly kissed her pale skin.

"Hey," Jake whispered into her ear. "Let's get out of here. I'd love to see how you've decorated you new digs."

With a shy smile, she answered, "I'd love you to see it."

Without another word, they stood up to leave, neither one wanting to let go of the other. Turning sideways, Jacob threw a twenty-dollar bill on the bar, then guided Amy out the door.

xxxxxxxx

Reluctantly, Jacob had released his grip on Amy's waist as they approached the entrance to the apartment house. At the door to her unit, he fell casually against the wall and watched with amusement as Amy dug in her purse for her keys. With a look of nonchalance, his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, and his hood still covered his short, cropped hair. Only his face had managed to escape the coating of clothes that now enclosed his body like a mummy's wrap.

"Isn't there a key hidden under the mat?" Jacob teased, his playful tone a welcome reminder of the past. "I thought that's where everyone kept a spare."

"If everyone put a key under their doormat, then it would no longer be a hiding place anymore, would it?" she replied, her attempt at a witty reply causing the reaction she had been hoping for.

Shrugging his shoulders, a smile escaped and spread easily across his face. There were times when his recent shroud of depression would lift to reveal the true character of Jacob Black, the optimistic free-thinker that she remembered.

After locating the troublesome key, Amy finally unlocked the door and swept inside. Jake followed at a leisurely pace, his smile reverting to a subdued level of thoughtfulness as he examined the entryway. But then even the slight, remaining grin quickly faded. The walls of the small hallway were covered with framed photos. Many of the larger works captured dramatic scenes of wildlife and picturesque mountain scenery, but it was the portraits that had caught Jacob completely by surprise. It had been the sheer number of images gracing the small vestibule that finally washed away the last remnant of Jacob's smile. He was overwhelmed.

Coming up behind him, Amy shyly laid her hand on his arm. "What do you think?"

"Wow, I don't know what to say. They're wonderful. How did you get these close ups? I mean, I know you two were friends, but …" Jacob's voice trailed off as his eyes were drawn to a grouping of three snapshots tucked artistically into a rectangular frame. Two of the photos were of Bella Swan sitting at picnic table, the brick school building gracing the background. In the center was a portrait of Jacob with Bella taken on a rare sunny day at La Push beach. In the frozen image the couple's arms were wound tightly around each other's waist as Jacob stared down adoringly at the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry. I'd forgotten I had those," Amy apologized, reaching up to snatch them off the wall.

"No," he said and grabbed her hand. "Please. I like your little gallery. Don't ruin it on my account." Without letting go of Amy's hand, he turned to look at her, his features clouded with a deep wound of pain. But then his expression softened. His eyes moved down to her lips, but then he turned away.

Amy sensed the uneasiness and moved off toward the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink? I have some Dr. Pepper and a couple bottles of mineral water."

"What? No beer? What kind of bar are you running here?" he laughed.

"You know, my mother wouldn't have allowed for that sort of thing. I suppose it's still a habit. You know what she thought of alcoholic beverages."

"The scourge of the natives," Jacob shook his head. "I can see her now, dumping out the punch at one of our dances. How did you ever get to grow up? I bet she watched you like a hawk."

"Of course she did. She was a single woman just trying to make the best of a hard life, but your father seemed to like her well enough," Amy replied as she thought back to that evening when she had caught the two of them holding hands. Jacob's father Billy had quite a sweet spot for her mother, but that was so long ago. They were both gone now.

"Amy," Jacob said. "Tell me about Edward. Did you have any idea? I mean … did you know he could kill like that?"

"No. Don't be absurd. All I knew before that night was that he was … well, that he was an excellent teacher. We both seemed to have so much in common. I really thought …" Amy's voice trailed off as she tilted her head away. "Well, that doesn't matter anymore."

Moving into the living room, Jacob dropped his tall, lean frame onto the couch and stretched out, his feet perching comfortably on the footstool. "Yes it does. You can't change the past. If you forget what happened, then, well, he'll disappear too. It's only our memories that keep them alive."

"I don't know. Maybe we should look forward and forget the past. You said it yourself. We've been acting like zombies."

"Yes, but if we can learn to accept it …" The last part of his statement came out in a heavy utterance, his eyes slamming shut in pain. Then he turned to her and opened his large, dark eyes. They were glistening slightly with a bit of added moisture.

"Please, come sit next to me," he said and patted the cushion beside him.

Tentatively, like a small bird perching on the limb of a tree, Amy sat down beside Jake on the soft, leather couch. Handing him a can of pop, she let her mind drift back. It had all started with the death of the fisherman followed by the serial murders in Seattle. The crimes had all seemed so far away that is until the killings moved to Port Angeles. It was at that time that she began to feel frightened. But it wasn't until Edward left on the night before her performance that her world began to crumble.

"What happened to Edward? Did you ever find out? I always wondered. Why did he disappear?" Jacob asked. "And then, why did he return at that exact moment when all hell—"

"Don't … I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, you do. Tell me," Jake urged. "And I'll tell you what happened to me that day."

"Oh, Jake," Amy replied. With a shudder she wrapped her arms around herself, feeling a cold presence fill the room.

Seeing her shiver, Jacob reached out and placed his large hand on her shoulder. With a slight tug, he pulled her against him. Delicately, like a weaver, he threaded his long fingers into her dark brown hair, the thick, straight tresses tumbling onto his chest.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" he asked, his voice tenderly coaxing her to start.

Taking a deep breath, Amy closed her eyes and forced herself to remember.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009 Present

He knew there was only one thing that could possibly help her now. With his talent for speed, he leapt away and out of the room. It would be torture to leave her side now, but there was no other way.

"Edward, where are you going?"

There was no reply to Carlisle's question, but soon a soft, delicate melody arose from the drawing room beyond. The notes floated out of the grand piano in a river of beauty, as soft as a baby's breath and as welcome as a warm breeze on a June evening. Emotion and passion possessed his hands and fingers as never before. The music had to be perfect. There was a purpose – no, an impossible mission ahead. The treasured waltz had to reach out and comfort his beloved. The melody must pull her forward and guide her into this new life of death – this rebirth into hell.

As he played, Edward Cullen could think only of her. He asked himself the same two questions over and over in his troubled mind. The uncertainty had haunted him for almost seven years. Would she remember him? And more importantly, would she ever forgive him?

3


	4. Chapter 4 Christmas Dreams

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my Beta editor Fainting Fancies 05/07/09

**Chapter 4 – Christmas Dreams**

Early December 1999 Freshman year

"Attention everyone! I know you're as excited as I am to welcome a very special guest into the auditorium today. One of my private students, Amy Isadorra has agreed to take some time away from her busy schedule—"

Laughter bubbled from several young faces in the audience knowing that Amy was missing her usual classes to attend their afternoon lecture. In addition to the opportunity of ditching her boring schedule, the gathering of students had no idea just how pleasurable it was for the guest performer to be standing just a few feet away from Edward Cullen. Amy's eyes literally glowed with desire as she listened eagerly to his every word, her attention drawn to his tall, dashing frame.

At fifteen, she had bloomed into a dazzling beauty. Her long, chocolate-brown hair swayed as she moved, the lights above the stage catching the highlights as they reflected off the shining locks. Her handsome piano teacher had certainly noticed her growing loveliness, but it was the swift beating of her heart and her sweet sultry scent that was driving him to distraction. With a concerted effort, he concentrated on his task.

"Amy will be performing a short little piece that I'm sure you'll enjoy. It's 'Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 9 in D Major.' " Edward paused. "However, before we get started, I want to announce the lucky soprano soloist for our Christmas concert. I know you've all been waiting for this."

Edward smiled out at his class with a sparkle of intrigue knowing that his pupils would be sitting on the edge of their seats in anticipation. But, before he continued, his eyes flicked to the side of the stage where Amy stood waiting. His expression softened as he wordlessly begged her forgiveness at the minor delay.

Her response was to blush. The redness stormed into her cheeks like a pair of hot coals, toasting her complexion in an embarrassing exhibition of shyness. Only Edward could draw such an unusual response from this normally clear-headed, young lady.

Inhaling deeply, a smile of enjoyment creased Edwards face for a brief moment before he refocused and turned his attention back to his audience. "Last week, as you recall, we had narrowed our search down to two talented young ladies: Angela Weber and Jessica Stanley."

The gathering of students turned their heads in unison toward the two girls sitting together on the far side of the hall. They both smiled and giggled at each other, Jessica literally bouncing in her seat.

"And the winner is …" Edward cleared his throat.

At the slight pause, Jessica jumped out of her chair and pushed Angela to the side. With a grin the size of Manhattan, Jessica started for the stage.

"Um, no. Jessica, I'm sorry," Edward apologized quickly as he took a few steps forward. "Please. You've misunderstood."

Stopping in her tracks, the girl's face at first clouded with doubt. Then, like a tumbling kaleidoscope, her features became stricken with shame as she looked down at Angela's crushed form.

"Wait, everyone. Please, let me explain. I wanted to say that both of you were so wonderful last week that I couldn't decide. Instead, both of you will have a short solo with our choir in the Christmas concert."

A smattering of applause littered the room as Jessica and Angela stared at one another. Finally, the two produced a pair of forced smiles, allowing Angela to unite with her friend. As she popped up, the audience began to clap.

"Please, Jessica, Angela … come join me," Edward held up his arms and signaled for them to approach the stage.

It was Jessica that again took the lead as she bounced gleefully on her toes and leapt up the steps while Angela hung back, her eyes shyly cast down toward the floor. When they arrived, Edward bowed and smiled broadly, careful to maintain his distance.

Suddenly Jessica bounded toward her instructor, and in a surge of exuberance, wrapped her arms around his waist. Acting as a cloth armor, the heavy wool sweater he was wearing cushioned the blow, but Edward's hands flew up over his head in surprise. In an automatic response, he slammed his eyes shut and turned his head away in horror, his body frozen like a statue. The entire room watched as his expression changed to a look of tortured incredulity. Clearly, he was in pain.

At first no one noticed the reaction of the girl standing to his right on the stage. Amy was seething with anger. In a reflexive action, she stepped forward and grabbed Jessica's collar. With a sharp yank, she literally plucked the girl from Edward's body. No one understood Edward like she did. After years of private lessons and hours of time alone with the man, she knew his distaste for touch. Jessica had crossed a very dangerous line.

"Knock if off, Jessica," Amy hissed. "Who do you think you are? You little twit …"

Recovering fast, Edward moved a few steps away and finally began to breathe. He had reflexively stopped the air from entering his lungs, but as he regained a comfortable distance he recovered his composure and began to speak.

"Well, that was a wonderful reception. Let's give these two another round of applause." Edward moved strategically around the piano from the girls and then joined Amy, his body signals clearly showing his preference for company.

The two winners took a bow, and soon the applause had quieted.

"Now, let's enjoy our special event. Amy, are you ready?" he asked as he tilted his head toward the piano with a smirk. Watching her pass in front of him, his eyes glowed proudly, the amber discs following her every move.

Without saying another word, Amy sat down and set up her music. As she placed the papers just so on the stand before her, her eyes flicked up at Jessica in warning, but the girl defiantly took a step closer to Edward. This would never do.

"Amy?" Edward asked again, sensing a growing tension between the girls. Calmly he leaned over. "May I assist you with turning the pages?" he whispered with a grin, moving closer to Amy's ear. Like a panther, he slid down on the bench beside her, and suddenly the world was a brighter place. The teacher and student felt the comfortable bond that had grown between them, and as their eyes met, Amy felt something stir. The connection made her stomach flutter like a caged hummingbird.

Nodding happily, she made room for him next to her on the long seat before placing her hands decisively on the keyboard. With a soaring heart she began to play.

xxxxxxxx

Mid-December 1999 Freshman year

Lying awake in the darkness of her room, Amy found she couldn't sleep. It had been a beautiful evening. After the Christmas concert, Edward had followed her out into the hall to meet with her mother as the flood of parents and students milled about the entrance. Despite the chaos of the event, her special instructor had made his way immediately to her side after his duties as conductor and organizer were through.

Later that night as she lay snuggled up in a pile of patchwork quilts, she remembered all too clearly the look of adoration she had seen in Edward's eyes before she had caught him staring at her. The intensity of his gaze had seemed like hunger, and as she closed her eyes in bed that night, she too felt a strange hunger for him. The strength of it was stronger than ever before.

Drifting into a dream, her mind grew misty … or was it fog? The forest, dark and foreboding loomed out of the clouds, the trees and their long, moist branches reaching out like crowds of admirers trying to shake her hand.

Then eerily out of the darkness, a ballroom emerged. A tall potted fern obscured her view as she watched, peering daintily through the leaves. The marble floor expanded before her in large, diamond tiles of black and pink.

Music filled the air around her. The sound of the waltz lifted her body as she moved out onto the floor to face a mirror. As she gazed at herself in the glass, she focused on a small cameo pendant poised above her full, creamy bosom. Her eyes moved to the pale blue dress draped fashionably about her body, its elegant lines gracing her figure to perfection. The lace bodice and tight-fitting style emphasized her slim waist and allowed the floor length skirt to flare out like flower petals in a breeze. Movement and motion teased her senses as she watched a hundred couples waltzing in circles behind her in the mirror. The scene entranced her senses.

A sudden sense of expectation arose in her heart as a handsome figure appeared beside her. The image drew closer, and like the lens of a camera, the vision focused into clarity. It was her Edward. She met his eyes first in the reflection of the mirror. The golden orbs faded to black and then to green before settling back to the honey richness that chilled and excited her with their hypnotic beauty.

Sliding tight up against her body from behind, he placed his hand on her arm. His long fingers were covered in stark white gloves, and the feel of the fabric on her skin made her shiver with energy. Above his neck, a stiff, white collar stuck out formally above his pin-striped suit, and topping off the strange, old costume was a watch fob chain that hung dramatically across his waistcoat.

"You look so … funny," she said to him, surprised at the clarity of her voice.

The words caused a smirk to appear on his thin lips, but ever so slowly, his mouth opened to speak. "Would you like to dance? I think you know this song."

Without waiting for a reply, he wheeled her out on the floor as if she were a toy. The music pulled them in wicked circles as she felt his hands slide seductively down her back. In perfect steps, he moved her with him, and as the music slowed, he placed his cheek lightly against hers. The feeling was that of an intense heat against her skin, searing her consciousness into arousal, yet she shivered. Was it heat or cold against her skin? She knew not, but the sensation electrified her.

Edward was breathing in her ear, his strong jaw nuzzling her neck. With the gentleness of an angel, he kissed the lobe of her ear and then moved his lips with the lightness of a ghost along her creamy white throat. His hands strayed to just below her breasts, and then with agonizing slowness he moved his thumbs to stroke her hardened nipples that strained through the fabric of the dress. The hotness between her legs made her body quiver with delight, and she felt a fluttering of lust tear down to her groin.

With a ferocious urgency, he rubbed his hips against her as they moved along the dance floor, and she could feel the hardness of his erection straining against the wool of his pants.

"I want you," he said. "I want to make love to you."

With a huge sigh, Amy moaned with a hot, passionate need, but as she felt herself rise to his overture, the sound was wrenched from her lips.

Startled, she awoke like a gunshot, panting with fear. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she stared into the darkness of the room. Someone had been there. Listening to the silence, all she could hear was the blood rushing wildly to her ears. Who was the intruder? Was he still there? With all the courage she had, she reached up and switched on the light. Blinking, she almost missed it. A movement of color flew past her. Someone had been in her room, but now he was gone. Gone so fast she suddenly doubted herself. Had her eyes deceived her?

Deciding to leave the light on, she laid back against the pillows trying to remember as the sound repeated softly in her fading memory. 'I want you,' he had said. 'I want to make love to you.'

With the echo of his voice in her head, the fear evaporated. She was safe – for the moment.

xxxxxxxx

June 2009 Present

Thirst more powerful than ever before flooded Amy's senses. Blood. She wanted it. She needed it. She must have it. The obsessive thought attacked her consciousness, but yet she couldn't open her eyes. As in a dream, the tortuous pain was fading slowly, ebbing away like a tide from a distant shore. But the craving replaced it, and it was even more brutal.

Struggling, she heard voices and music all around her. The sound angered her. Who were these people, and why didn't they help her?

"Edward!"

She heard a voice shouting above her thirsting body.

"Edward, she's coming out of it. Hurry!"

Suddenly, the music stopped. Almost instantaneously, a warm hand touched her cheek, and a voice called her name. It was a very familiar voice.

"Amy, oh Amy. Please speak to me. Can you hear me?"

"Look, her eyelids are moving. Be patient. It should happen any moment, now. Watch her closely."

"Oh God, please wake up. My dear, sweet Amy …"

Her eyelids were as heavy as cement, but she managed to force them open. Then, as the skin cracked apart, the black eyes met the gold and Amy asked herself, 'Am I in heaven or is this hell?'

3


	5. Chapter 5 A Lion and a Friend

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 05/29/09

**Chapter 5 – A Lion and a Friend**

November 2000 - Sophomore Year

The wind blasted against the windows of the small front room, scattering the raindrops against the glass pane in a spray of diamonds. But the sound, however insistent, was ignored by the occupants within. Instead, a melody of laughter and giggles poured out from the group as they relaxed in front of the fire. Unfortunately, not all of the happy sounds were natural. Some of the mirth was borne out of sheer nervousness.

"Your hair looks nice," Mike said as he smiled bravely at Amy. "Did you do something to it? I mean, you know, different?"

Staring into the flames, Amy scrunched into the corner of the loveseat opposite her date and pulled on the sleeves of her sweater. "Um, no," she answered quietly.

Mike wasn't quite sure what to make of his new girlfriend that evening. Although she was polite, Amy seemed a little unfocused. 'Or,' Mike thought, 'was it simply that she was focused on the wrong target?'

Her eyes seemed to roam independent of their conversation toward a large portrait standing prominently on top of the piano. The mesmerizing photo told the story as clearly as a summer day. With a grin as big as a full moon, Amy held a large bouquet of flowers as her music instructor, Edward Cullen, smiled proudly down at her. There was something in the man's eyes that Mike found evil. The look was oddly inhuman.

Frowning, Mike reached out and stroked Amy's hair, causing the long, chocolate bangs to fall across her face. In response, she turned her head away, effectively providing a frigid barrier – the proverbial cold shoulder.

In the wake of Amy's rejection, the features of Mike's face twisted in frustration as he tried to think. It just didn't make sense. Why had she placed a picture of her music teacher on display like a family photo for everyone to see? 'Unless,' he thought, 'there was something more going on.' Whatever the motivation, he decided he must find the answer. After all, his heart was locked in Amy's hands, at least for the moment.

Could it be that Amy had a crush on Cullen? Or was he taking advantage of her? The thought of Cullen's hands sliding unchecked over Amy's body caused a flush of anger to redden his cheeks.

Jacob had noticed too. Although his arm was still stretched casually across the back of the flower print couch just inches above Bella Swan's shoulders, his eyes followed Amy. His carefully thought out plan should have worked, but now, after observing Amy's reactions, he knew he had failed.

It had been Jacob's idea from the beginning. For months now, he had been trying to convince Amy to accept Mike's overtures. It had seemed to be the perfect solution. From Amy's description, Mike had been as enthusiastic as a cheerleader, and after a few group dates, they appeared to be getting along.

Ever the confident one, Jacob had decided this was the time to put the next step of his plan into action. Her infatuation with Edward Cullen had become painfully obvious, and Jacob had decided it was his job to point Amy's love life in the right direction. If he could arrange for Amy to spend time alone with Mike, the resulting attraction could seal the deal. And as the Thanksgiving holiday approached, Jacob had convinced Amy to invite Mike over to her house on a double date. The cozy scene was just the right atmosphere to encourage a romantic tryst.

"Hey, I just remembered," Jacob announced and sat up straight. "I have to get to the store. There's a part I need for the Rabbit." With a big grin he leaned over toward Bella. "Want to come along?"

"Oh sure," Bella answered. "Maybe we can stop by the grocery store. My dad promised we'd bring a pie for dessert tomorrow and, of course, I have to make it. By the way, Amy, when should we be here? Your mom mentioned something about watching the game while we ate."

"I think she said one," Amy replied energetically. With a friendly grin, she bounced up off the couch and stretched, her exaggerated movements causing another frown to appear on Mike's face.

"Good," Jacob answered. "My dad and I'll be here early. We can help carve the turkey."

"Not a chance," Amy laughed. "You'll eat it all before it gets to the table."

Tired of being left out, Mike decided to take some action. Springing to his feet, he slid his arm around Amy's waist and pulled her against his body.

Surprised by the sudden closeness, Amy stiffened and tried to step away, but Mike held on tight.

"So," Jacob smiled, happy to see things were progressing as planned. "We'd better go. See you tomorrow Amy." Grasping Bella by the hand, Jacob pulled her toward the door, and then they were gone.

"Finally," Mike said with a sigh. "I thought they'd never leave."

xxxxxxxx

June 2009 – Three Days Ago

The heavy weight crushed down upon Amy's shoulders, easily knocking her to the ground like a toy. With a dull thump her body hit the exact center of the trail, her dark, brown hair fanning out on the dirt with an eerie softness. She couldn't breathe. Something was preventing the air from entering her lungs. Struggling with her hands, she fought against the pressure, her fingers coming in contact with a large, forceful presence.

Feeling only anger, Amy squirmed beneath the creature's grip. In an inelegant flurry of motion, she tried to bring her legs up, but as she pushed, her feet stumbled like a mass of jelly beneath her. The useless limbs crumbled gracelessly under her weakening body. She had failed.

Wetness. The single word dominated her concentration as she puzzled with the strange clue. Had she fallen into a puddle? No, it hadn't rained, so what could it be? Blinking at the dirt so close to her face, she saw a growing patch of red. The warm, oozing liquid molded against her cheek in an unwelcome caress.

"_Get off her, you fucker!" _

The loud cry blasted through her consciousness like a bowling ball but she couldn't place the voice. It sounded vaguely familiar, but the tone was low and vicious. 'Good,' she thought. 'Get this thing off of me.'

Still trying to concentrate, Amy felt the world around her lose its shape and focus. Dreamily, she started to float up in the air above the tragic scene only to look down upon her own body pinned like a fly beneath the creature's body.

'Strange,' she thought. 'It's a mountain lion.'

The furry vision below appeared calm at first as the animal clutched Amy's throat in its deadly jaws waiting for its victim to die. Lost in thought, she contemplated the bizarre scene from her lofty perch, speculating on the odd turn of events. But as the shock gripped her consciousness, the stillness was broken by a preternatural howl. Suddenly, she was sucked back into her body as a giant wolf slammed into the side of the cat. The three bodies were flung over the side of the cliff, tumbling end over end in mid-air. Gravity finally won out as the mass of tangled flesh connected with the razor sharp buttresses of the rocky hillside. Rolling, bouncing and smashing together, the three bodies finally came to rest in a small, grassy filled depression almost 200 yards beneath the trail.

Just before the darkness claimed her soul, Amy heard the voice of an angel. It was not just any angel. The voice spilled down upon her soul and touched her heart.

"Amy, please don't die," the angel whispered. "I love you. I've always loved you. Always …"

xxxxxxxx

September 2008

Jake held Amy gently against his chest, and with one long finger he began to stroke her cheek. The feel of this familiar woman in his arms warmed his frigid heart, and a flicker of longing tickled his slumbering soul. It had been a long time since he'd felt anything. These past few years had been a long, dark journey to nowhere, the memory of his lost love painfully keeping his world sealed from intruders. But now as he held Amy, this beautiful creature from the past, his future seemed full of possibilities. As they sat on the couch in Amy's apartment, he tenderly prodded her to begin the story.

"Tell me. Why did Edward leave? I remember you'd been preparing for your audition, and you were so good. We all knew you were a cinch to get in. Imagine – the Seattle Symphony Orchestra. You would have been a star," Jacob recalled. "Bella and I hadn't seen you for days. We knew you were practicing, but then she told me Cullen had left the school."

Sighing, Amy closed her eyes. The memory of Edward blazed before her as if it were yesterday. His golden, honey-colored eyes had pierced her soul with sincerity as he spoke, but were the words only a plague of lies? No, she would never believe that. He had loved her, just as strongly as she loved him. But why, if he loved her – why had he disappeared?

After a long silence, Jacob's soft, low voice prodded her forward. "Tell me," he said.

"I can only tell you what I felt, and what I thought he …" She swallowed as the tears stung her eyes. "I'm going to say it once and for all. I loved him. God, I … loved him so much," she cried, the agony she had been suppressing finally rising to the surface.

"It's okay. Just tell me."

"Ever since I was a girl, I've loved him. For years I thought it was just a crush, just a silly infatuation, but …" Amy shook her head and tried to think clearly. "That night, he told me. He said he loved me, too."

"When?" Jacob asked.

"Right before he left. You have to understand. He was always a gentleman. He never even touched me, at least not until that night. For years we sat beside each other on the piano bench, and he never even held hand my hand. Maybe it was the excitement of the audition or maybe … I don't know. He came to the house as usual that Thursday, but my mother was gone. She was over at your house visiting your father, I think. But, in any case, we were alone."

"Did he hurt you?" Jake asked, the question laced with concern.

"No, no. It wasn't like that at all. I had just finished playing, and he leaned over toward me. His face was close to my neck, and I could feel his breath on my skin. As I looked up he stared at me like a … like a wolf. You know, like a predator after its prey."

"Yes," Jacob said huskily. "I know."

"You'd think I'd be scared, but I wasn't. I wanted him. More than anything, I wanted his arms around me – his lips on mine. I wanted … I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean …" Her voice trailed off in embarrassment as she looked away, her long dark hair floating across her face in a curtain.

Jacob felt a rush of warmth flow through his body as he listened. God, she was so hot. Forcefully, he tried to control his urges and listen. This wasn't the right time to show her how he felt.

"Anyway," Amy continued. "I said his name. 'Edward.' And he opened his mouth slightly and inhaled. I remember everything. I even remember how he ran his fingers through his hair. It was strange though. He said, 'You shouldn't.' What was that supposed to mean? I just stared at him – like a deer in headlights, I guess. But then he said, 'You shouldn't love me. I'm not what you think.'"

Jacob frowned, trying to understand, but he let Amy continue.

"I don't know how he knew. It was as if he was reading my mind. But as I looked in his eyes, I knew he loved me, too. You have to understand how happy it made me. I was overjoyed. I know it was stupid, but I couldn't help myself. I threw my arms around him and kissed him."

Like a frightened child, Amy buried her face in Jacob's chest. He remained quiet, instead using his body to communicate. Ever so gently, he held her head in one of his large hands and cradled her body with the other. She felt the heat of his body warming her like toast, her muscles relaxing naturally under his embrace.

Gulping, Amy shuddered slightly. Despite the heat rising from Jacob's body, Amy felt a chill as she remembered Edward's touch.

"When I … when I kissed him, he responded like a wild man. He threw his arms around me and pressed his lips against my throat. At the same time, he began to growl. But then, I don't know why … he stopped."

"Didn't he want you?" Jacob asked.

"Of course he did. At least I think so. It wasn't him. It was me. You see, I … I pushed him away. He was scaring me," Amy admitted sadly.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, it was just that he was … well, cold. Like an iceberg. I have never felt anything as cold as when his lips touched mine. It was horrible – as if he were an alien or a dead body or something. I just freaked. And I think I hurt him. He pulled away and got up off the bench like a rocket. At first, I thought he had disappeared. But he was there. He was standing right by the door with his hand on the latch. I think he was waiting for something, but I'm still not sure what he thought. All I could see was the hurt and anguish on his face. It haunts me to this day."

"What did you do?"

"The only thing I could. I jumped up off the bench and tried to go after him. But after taking only one step forward, he held up his hand. 'No,' he said. 'I have to go.' I didn't know what to say, so I said, 'Edward,' again – just his name – but this time I could see the emotions playing across his face.

"I waited until he spoke. His last words were: 'I love you, Amy. But I have to go. Goodbye.'

"And then," she whispered. "He was gone."

3


	6. Chapter 6 Uninvited Guests

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. 06/13/09

**Chapter 6 – Uninvited Guests **

September 2008

"Gone? You mean you never saw Cullen again?" Jake asked.

"No, not until that horrible day," Amy answered, her voice shaking slightly as she remembered it.

"The day of the fight," Jake stated with finality.

"Is that what they call it? A bloody massacre is more like it – a slaughter of the lambs."

As she spoke, Amy shuddered and stared blankly out the darkened window. Suddenly, with no warning, the skin on the back of her hand felt as cold as if an ice cube had touched it. Snatching her hand away, she gasped, the intake of breath giving away her shock.

It was an odd sensation. Her palm had been calmly resting on the arm of the couch, and as her mind had painted the terrible scene of that long ago day in vivid, vulgar detail, Amy had reflexively gripped the soft leather of the arm rest. At that exact moment, she had felt … something. But what was it?

"What's the matter?" Jake asked, his eyes narrowing. Something cold and deadly had entered the room. Sensing a familiar presence, he glanced piercingly in every direction trying to catch a glimpse of the creature. It was there, and he knew exactly what it was. Fighting back the impulse to growl, Jacob felt an uncontrollable urge flash through him like a thunderbolt. It was a familiar feeling, and if he wasn't careful, it would happen in seconds. Like a beacon of warning, he felt the hair rise uncontrollably on the back of his neck.

"I … I'm not sure," Amy replied, her voice still quaking. "I thought …" she paused, her voice trailing off into a whisper. 'Edward?' she thought silently.

xxxxxxx

November 2000 – Sophomore Year

Amy turned slowly and raised her eyes to meet his. Her expression was that of an angry lioness, her hair tumbling down about her shoulders to make the vision match her wildly enraged emotions. She was not happy.

"You look beautiful when you're angry," Mike Newton said, his previously assured manner beginning to crack.

"I am not angry," Amy answered with quick denial, forcing herself to remain calm.

Moving closer, Michael kept his eyes locked on hers, his lips twitching into a smirk. As fast as it had left, his confidence had surged back, feeding his next move. Taking a step closer, he tried to gauge her mood. Silently, he approached to within an arm's length, taking the time to look down at her close fitting sweater.

"Mike," she warned. "Don't …"

Mistaking her words as mere teasing, he ignored her. Instead, he smiled with what he hoped was irresistible charm, his eyes half closing in desire. With a somewhat jerky motion, he reached up and put his hand on Amy's waist. The electrifying contact was all he needed to stimulate his advance. Ignoring caution, the need propelled him forward.

"Amy," he said with an ache, his arms reaching around her slim waist in a single lunge. The thin, moist lips hit Amy's mouth like a sledgehammer and bounced off, the action not unlike the recoil of a gun. But the boy was unprepared for the reaction that was about to come.

With a mighty smack, Amy's open hand hit Mike's face, the sound of the slap echoing off the walls like the crack of a whip. At first she felt a small amount of gratification from her action, but she quickly changed her mind. She watched helplessly as the boy slammed like a falling boulder onto the carpet, his astonished face staring up at her from where he had landed on his back.

"Oh my God," Amy cried out, immediately dropping to the floor. She had wanted Michael to stop, but not like this. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," he answered dejectedly, his ego bruised more than his body. "I'm fine, but you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"I told you to stop, but you wouldn't listen." Amy's anger had evaporated as soon as she had seen Mike's prone body. But as she knelt beside him, she began to wonder. How could she have knocked him to the ground so easily? The slap had flattened him as efficiently as a flyswatter dispatching a wingless bug. But was it _her_ slap that she heard? Surely, _she_ couldn't have done that. The earsplitting crack had seemed inhuman in its intensity.

Pushing the odd thought out of her mind, she twisted her lips anxiously, regretting her rash behavior. She was just seconds away from apologizing when the front door flew open.

"Well, now, what do we have here?" her mother asked, the wisdom of her years fueling her suspicion. "And what, may I ask, are you doing on the floor, Mr. Newton?"

xxxxxx

September 2008

'Edward,' Amy thought, the idea springing like eternal hope to her mind. But that was impossible. Edward was long dead. Yet, she had sensed something – was it a ghost? And why had she thought of him? Frowning, Amy shook her head. It seemed no matter what happened in her life lately, she constantly thought of Edward.

But Jacob was not at all uncertain. The smell had been unmistakable. It lingered in the room like stale smoke. The devil had been there – he was sure of it. But like quicksilver, it had escaped, the evil presence no longer lurking in their midst.

"Jacob?" Amy asked, noticing her friend's reaction. Her wide eyes stared at him, the anxious look imitating that of a frightened child. "What's happening? What do you see? Tell me."

In a surge of adrenalin, Jake had leapt from his seat, his eyes immediately focusing on the open window. Although the night air had barely stirred, the curtains were moving in a delicate but energetic dance, the fabric lifting into motion by an unseen hand.

"It's nothing. Just a breeze." He took two long strides toward the window and laid his hands on the sill. Searching the parking lot below, he scanned for any hint of movement in the velvety darkness. Jacob sensed it was out there – watching. He could feel it.

"You're scaring me. Please come back and sit down. I'm sure it's nothing." Trying to sound convincing, Amy waved her hand weakly in a somewhat dismissive gesture, but her eyes betrayed her fear.

In one swift flex of his muscular arms, Jake slammed the window shut with a loud bang, the unexpected noise making Amy jump up off the couch.

"Hey, don't worry. It's just the Boogie man." He laughed and turned around to face her again. "Or maybe a giant Smurf." His expression had turned mischievous as he remembered Amy's former obsession with the little blue-bodied animations.

Changing the subject to avoid Amy's inquiries, Jacob asked her in an innocent tone, "Got something to eat? I'm starving." His gleaming smile spread like cream cheese across his face. Lazily, he sauntered away, this time toward the kitchen.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Sighing, Amy rolled her eyes but inwardly she smiled. That was the Jacob she had known so well as a boy. Eager to find something to keep her busy, Amy gladly trotted after him.

"How about some frozen pizza? I have mushroom and cheese and …" her voice became muffled as she stuffed her head in the freezer. "And more mushroom and cheese. I don't remember – do you like mushrooms?"

Grabbing her from behind, Jacob pulled her roughly into his arms, his hands flipping her around to face him as easily as a short order cook turning a stack of hamburgers.

Screaming in surprise, Amy began to laugh. Her giggles joined Jacob's lusty guffaws as they stood before the open freezer staring at each other up close. It was incredible how her old friend resembled a giant. Jake towered over Amy, her five-foot, six-inch frame dwarfed by his immense size. She had forgotten just how tall he had become.

The two stood molded together as the hoarfrost from the open freezer billowed down around them like a London fog. With a gentle softness, Jacob's mouth relaxed slightly, his lips parting to reveal his sparkling white teeth. Leaning closer, he wrapped his arms around her body in a cocoon of warmth, sliding his hands slowly up her back.

Unable to resist, Amy turned her face up to meet his. Her cerulean eyes were filled with longing, but there was also pain. Jacob saw the hurt, and in response, he wanted to crush her aching heart into his own torn spirit. If only they could help each other heal.

But, however tempting the opportunity, Jacob hesitated. It simply wasn't the right time. Relaxing his hold, he released his grip and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" he quipped. "Never seen a hungry native before? I'll eat you if you don't watch out. That is … unless," he looked back into the open freezer. "Ah, I knew you'd have some."

Reaching between packages of frozen vegetables, he spied a long time favorite – ice cream sandwiches.

"How about if I munch on these while you make the pizza? Then you can finish telling me about—"

"I know. Don't say it again. I'll tell you, but you have to let me work into it. It's not easy. And you can't laugh."

"Laugh?" Jacob said, his face flushing with hurt. "How could I laugh at death?"

xxxxxxx

November 2000 – Sophomore Year

"I have never seen such a large turkey," Billy Black said contentedly as he closed his eyes, his hands clasped over his expanded stomach. "Are you sure it was a turkey and not an ostrich?"

"Don't be such a cow, Dad," Jacob replied, embarrassed at his father's humor. Looking away, he decided to rest his eyes on Bella instead. She was sitting across from him at the huge dining room table playing with a piece of pie. The slice of mangled crust and spiced pumpkin took on the shape of an artist's sculpture.

She and her father, Charlie Swan, had joined the Blacks at the Isadorras' house for the outstanding Thanksgiving feast, and now that the meal was over, the group relaxed in various seats near the table or in front of the small television set. The football game had been temporarily interrupted by yet another beer commercial.

Amy's mother, Elizabeth, had just finished up in the kitchen and now stood beside Billy's chair, her hand resting casually on his shoulder. "Can't stop watching football, can you?" she chided.

"I could, if you'd get me another piece of Bella's pumpkin pie. That is if Jake hasn't eaten it all."

Ignoring his comment, Elizabeth glanced down at the floor where her daughter Amy lay sprawled in front of the ancient stereo cabinet, her head half buried in a pillow.

"Amy," her mother called out to her daughter, "He'll come. Just give him some time. It's still early."

As if answering Elizabeth's summons, a loud rapping came from the direction of the front door. Amy was up and off the floor in less than a second, her face lighting up in blaze of happiness. Bouncing across the floor, she yanked open the door. As easily as her spirits had lifted, her heart now sank like a stone tossed carelessly into a pool of water.

It was Mike Newton.

"Hi, gorgeous," he purred, sporting his brightest smile.

"Oh, Mom?" Amy quickly turned. "I just remembered. I have to go over to Angela's house. She has one of my hats."

"Now? You have to go now?" her mother asked in an astonished voice. "Michael's just come to see you." Irritated at her daughter's rudeness, she crossed her arms in dismay.

"Sorry, Mom. Gotta go," Amy blurted. With a quick reach, she plucked her coat off the hook by the door and sped past Mike, leaving him standing alone at the entry.

Forlornly, Michael looked after her retreating form. "Amy? Can I come? I'll take you," he pleaded.

"No. That's okay," Amy answered. With a swift pull, the door shut in Michael's face.

Outside, Amy marched down the steps of the porch and then dragged her feet along the path and onto the sidewalk. It was only six blocks to Angela's, but Amy knew that was not where she was headed. In fact, she really didn't know where she was going. She simply had to get out of that house.

Plodding along, Amy hung her head. Her hair fell like rivers of milk chocolate on either side of her face, the motion of her body swinging the heavy tresses as she walked. To her right, a rustle of leaves stirred, but she didn't react. The wind was blowing the dried foliage into large swirls across the lawns as she walked, and the stiff breeze clawed at her cloak.

'Yes,' she thought, 'this was decidedly better.'

Picking up speed, she felt her spirit soar, the brisk, late fall air putting an optimistic spring in her step. As she continued to walk, the sun peeped out of the fast-moving gray clouds, allowing a shimmering ray of sun to pour down on the earth. The image looked like the eternal finger of God.

What she wouldn't have given at that moment for a camera. Sighing, she thrust her cold hands into her pockets. Surprised, she fingered the small pocket camera that Edward had given her for her birthday last June. That was strange. What was it doing in her pocket? Surely, she would have placed it in the top drawer of her bureau as she always did. After all, Amy was quite organized with her things. Perhaps her mother had borrowed it and placed it in the pocket of her coat. Well, whatever the reason, it was fate that the small camera was now in her slim hands and ready to perform.

Lifting the device to capture the image, she waited till the sun once again poured its golden light down to earth like a beacon onto the hills beyond. As she prepared the shot, a flash of light sparkled from the hillside, the staggering brightness shocking Amy with its intensity. The jolt caused her to snap the picture prematurely, the flicker of sunlit jewels captured in an unplanned portrait.

Several other pictures followed, the glistening light finally dimming as the late afternoon sun fell behind the distant mountains. Sadly, Amy placed her camera back in her pocket as the looming darkness took control of the street. There would be no more pictures that night.

From far down the street, Amy heard the start of a car engine. The headlights of the vehicle sprang to life as the artificial beams of light replaced the sun's last fading rays. Turning around, Amy faced the oncoming car and watched it approach, her curiosity piqued. What neighbor would be driving around on Thanksgiving night? After all, most people in Forks were either already home or ensconced in a relative's cozy hospitality. Perhaps the person was returning home after a hearty meal.

Observing the car, Amy noticed only the speed of vehicle as it picked up momentum. Increasing in velocity, it came hurriedly toward her. She could barely make out a single dim figure – obviously male – that held the steering wheel in a decidedly relaxed manner. The make of the car was hard to see at first behind the blinding headlights, but as the vehicle neared, she could easily see that it was a Volvo.

Only after the analytical side of her brain had calmly realized the danger, Amy began to panic. The car was approaching at an incredible speed, and the driver didn't seem to see her. If she didn't watch out, he was going to hit her. Jumping up on a neighbor's lawn for protection, she began to panic. What was this crazy driver up to?

Revving the engine as it shifted, the driver tore after her, but just as Amy was sure the car would leap the curb and attack, the car screeched to a stop, the tires gripping the pavement in reluctance. With a pop, the passenger side door flew open.

"Get in," he said sweetly. "Happy Thanksgiving."

4


	7. Chapter 7 A Drive in the Fog

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. 07/13/09

**Chapter 7 – A Drive in the Fog**

September 2008

"You have chocolate in the corner of your mouth." Amy pointed to a morsel of food on Jake's lip that was left over from the four ice cream sandwiches he had just consumed.

Frowning, Jacob licked dutifully to try to dispose of the evidence.

"No, you still haven't gotten it," Amy said, tapping her index finger just to the left of his chin. "It's right there."

Once again he tried to use his tongue to remove the debris, but the sticky, cake-like substance remained stubbornly secured with the tenacity of an ocean barnacle.

"There. Is it gone?"

"Honestly, you are such a pig." Amy leaned over and playfully licked the tip of her finger before rubbing it carefully against his lower lip. She had every intention of removing the now thoroughly wet crumb, but Jacob's closeness was affecting her more than she would admit. With her brows furrowed in concentration, she innocently opened her lips and stuck out her tongue. Her mouth hovered so close to his that he could feel her sweet, hot breath on his cheek.

This was the second time that evening that Jacob had found himself staring at Amy's lips. Unable to stop himself, he moved forward, covering the last half-inch of distance in less than a second. Amy's tongue quickly retreated, but her body did not. Sensing no resistance, Jacob took her reaction as a signal to proceed. Without hesitation, he pressed his full lips against her still open mouth.

It had been so long since he had kissed a woman that the fire in his body exploded in a roar of lust as concentrated as a butane torch. Eagerly, his hand slipped around Amy's back as she allowed him to draw her closer. They both seemed to want more, and it was only through a mind numbing fog of heat that Jacob heard Amy moan. The soft sound made him hesitate. It might have signaled pain, relief or pleasure, and Jake had no idea what to think, his own urges overcoming any sense of sanity.

Fate, however, had other plans. Coming from a distance that seemed light years away, a buzzer went off in the kitchen. The mushroom and cheese pizza was done.

Drawn back to reality, Amy pulled away, her eyes reflecting both an odd shyness and an undeniable flicker of desire.

"I'd better get the pizza," she spoke up quickly.

"Want me to help you?" he asked.

"Jake," she said meaningfully. "I'm not sure what I want right now."

xxxxxxx

November 2000 – Sophomore Year

"Edward," Amy exclaimed in surprise, her heart racing. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought you might be in need of some company."

"Why? How? Where did you—" she blurted.

"Wait! Slow down." He laughed. "Do you mean, how did I know you were here? Or how did I know you wanted to see me?" He grinned mischievously.

"How could you _possibly_ know I was out here? Were you at the house? Did you talk to my mom?" Amy asked, her seemingly endless blast of questions causing Edward's mouth to open slightly in surprise. She had walked up to the open car door, but instead of jumping in, she leaned down just enough to meet Edward's honey-colored gaze. "And how could you possibly think I wanted to see you? Isn't that a bit presumptuous?"

"Well, no," Edward said, looking away guiltily. "And that is the answer to most of your questions. Actually, I was taking a shortcut to the mini-mart. We were out of whipping cream."

Edward's smile played around his lips like a dancer learning to do the tango, the movement a constant mix of subtly and temptation. Playfully, he waited for her response.

"Oh," Amy said in a small voice, her embarrassment causing her to blush. "I didn't mean—"

"—to infer that I am a snoop?"

"NO! I … I guess I just don't trust my mom. I think she worries about me too much."

"Come on then. Get in. I promise I won't take you back home. Not unless you want me to." Edward patted the seat next to him and looked up at her imploringly, his devilish smile subdued into a smirk of near innocence.

Raising her eyebrow, Amy tilted her head warily. This playful side of Edward was exposed much too rarely, and a glimmer of curiosity made up her mind.

"Okay, but I really don't want to go back – at least not just yet," she replied, thinking of Mike Newton waiting anxiously for her return.

Tucking her long legs beneath her, she stepped into the silver Volvo and pulled the door closed. Deliberately, she fastened her seat belt before finally turning to look at Edward.

"What?" Amy said nervously. Edward was still staring at her, his expression one of amusement. Amy, however, did not see the humor.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" This time her suspicion grew larger than her trust.

"Hold on," he answered. "I like to drive fast."

With a swift jerk of his arm, he changed gears, his feet moving at remarkable speed as he adjusted the clutch. Obediently, the car lurched forward. Following his commands in a frightening surge of power, the Volvo flew away from the curb, thrusting forward like a cheetah after prey. The man's serene look of concentration would have provided Amy with an assurance of his complete control, if it weren't for the slight twitch of the man's lips.

Flicking his eyes at her, his face sported a confident smile wordlessly urging her to relax. In no time they had sped off into the darkness. Soon the streets of Forks were replaced by the curving, two-lane road leading south toward the entrance of Olympic National Park. His pace continued to accelerate, the silver bullet streaking along the timber shrouded highway. The car seemed to melt into the roadbed as it hugged the curves in a caress of speed.

"Edward!" Amy shrieked. "What are you doing? Please. Can't you slow down? _What is the matter with you?"_

Amy's heart was beyond beating, the flutter of the organ a mere reflection of the panic that had gripped her soul. With her deep, blue eyes widening in terror, Amy turned away from the view of the highway ahead. At first she was tempted to screw her eyes closed, but her curiosity finally overcame her fear. Instead, she turned toward Edward and frantically tried to understand this new side to her piano instructor.

"Don't worry. I'm a very good driver. Trust me," Edward answered, his soothing voice melting her objections like hot sunbeams on a chocolate bar. She easily fell under his charm.

As they drove, the fog rolled off the ocean in waves. Its billowing surges hit the car like cotton candy enfolding the vehicle in its magic. With visibility hovering near zero, the atmosphere created an illusion of security. The Volvo appeared to be frozen in time and space as it hurtled forward in the mist. From time to time, Edward would gaze at her with his beguiling smile. Captured by his allure, she smiled back. He was hard to resist. Over time, Amy felt herself being lulled into a calming sleep. But just as her head began to nod, the car screeched to a halt.

Sleepily, she tried to gather her thoughts. Where were they? Glancing out of the window at the invisible landscape, she sensed no fear. Instead, she felt as if a cocoon of protection enveloped her, the reassuring sensation filling her with happiness. But there was something else. Realizing she was alone in the car with Edward, an all too familiar sensation began to take control.

"Edward?" Amy asked uncertainly, her heart now pounding for a different reason. "Why did you stop?"

"I need to talk to you," Edward began almost too politely, a strange shyness creeping into his speech. "You need to be more careful." Looking down at his hand, he rubbed the tip of his index finger on the leather steering wheel. He had turned off the engine, and the car's interior was almost completely dark. A faint light from a parking lot beyond sifted weakly through the fog casting a soft orange glow around the strong features of his profile.

Amy's mind was filled with confusion. The conflicting feelings of respect for her teacher mingled with a newly awakening lust. Breathing deeply, the sensual smell of him filled her nostrils. Without realizing it, she leaned closer.

Sensing the movement, Edward turned his head. He moved so quickly that Amy almost missed it, her eyes suddenly filled with the beauty that was his face.

"There are dangers out there that you don't understand."

"What are you saying?" Amy asked, not at all sure of where this conversation was going.

Only silence answered her inquiry, yet it was not complete silence. She heard him breathing. His deep breaths were slow and deliberate, the air moving through his nose and down into his lungs with great care. Flaring slightly, his nostrils opened with each intake of air. He appeared poised for action, like a predator ready to pounce.

"You shouldn't be wandering out alone at night," Edward said softly. "You have no idea what kind of danger is lurking out there. The world is filled with evil."

Thinking about what Edward said, Amy looked away and avoided his gaze. She was sure he simply worried too much, just like her mother, but there was something truly frightening in the way he had spoken about 'evil.'

"I can take care of myself," Amy replied confidently. "But why are you so concerned about me all of a sudden?"

"All of a sudden?" he asked. "No, I don't think so."

Impulsively, Edward shifted in his seat and turned his body completely sideways. Uncontrollably, his hand reached out to her, his long fingers stopping just short of her cheek. Like a statue he froze, his expression filled with so much complexity that Amy could only stare back in bewilderment. One thing was clear. Edward cared.

Slowly, he drew his hand back, his face reluctantly filling with torment.

"Don't …" Amy said softly and reached out her delicate small fingers toward his arm. "Don't move away."

A small flicker of hope flashed across his face before the horror of his reality yanked him back.

"Edward, please …" Amy begged, wanting with all of her heart to touch him. Unable to admit her feelings in the past, she had passed them off as a simple childhood crush, but now – was it possible? Had she just read something in his eyes? Did he want her as much as she wanted him?

Withdrawing, Edward frowned. This was not what he had intended. His eyes became buried in an overhang of eyebrows as he stared at the console in front of him. Reluctantly, he tried to concentrate on the display of gages concealed darkly within the slumbering machine.

"No, Amy. Please listen. There is something happening … something very dangerous—"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going to happen—"

With the eyes of a demon, Edward turned to look at her again, his eyes taking on a preternatural glow as they bore into her from across the darkened car.

"Amy," he said, his voice filled with anguish. "You must listen to me. Promise me you'll listen."

"Of course," she replied shakily. He was starting to scare her.

Relieved at her response, his expression softened, but only a bit, the fear for her safety still burning in his eyes like a glowing ember. Stretching his legs like a practiced habit, he moved his back against the door, posing comfortably like a model ready for a photo shoot.

"Good. Now, have you been reading the papers? Have you heard about the attacks?"

Frowning, Amy nodded. What on earth was he talking about? Yes, the news was full of dramatic coverage concerning a series of murders in the Seattle area, some as far south as Portland, but what did that have to do with the sleepy little community of Forks?

"Is that what this is all about? You're worried about me?" she said, wonderingly. Amy was certainly not expecting this. Her emotions flooded with a combination of impatience and disappointment as she gazed back at Edward. But what had she expected? He was her teacher, after all, and she – just a young teenage girl.

"Yes," he answered strongly. "You have no idea what's lurking out there. Do you have any idea how tempting a target you are? How enticing your scent is?"

Suddenly, Edward's expression changed. He had said too much.

Amy felt her cheeks flush with pleasure. So, he liked her perfume.

"Promise me you'll stay home and not wander around at night by yourself?"

Sighing, Amy turned her head away to look at the ever-increasing density of fog.

"I want you to call me if you're going for a walk. I'd feel much better if you'd let me escort you."

A small smile appeared on Amy's lips. Did she want Edward as her protector? Absolutely!

"All right," she replied, her grin blooming forth like a field of wildflowers after a summer rain. "I promise." Leaning toward him, she twisted her body, and in the process, the tiny pocket camera fell out of her coat and onto the floor of the car between them. In unison, both pairs of eyes locked on the device.

With a gentlemanly bow of his head, Edward bent down and snatched the camera up off the floor.

"I believe this is yours," he smirked, his irresistible grin reappearing pleasantly on his face.

"Thank you," she answered, reaching out to accept the object. But before she had a chance to grasp it, Edward moved toward her. His body slowly came closer, his tousled hair falling forward onto his forehead as he leaned in. Was he going to kiss her? God, she wanted him to. His lips were so close. She could see his teeth and his tongue as he opened his mouth slightly, her own lips anticipating the kiss. Dreamily, she closed her eyes.

Seconds passed, and as Amy waited, nothing happened. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the engine revving loudly as Edward started the car.

"Are we leaving?" Amy asked, her eyes flying open in surprise.

"I'd better get you home. I wouldn't want your mom to worry," Edward answered, his lips drawn up in yet another teasing grin.

After the long, silent drive back, Edward dropped her off in front of her house. In blur of speed, he had jumped out of the driver's seat to circle the car. Like the perfect gentleman, he opened the passenger side door to allow Amy to exit.

"You remember your promise?" he said, the first words he had uttered since they had turned around in the fog. "You'll call me if you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes," Amy answered with a nod. "I promise I'll call you."

"Perfect," he replied.

With a jaunty step, he almost floated back around the Volvo. With two hands on the top of the car, he lifted himself off the ground and slid his legs into the driver's seat as easily as an acrobat. With the briefest of hand movements, he waved goodbye and drove off, leaving Amy alone on the sidewalk.

Her eyes followed the car as it drove away, her expression one of intense longing. What would it have felt like to kiss him? Running her tongue around the inside of her mouth, she wished she had the courage to initiate something of her own. Sighing, she knew that would never happen. It wasn't in her personality to be forward. She would just have to wait.

Absent mindedly, she turned to walk up the steps to the house, sliding her hand in her coat pocket to look for the camera. 'That's odd,' she thought. He must have given it back to her. But if he did, why wasn't it in her coat?

Before she opened the door to the house, she looked out at the empty street where the silver Volvo had so recently pulled away. Her life had taken on a decidedly new twist, but where would it go from here?

4


	8. Chapter 8 Assembly

**Author's note:** This chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 07/19/09

**Chapter 8 – Assembly**

September 2008

The chips of crust from the leftover pizza littered the plates on the coffee table, but neither of the room's occupants seemed in any hurry to clean up the mess. Staring at the bottle of water in her hand, Amy sighed and cleared her throat while Jacob listened expectantly for her to continue.

"I have no idea why my car wouldn't start. Sometimes I had trouble with the carburetor on rainy days," said Amy in a soft voice.

"Yeah, like there aren't enough rainy days in Forks. If I remember, didn't you hitch a ride with Bella?"

"You remember that? Funny how certain things sort of stick in your head," Amy observed wryly as she thought back to that fateful day at the end of her senior year.

"Of course I remember. If you two hadn't stopped to drop off that set of wrenches that her father had borrowed, I never would have come to the high school that day."

"I don't understand."

Jake sat up as he began to explain. "When I opened the door on Bella's side, she accidentally knocked her backpack out of the truck. There were books and papers all over the place. It took us a good fifteen minutes to find everything, but I must have missed one of her notebooks. I didn't see it till after you'd driven away."

"Hmmm, I don't remember that …" Amy replied, a slight frown creasing her forehead.

"No, I think you must have been in a trance or something. You didn't even get out of the truck. You just sat there staring out the front window. It was so unlike you." Pausing, Jake lowered his eyes in thought. "But wasn't that only a month after Cullen quit?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Amy answered in a small voice. "It was four weeks exactly since Edward had left. Since he … disappeared."

After a few moments of silence, Jake prodded her to continue. "So, you were saying?"

"Yeah, well … Bella and I were running late, so we took off for the school. By the time we got to the lot, there weren't any parking spaces left, so we ended up parking in the street. That's when I noticed his car."

"Cullen's?"

"Yes," Amy answered impatiently. "Who else would I care about?"

"True," Jake offered a hint of a smile. "So, where was the car?"

"He'd parked it about two blocks away down a side street – but I spotted the Volvo immediately. The strange part was that he wasn't alone. He had at least three people in the car with him, but it was so rainy and dark that day that I couldn't see who the other people were. Plus Edward's Volvo had tinted windows."

"You're sure it was him in the car?" Jake inquired.

"I might not have been sure then, but after … after the …"

"The fight …"

"Yes, after the fight I knew it had to be him, and most likely some of his family: Alice and some of the others. It was just so freaky. Why were they sitting in the car? It was as if they were expecting something to happen. They must have had some idea, or why would they have shown up so conveniently? Just when—"

"It started," Jake inserted.

"No, not when it started. They didn't come till after it all began. You weren't there. You didn't see it."

"I came in near the end," he corrected her. "I saw some of it, but I was just too late. She was already …" Jake's voice had started off strong, but his words had dwindled to a whisper.

"Dead," Amy helped him finish. Seeing the sudden pain leap to Jacob's eyes, Amy immediately slid toward him. Her hands wrapped around his thick, muscled arm as she attempted to provide some sort of comfort, her head falling gently against his chest. As she leaned against him, the heat of his body radiated like a bonfire through his clothes.

"It's okay," Jake said. "Did you see them get out of the car?"

"No. There wasn't enough time, even if I'd wanted to. All we could do was rush into the building and try to get to the gym as fast as possible. The assembly was scheduled to start exactly at eight. By the time we finally arrived, the speeches had already started. Since it was Senior Appreciation Day, all the kids in our class were forced to sit in the front rows, y' know, so we could be stared at and—"

"_Appreciated?"_ Jake teased.

"Something like that. Anyway, Principal Sutherland was going on and on about how proud he was and how great we were – you know, the usual teacher stuff, when the door to the gym burst open. There were at least a dozen of them, maybe more – all with those horrible red eyes. They spread out in front of us like a fan with Bella and I right in the center."

Amy could feel the muscles in Jacob's arm tightening into rock as she continued.

"Their clothes were filthy. A few of them weren't even wearing shoes. I don't know why I remembered this, but one girl, she was only about twelve, had the most beautiful face. She looked just like a cherub, except that her skin was sort of white – like porcelain.

"When they came in, everyone froze. You can't imagine how quiet it got. Nobody said a word. Not until Principal Sutherland asked them what they were doing. I couldn't believe how polite he was. I think he said, 'Excuse me, can I help you?' That seemed to be when their leader, a woman with long reddish hair, made the first move. She turned toward Mr. Sutherland and smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was gruesome. Like something out of a horror film.

"She raised her arm and then dropped it like a hammer. That's when it started. The attackers seemed to explode at the crowd."

"And Bella?" Jacob said softly, his voice rough like sandpaper.

"She was right next to me. I heard her scream, and then when I turned my head, she … she was—"

"Tell me!" Jake demanded. Turning to face her, Jacob grabbed Amy shoulders and squeezed hard, his face contorted with agony. His body became as tense as a wild animal ready to attack.

Amy's only possible reaction was fear. Gasping, she stared back at him, her eyes shimmering with tears.

Realizing what he was doing, Jacob suddenly relaxed his grip and let his hands fall to his sides. "I'm sorry. I didn't …" Unable to finish his sentence, he simply shook his head, but as he turned away a slight groan escaped his throat.

"Jacob," Amy said tenderly, the fear having evaporated at the sound of his words. "It's okay. I know how you feel."

Breathing in raggedly, Jacob grimaced and put his hand to his forehead. "Please … What happened to Bella?" As he said her name, Jake looked up at Amy. The man's dark brown eyes were glistening with a combination of terror and pain, but Amy also saw courage. He really wanted to know.

"All right." Amy took Jacob's hand and clasped it tightly with both of her own. This wasn't going to be easy.

"As soon as the red-haired woman gave the signal, Bella looked at me. She didn't seem frightened as much as confused. Then, she looked back at them. It happened in an instant. If I had blinked, I would have missed it. They yanked her away, and she was gone."

"Oh God," Jacob gasped, his heart in too much pain to hold back.

"She … she wasn't afraid. You have to remember that. She was bewildered, just like all of us, but she wasn't scared. At least … not that I saw."

Taking several deep breaths, Jacob lowered his head and closed his eyes, fighting to keep control. Amy could see that whatever he was doing seemed to be working. His body seemed to relax. Leaning forward, he moved away from her and placed his elbows on his thighs, his hands covering his face. Rubbing his eyes, he looked straight ahead and after a few moments he managed to compose himself. With a rather forced smile, he looked back at Amy.

"So, what happened to you?" he asked. Amy could see a telltale streak of wetness on his cheek. Reaching up, she took her finger and wiped it away. Flinching at her touch, he turned his head away, slightly embarrassed.

"I know it's hard," Amy said, her hand moving from his face to his arm.

"Just tell me. Did they … did any of them touch you?" Jacob had raised his eyes. There in the chocolate brown depths, Amy saw his expression change. The soft, caring eyes were filled with concern, and it appeared that his focus was no longer entirely on Bella. "Please, tell me."

Swallowing hard, Amy looked away. This was the hardest part of the story for her.

"After they took Bella …" Amy paused.

"Go on," Jacob urged her, his voice much stronger.

"There was another attacker right on the heels of the first. He was tall and thin with black, stringy, shoulder length hair. I don't know why I remembered this, but he had on a red, striped shirt. He must have been moving as fast as the rest, but for some reason, the whole thing slowed down at this point – at least from my point of view. Maybe it was the adrenalin or the panic I was feeling. I'm not sure. All I remember is the look in the man's eyes. He was … I guess I'd have to describe him as … elated – like he had just won a prize. I must have looked terrified, but just as the man reached me, I saw … _Edward_."

Jacob watched her, deciding it was best to remain silent.

"I think there was a brief moment when I thought I was dead," she continued. "I thought maybe I must have died, and Edward was there waiting for me to take me into heaven. But I knew I was in hell when I saw what happened next.

"Edward … he – he sort of snatched the man away. _Snatched_ – that's the perfect word to describe it. His arm reached out and plucked the man up into the air like he was a piece of fruit. I never saw such anger before. And then his sister was there. Alice. She held the man's hands as Edward … oh God …"

"What did he do?" said Jake.

"He …" Amy closed her eyes before she could continue. "He grabbed the man's head and … twisted it off. Just like a cork on a bottle. Then he threw it like a basketball to … someone else, I don't know who."

"Jesus …" Jacob said in a low voice.

"Then the rest of the man … Edward took him apart – piece by piece – like a toy. And then tossed him, bit by bit, onto the floor. It was at that point that our eyes met. He looked at me with those golden, gleaming eyes, and he was afraid. Not of the attackers. He was afraid of me. Afraid of what I was thinking. At least, that's what I thought. I guess I'll never know because then three of the attackers literally flew at Edward. They tore him apart as easily as he had taken down the first man. I watched as he was ripped into pieces in front of me. Then, I guess I must have passed out.

"When I woke up, I was in the hospital with Dr. Cullen looking down at me. Next to him, sitting on a chair by my bed, was Alice. They both looked at me sort of strangely without saying a word, but I remember the look in their eyes. They were so sad, but even though they were probably grieving for Edward, they both looked at me like I was the one that needed comforting.

"Dr. Cullen told me that Edward had passed away and that they'd already cremated the body. That was it. I never got to see him before they—"

"Don't, Amy. You'll just torture yourself."

"But, I … I just wanted to … say goodbye." There was no reason to hold back. She had grieved for years, but the hurt this night was as fresh as if it had happened only yesterday. Her throat closed with the grip of her pain, and she began to cry.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'm right here. Go ahead and cry." Jacob's soothing voice and strong arms cuddled her with tenderness, his warm body protecting her as she shuddered with raking sobs.

"I _… I … loved him so much_ … and I miss him," Amy cried, her words broken apart as she gasped. "I'll love him till I die."

"I know, I know, it'll be oaky," he said again, rocking her in his arms. Lightly, he stroked her cheek with a napkin to wipe away the tears, but as fast as he cleared the wetness, more droplets fell from her eyes to replace them. The pain was deep, and Jacob knew it would never completely disappear, but maybe there was hope with the healing of time.

They sat that way in silence for almost an hour, before Amy began to nod off, her explosion of tears the cause of intense exhaustion.

"Hey," Jacob said, gently nudging her awake. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Hmmm," Amy answered, her eyelids refusing to open.

"It's five minutes to four. That's a.m." Jacob had taken his cell phone out of his pocket and was checking for text messages. "This thing's been vibrating my pocket off. It looks like the guys at the stag party kind of missed me."

"Jake, why didn't you remind me? You could have gone," Amy said, feeling half awful. She was sorry he missed the party, but not at all sorry he had stayed.

As if in unison, they both looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Maybe life wouldn't be so painful anymore. Maybe there was hope – as long as she had a friend – as long as she had Jacob.

4


	9. Chapter 9 Warning Signs

**Author's note:** This chapter has now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 08/11/09

**Chapter 9 – Warning Signs **

November 2000 – Sophomore Year

"Did you get the camera?" Carlisle asked, his expression quite serious.

"Of course he did," Alice answered smugly. "I told you he would. Besides, how could you doubt Edward? He has a way of getting whatever he wants."

"Alice, don't …" Edward frowned. "It's not … like that."

"Oh, isn't it?" Alice's eyes lit up with a knowing look. The smile that spread across her face was as wide as the grin of a Cheshire cat with a freshly caught mouse.

Edward's eyes narrowed as he peered into Alice's mind, the image of a softly lit room filled with festive holiday decorations floated serenely into view. With dazzling clarity, he saw the image he was both dreading and hoping to see.

But before he could watch the scene play out, there was an unwelcome interruption. Jasper slid into the seat next to Alice, his hands holding a bundle of freshly printed photos. Immediately, Alice focused on Jasper's handsome face, the memory of yesterday's sultry, hot kisses dominating her thoughts. The glimpse into Edward's future would have to wait.

"Your Amy is quite talented," Jasper quipped, as he directed his observation at Edward. "Look what she's done with these wildlife scenes."

"Let me see those," Edward demanded, snatching them out of Jasper's hand.

Sorting through the top few photos, Edward's lips drew into a smile as he found several close-up shots of Amy's cat. But as he slid the next print into view, his mouth opened slightly in surprise. A darkened silhouette dominated the foreground as a stray ray of sunlight blossomed around the head of the camera's subject. The resulting composition of light and shadow portrayed what Edward saw as a hellish profile frozen in a halo of diamonds.

Raising his eyes from the incriminating evidence, he met the gaze of both Alice and Jasper, each of them sporting a knowing smile. Leaning forward, Jasper's expression changed to a reflection of urgent concern.

"If you can tear your eyes away from that intriguing glamour shot, take a look at this one." Jasper's long fingers moved the stack of photos aside slightly until the last of the prints slid out from underneath.

By now, Carlisle had moved behind Edward. As he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, four pairs of inhuman eyes examined the photo now fully exposed on the table.

At first, the overall beauty of the artist's work impressed the viewers. In the background, a heavenly display of clouds and sun played across the paper. But the glorious scene in the sky was overpowered by an unearthly image of power from below. There amidst the massive growth of pines, ferns and cedar that covered the hills, three glowing jewels of light reflected the intruding spotlight of the sun's rays.

"Fiddler's Hill," Carlisle said softly. "Emmett's been watching the area for days now. I wonder if they're thinking about taking up residence there."

"But you said yesterday that it's not likely. You know how nomadic these types are," Edward said with a puzzled look.

"I don't think it's permanent, but there must be some sort of attraction that keeps them in the area. So far, I haven't heard of any attacks," Carlisle observed. "Jasper, could you assist Emmett today, and keep an eye on them?"

"Of course," Jasper said with a nod, his eager look reflecting a tactician's curiosity.

With a slight movement of the eyes, Carlisle looked expectantly at Alice.

"No, don't look at me like that. You know I'd have told you if I'd seen anything. I don't think they've decided where they're going next. All I can see at the moment is a clearing with some campers …" she hesitated and frowned. "It's the usual outcome, but I'm not sure where it's happening. It could be in Ohio for all I know."

"You're a lot of help," said Edward, half- teasing. "Can't you see a road sign or anything?"

Pouting, Alice stuck her tongue out. "You could go with Jasper, you know. Maybe you should make yourself useful and find out what they're planning. Or are you going to just follow that little human around all day?"

"She's not little. She's almost 17." Edward's eyes flickered with a mild display of anger, his impatience with Alice's ribbing growing by the minute.

"Just a baby," Alice mouthed silently, before breaking into a grin.

_And wasn't he also a baby at 24?_ Edward thought, his brows furrowing in disgust. _Forever 24 …_

xxxxxxxx

"Why don't you ever wear a hat?" Amy said, her smile betraying her amusement.

Standing on her toes, she reached up and lightly flicked the clusters of snowflakes out of Edward's hair. As she did, a chill crept over her, the remnants of the cold, wet snow dribbling in annoying trails down her bare arms. Lurching away, Edward frowned, but the sparkle in his golden eyes revealed his interest.

"And why aren't you wearing a sweater?" he asked. "You're going to catch the flu."

Laughing, Amy rolled her eyes. "There you go again. You're always worried about the flu. I'm not going to get sick."

"Can't you just humor me?" he said softly.

Unable to resist, Edward stepped closer and lifted his hand, his coat opening slightly as he moved. With his fingers only inches from Amy's hair, he hesitated.

"May I?" he asked.

Nodding, she turned her head to look at his outstretched fingers, the awkwardness of the moment filling her with suspense.

"Don't move," he cautioned.

The insides of her body began to churn as if locked in a giant blender. She imagined the blood and internals organs mingling together like hot sauce in a Bloody Mary mix. Trembling, she watched as he brushed her chocolate tresses in a tumble down her back, exposing the creamy whiteness of her pale neck. Next, he reached up and removed his long, wool scarf. With the gentlest touch, he wound the cloth around her shoulders.

As his hands slowly tucked the slightly damp scarf into a tie above her chest, the two locked gazes. The moment seemed like a glorious gift, the man reading the young woman's thoughts while the girl plainly understood the handsome visitor's desires. With a look that expressed both shyness and expectation, Amy glanced up at the dangling mass of mistletoe above her head. Edward's eyes followed hers, and when the meaning of her look became clear, his lips parted. The smile that followed revealed his perfectly white teeth, framed by a pair of moist, full lips.

"Hey," Jacob interrupted, tugging at Amy's arm. "We're almost ready. Bella's got the music sheets all set up by the piano. You don't think she'll expect me to sing, do you? I sound like a frog. Oh, hello, Mr. Cullen." Jake's tone had turned to ice as he eyed the piano instructor, his smile evaporating like sweat in a desert wind.

The spell had broken.

As Amy's attention was redirected to her friend, Edward took a step back and retreated to a spot in the shadows. Quickly, he removed his coat, and sat down on a stiff, wooden bench near the door.

Just as swiftly, Amy had been snatched away. Jacob had taken one arm while Bella grabbed the other, both eager to escort her to a place of honor in front of the piano. But as they pulled her along, Amy maneuvered just enough to look shyly back at Edward and was rewarded by a broad, enthusiastic smile, his eyes sparkling with mirth. There was, however, another overlying emotion that she sensed pouring from the honey-laced eyes. In her inexperience, she struggled to understand, but the look drilled through her body like a lightning strike, igniting a primal reaction as her body flooded with lust.

"Edward," Charlie Swan said in welcome as he joined the young man at his post by the door. "There's some food left from dinner. My Bella made blueberry cobbler, and there's about six-dozen varieties of Christmas cookies left. I understand it's a great Isadorra tradition to overfeed anyone that comes through the door."

"Thank you, sir, but I've already eaten," Edward replied politely, his eyes returning to the young girl at the piano.

"Please, call me Charlie," he said. "No need for formalities, my boy. When you live in Forks, everyone's your neighbor."

"I've lived here for … many years, Charlie," he reminded the man. "I know all about the hospitality of Forks." Although it had been more than ten years, Edward wisely omitted the exact number. There was no need to bring attention to the fact that he had been in Forks for over a decade, his youthful age never changing.

"Yes, well … you seem to have done an excellent job with her. Amy, that is," Charlie smiled, following Edward's gaze to the beautiful young woman poised at the piano.

Always observant, the Police Chief moved his eyes back to Edward and peered suspiciously in the young man's direction, wondering about his intentions. In that split second, Edward turned his head and returned the look with a challenging one of his own. Surprised, Charlie raised an eyebrow. Either Cullen was unusually perceptive, or he had an uncanny ability to read his thoughts.

"She is an excellent student," Edward said cautiously. "I can assure you, Charlie, that I have a personal interest in her education and her welfare."

"I'm sure you do," Charlie replied meaningfully. As they listened to the happy chorus of Christmas carolers, he waited to see if Edward would volunteer any more information, but he remained stubbornly quiet. "Y'know, I feel rather protective of Amy. I've come to know her quite well over the years. As you know, she's a good friend of Bella's."

"What are you trying to say, Charlie?" Edward said. Although he already knew, he wanted the man to come to the point.

"Oh, just that it seems a little odd— you spending so much time alone with a girl that young."

"I teach her piano lessons, Chief Swan. If she's ever going to succeed in this competitive profession, she requires guidance. And as long as she wants me as her instructor, I intend to fulfill my obligations."

"As long as that's all you do, I'm perfectly fine with that." Having said his peace, Charlie gave him one last look of warning before turning to go. "If you'll excuse me, Edward, I think I'll go help Elizabeth with the eggnog."

Nodding his head, Edward remained silent as Chief Swan made his way back to the kitchen. Fighting his emotions, he tried not to glare at Charlie's back as the man retreated. _Why_, Edward thought, _am I so angry?_ The man was just expressing his natural instincts as a lawman. And after all, just as he said, people looked after their neighbors, and if that meant keeping an eye on his daughter's friend, so be it.

But maybe Charlie had a point. What were his intentions? Could he count on himself to be honorable? To act like a human and not the animal – the predator that he truly was? And if he were truly honest with himself, how would he answer?

Closing his eyes for a moment, he swallowed reflexively and placed his fingers on his forehead. Perhaps the human habit of rubbing the brow would help him to think clearly. He knew one thing for sure. He was already in trouble.

xxxxxxxx

Late October 2008

"Amy?" Jacob called out loudly into his cell phone, trying to hear above the din of pneumatic drills in the garage. "Can you hear me know?" Just as he finished shouting the last words, the tools fell silent, and he began to hear her laugh.

"Yes, Jacob – of course I can hear you," she giggled.

"So, what's the answer? Can I come over tonight?" he asked. With a hopeful look of concentration, he ran his dirty fingers through his hair before realizing they were covered with oil. Frustrated at his own foolishness, he grabbed a rag off the worktable and tried to wipe his palms with one hand as he handled the cell with the other.

"Yes, I told you already. Eight or eight-thirty. I'll call you as soon as I get home. I'm working late tonight. I've got a photo shoot in front of St. James Cathedral. There's a demonstration on gay rights there tonight, and the mayor's going to speak."

"So you won't have time to cook?" Jacob's voice teased with excitement. "Does that mean I'm bringing the food?"

"Yes. And the wine and the beer. But don't forget the bread this time, and I want rice. I don't care what meat you bring. Just get enough, or if I know you, you'll be chewing on the carpet before the end of the night."

"Yes, ma'am!" Jake said with a laugh. "I will obey!"

"Oh, and one other thing," Amy said, her soft lilt weaving a siren song of temptation through her words. "I miss you."

"Me too, cupcake," he replied.

As he ended the call, his heart was still hammering in his chest. _Shit_, he thought. _What the hell was he doing?_ The last six weeks had blown past like a runaway freight train, and tonight he was planning to see her again. The sound of her voice had pumped him into a frenzy, the thought of her soft body in his arms shaking his resolve to the core.

Their relationship was building much too fast. Since they'd renewed their friendship, he'd found her to be the only one he wanted to talk to, the only person that seemed to understand him. Every night for the past week he'd spent the entire evening either talking to her on the phone or texting until his thumbs hurt. During the day, he'd caught himself daydreaming as visions of silky brown hair flowed like syrup through his fingers, its blissful waves catching his attention in a sticky grip.

He knew he should slow down. Maybe it was time to get the gang together and go out to a club. But the thought of spending a lonely night in a crowd of steaming, sweating dancers made his skin crawl. But was the alternative any better? Was he hurting Amy by not allowing her time to think? Or had the past five years been time enough for them?

Despite the warning signs, he knew it was impossible to stop. He had no idea where it would end, but he wouldn't run from it. Worrying was not his style.

With a wicked grin, he began to whistle. Something this wonderful had to be good.

3


	10. Chapter 10 Driving Forces

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 08/23/09

**Chapter 10 – Driving Forces **

June 2009 – Present

Glorious. His face was the face of an angel. It loomed above her as pale as a ghost but solid and unmoving with the stillness of a statue. The marble god hovered over her.

Perfection. His skin was flawless and sparkled with the light of a thousand diamonds. Tiny gems as fine as petunia seeds coated his body. _They are as numerous as the stars_, Amy thought. The pinpricks of light that blinked on and off across his neck and chest were reminiscent of a forest full of fireflies. But never before had she seen anything this dazzlingly bright. He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Recognition. The man that loomed over her was Edward, her Edward, and his sweet voice had just spoken to her.

"Oh God, please wake up. My dear, sweet Amy …"

Golden, honeyed eyes as radiant as liquid sunshine gazed down at her, the expression in those shimmering orbs clouded with worry and fear.

Other sensations, however, tempted her thoughts away from him. Unbelievable strength and power moved through her body. It coursed down to the bone with an invisible will, forcing energy through her limbs. The surging vigor electrified every inch of her flesh and muscle. Unable to stop herself, she sat up, driven by need. The powerful energy boost that drove her craving body needed fuel. As inseparable as a shadow bound to the movement of the sun, the tsunami of thirst followed her actions.

"What's happening to me?" she croaked, not from physical pain, but from the ache of need. "How can you be here?" Grabbing her own neck, her face contorted wildly, her black, empty eyes pleading with the ghost of the man before her.

"Help me!" she whimpered.

"Amy," Edward said her name so softly and tenderly that it melted through her craving.

Gasping with desire, she started to reach out to him, but something stopped her. A hurt so dim, so faded it was hardly alive, but that flicker from a leftover memory stung her through the pain. He was dead. He had left her. Why was he here now? To leave her again? To cast her off and run away? _I am in hell_, she thought.

"You are … different now," he murmured. "I will help you, but you must understand."

"What? What do you mean? God, I'm so thirsty, I can't think … I …" Amy's eyes grew wide. The whiteness circled the black like a target. With a single flash of motion, she leapt off the bed, crouching into the form of what she had become. Like switchblades her arms spread out from her sides assisting her to balance. She pivoted in a circle, instinctively searching the room for … _What?_ she thought. _What am I looking for?_

"Please. Listen. You need to feed. It is the only way to stop the thirst."

"Take me. Give me …" Amy cringed, not wanting to say it. The image of red, thick liquid played across her thoughts and blotted out all else.

"Blood," Edward finished.

Without hesitation, he held out his hand, and she lunged for it. Their fingers touched and slid together uniting in a desperate grip. Her need was for sustenance, the urge for food driving her forward. His need was entirely different, and when they made contact, his worried frown shifted slightly into a hopeful glimmer of happiness.

"Come with me. I must be your teacher … again."

xxxxxxx

November 2008

The beer in Jake's hand was ice cold, but not as chilly as the wind that twisted through the parking lot in sweeping gusts. Unlike the others in the party of fans, he enjoyed the refreshing breeze. Happily he welcomed the caress of maritime air that blew across his cheeks. As he puttered with the portable grill, he hummed to himself, concentrating on the sputtering gas flame that licked the bottom of the kettle. The large pot of liquid had just started to boil, the bubbling brew almost ready to consume the fresh crabs.

Unzipping his hoodie, Jacob let the breeze invade the space beneath it, easily dispelling the excess heat from his t-shirt-clad skin.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed with pleasure. "Much better."

The Seattle Seahawks game was still more than an hour and a half away, and the weather was changing. As the afternoon progressed, the wind had turned into a wet and bitter gale. Despite the thick, wool pea coat she wore over several layers of clothes, Amy had grown progressively colder. But sensing an opportunity to reverse the weather's effects, she crouched down next to Jacob and slid her hands under the material of his sweatshirt. Engulfed in waves of shivers, she reveled in the raw warmth of his body and the sensual feel of his muscular frame against her palms. Snuggling closer, she couldn't help blushing as her fingers innocently stroked the thin fabric of the cotton shirt.

But, she thought, had she appeared too bold? Realizing her mistake, she began to pull her arms away, but Jake reacted quickly. He set down his beer and grabbed her hands, wanting nothing more than to halt the departure.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked softly. Flicking his dark eyes to the side, he smiled invitingly, his brilliant white teeth flashing with invitation. It was a rare occasion for Amy to be so forward, and Jake found it had aroused more than his interest.

"I think it's time to add the crabs," Amy quickly advised, trying to change the subject. "How can you be so hot? I'm freezing," she commented in astonishment.

"Oh, it probably just comes with working outside a lot," he explained evasively, letting his eyes travel back to the pot. "But, I think you're right. Let's throw in the goodies."

They both stood up, but Jacob continued to hold tight to Amy with one hand as he picked up the crabs with the other. One by one, he dropped them into the boiling froth.

"So, do I pass?" Jacob asked softly as he eyed the group of Amy's colleagues from the Seattle Times. The boisterous bunch had been observing the couple all afternoon between rounds of beer and servings of Bloody Marys.

"Of course. How could they not? You're the prince of tailgate." Grinning, Amy returned Jake's glowing smile, the sensual feeling of his touch launching a flood of desire that swept unchecked through her body. At the moment, she didn't care what her friends thought. The look in Jake's eyes had touched her more than she was willing to admit.

The past few weeks had caused a whirlwind of emotions to overtake Amy's normally reserved personality as thoughts of Jacob slowly replaced the horrors of past. The truth had become clear only recently as she searched her heart. The attraction to the dark-haired man beside her could not be denied, but was it only lust that drove her need? Or had her feelings grown beyond the physical? The argument consumed her waking moments like an alluring fantasy. She could think of nothing else.

Jacob already knew. He had admitted to himself weeks ago that he loved Amy, but had kept his decision securely locked inside as he attempted to protect his heart. It had already been broken once, and he did not relish the idea of another wound. He would wait until Amy was ready. Smiling to himself, he knew it was only a matter of time.

But the smile diminished as Jacob remembered. This would not be so easy. The last hurdle in their relationship had yet to be overcome. Their future depended on her acceptance of him, yet how could she accept that which she did not know or could never know? He was forever sworn to secrecy. But as he stirred the pot, an idea formed in his mind and the smile returned. _Maybe, _he thought_, with a little luck,_ _it might work._

xxxxxxxx

After a spectacular Seahawks win, the group had relaxed in a nearby sports bar to review each stunning replay, but as the evening wore on, Jake could tell that Amy was getting tired. Many of their friends had already gone, and the chairs at the long table were mostly empty.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked, his arm draped comfortably around the back of Amy's chair. "I see your eyelids are droopy." His finger brushed a stray lock of hair from the side of her face as she blinked in a valiant effort to stay awake.

"Sure," Amy said with a sigh, her mouth forming a weak but tired smile. "Maybe if I get some fresh air? We can get a cup of coffee—"

"No, I'll take you home. We can walk. It's only a few blocks. Then I'll tuck you into your warm little bed with your teddy bear," he teased.

"You aren't tucking me in. I can tuck myself in, thank you."

"I was hoping I could raid your refrigerator," he quipped, half serious before he pulled her out of her chair. "Besides, you have to go to work tomorrow."

"You're right. But," Amy paused thoughtfully touching his arm. "I can take the bus. Why don't you go right home?"

"I will," he answered. "Later."

xxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the door, Jake took hold of Amy's arm and gave her a kiss gently on the lips. It was already quite late, and both of them were extremely tired, yet neither of them wanted to end the evening. As Amy struggled to unlock the door, Jacob stood back and watched. Her delicate fingers manipulated the keys skillfully as she jiggled the mechanism, reminding him of her skills on the piano, her talent obscured over time. After Edward's disappearance, she had lost the desire to play, the pleasures of creating music fading with his memory.

"Ah, there it goes." Amy sighed as the lock gave way. "Well," she said straightening. "Thank you again. I had a wonderful time."

"Amy," he said softly, taking a step forward. His hand slipped around her waist, and he couldn't help himself. The urge forced him to press his body into hers. Silently, he leaned in and kissed her again, his tongue moving insistently between her lips.

Although consumed by a similar feeling, her arms moved into the space between then. She laid her hands flat against his chest, gently warning of caution. Jacob refused to yield. His body pressed closer, and in response, Amy's hands moved around his torso and up his muscular back. Her feelings for him were battling anxiously with her logical mind.

"I don't want to go," Jake murmured in a soft but husky voice.

"I … don't want you to either, but …" Amy pleaded. "Please, understand."

"What?" he demanded, his body aching for her. "Understand what? Is it still Cullen?"

"Well, yes," she said at first, but then she shook her head. "But maybe …"

Closing her eyes, an unbidden tear formed and tumbled down her cheek. She had grown so attached to Jacob that she couldn't refuse him, nor could she refuse herself. At that moment, her mind was made up. Her attraction to him could no longer be denied.

"No 'maybes' Amy. I need you. I need you now," he whispered into her ear, his hot breath warming her neck like a torch.

Taking a deep breath, Amy looked up, and the two locked gazes. Somewhere in her heart, a golden fire had erupted. But was it too soon? They had been dating now for only a few months. But why should it matter? Time was a trickster. Hadn't she loved Jacob as a friend all her life? Was true love now just a small leap away? Or had she already crossed the stream?

"Jake," she replied. "I'm scared."

"No, baby, don't be afraid. Give me a chance. Please," he pleaded. Moving closer, he buried his mouth on hers, and in an explosion of need, he forced his tongue deep into her mouth. A low moan rumbled from his throat as he crushed her against the door.

Pushing him away, she gasped, fully overcome by his passion. And, she had to admit, she was overwhelmed by her need for him. Her fear was not of involvement, but of abandonment. If she gave her love to this man, would he leave her as easily as Edward had? Would Jacob walk out of her life, too?

Deciding he had waited long enough, Jacob pulled her to his chest. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. Never. I promise."

"I know," she breathed softly, her heart racing.

Reaching past her, Jake opened the door. The two slipped inside, the door closing softly behind them.

xxxxxxx

June 2009 – Present

"Please," Amy looked up at Edward, her eyes wide with panic. "What's happening to me? Why are you here?"

"I am … as I've always been. I haven't changed. But you have. Amy," he said pulling her close. "You are no longer alive."

"What?" She shuddered in disbelief and then looked down at her hands and body. Her arms sparkled as vividly as Edward's. The morning sun that streamed through the window reflected off her skin, reminding her of a glitter toy she had made as a child. But the toy had transformed into a work of art.

"But I feel alive. I feel better than alive. I … I'm—" she sputtered.

"Let me show you."

With the speed of a comet, Edward lunged forward, pulling Amy along with him. Slipping out the window and into the forest, they charged ahead, traveling miles as they moved toward the mountains. In a burst of speed, their bodies dipped between the trees like dancers, rolling along as smoothly as a stream of mercury in a spindle of glass.

Sensing prey, Edward halted. Their bodies froze. He had led them halfway across the state to an animal track positioned fifteen miles from the nearest trailhead. They were now deep within the boundaries of Mount Rainier National Park.

The elk were grouped in loose bunches as they grazed, the nearest cluster standing several yards to the couple's flank. Snow still dotted the meadow, even at this lower elevation, causing the fog to obscure the tremendous vista of rock above them.

"Edward," Amy called to him in confusion. "What are we doing here?"

Motioning for her to be silent, he smiled and mouthed the word, _watch._

Readying himself for the kill, he crouched, a look of anticipation on his dazzling features, but suddenly, he stopped. Two things happened at once. His keen senses detected a group of hikers that had split off the trail. They were headed directly toward them. In that same instant, Amy had turned her head. She had smelled blood – human blood.

"Edward?" she asked softly, her nostrils flaring. "What's happening? What am I?"

Gulping, he knew he had to answer. In a hiss he spoke the cursed word. _"Vampire."_

4


	11. Chapter 11 A Moral Dilemma

**Author's note:** Chapter been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. 04/30/10

**Chapter 11 – A Moral Dilemma **

November 2008

Stumbling into the dark apartment together, Amy and Jacob began to laugh. Unfortunately, in the confusion, someone stepped on the cat's tail. At the same time, Jake crashed his elbow into the wall. The pet's squawk of pain mingled with Amy's shriek, and Jacob's gasp instantly stifled the laughter.

"Pixel!" Amy scolded. "Why do you always have to get right under our feet?" The anger in her voice swiftly dimmed as she picked up the purring tabby. "Mommy didn't hurt you, did she?"

_No, but I might,_ Jake thought irritably as he rubbed his arm. The cat's yellow eyes rolled back at him in response, delivering a meaningful glance. As an added bit of punctuation, it flicked its tail. The message was clear.

_Why you sneaky little fur-ball_, he muttered silently. _How sneaky can you get?_

But as quickly as the anger had flashed, it easily passed. He couldn't stay mad at the creature for long. From the time he had given Pixel to Amy as a gift, the cat had oddly bonded with him. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered just how intuitive the feline might be.

Wistfully, he watched as Amy moved into the kitchen, hugging the orange longhair. He eyed the furry creature, jealously wishing Amy's arms were holding him as tightly as she was currently squeezing the cat. Although his opportunity for passion had been placed temporarily on hold, it would not be for long – at least if he had anything to say about it. Ever the optimist, Jacob felt his hopes lift as the grin returned to his face.

"I've got three beers left and a Fresca. Oh, and a Dr. Pepper, but that's mine," Amy called out from the kitchen. "Want some pretzels?"

Amy's head was stuck in the refrigerator, and Jake realized this was his chance to move in. Surprising her from behind, he slid his long arms around her waist. With a skill brought on by impatience, he turned her feminine curves to face him and pulled her into his arms. The position was perfect. Unable to wait, his lips attacked her mouth in a lustful kiss. But his advance was halted as he felt Amy's body stiffen. Reluctantly, he loosened his hold. He did not, however, move away.

"Yeah," he answered, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "I'll have a beer and some pretzels, but maybe I'll have you first."

Ignoring his teasing, she pointed to the couch. "Go," she commanded. "Go sit down, and I'll be there in a minute."

_The bedroom's just as close_, Jake thought wistfully, but then reconsidered. _Better not blow this._

Sprawling into the cushions, he grabbed the controller and began to surf. Soon ESPN appeared to tempt his interest. Still listening for Amy, his mind vaguely monitored the scores of several football games as he waited.

Amy made her way carefully around the couch into the living area, her arms filled with refreshments, but when she spied Jake's long body stretched so lazily on her furniture, she sighed. _At least he took off his shoes_, she thought. Those stockinged feet were about to get moved.

After placing the bowl of pretzels squarely in the center of the coffee table, she adjusted the napkins in a fan beside it. Soon, two coasters appeared, waiting for the soda and the beer. After everything was perfectly positioned, she turned her attention back to Jacob.

Amy smiled. It was time to take action. Smoothly, she picked up Jacob's legs and dropped them like a sack of potatoes on the floor. Without skipping a beat, she dipped back toward the kitchen for more food.

After Amy made two more trips to the kitchen, the last for matches, Jacob, once again, became impatient. Would she ever sit down? Now that he'd made up his mind, he needed her beside him and in his arms. As Amy lit a candle, the flame's glow began to coat the room with a golden light. At the same time, he placed his hand gently on her back. Turning to look at him, Amy appeared about to speak, her expression vacillating between uncertainty and nervousness.

Jacob tilted his head and smiled. The look he gave her was at once familiar and calming, but it also electrified her. Without conscious thought, she sat down and laid her head on his chest. Immediately, his arms slid around and up her back, his hand cradling her head. The long fingers parted her hair into rivers of chocolate silk, the subtle smell of her perfume arousing his senses.

"Jake," she said softly.

"Hmm," he answered, his lips occupied as they lightly kissed the top of her head.

"Tell me about what happened at the school. You know, after I—"

"Passed out?" Jake interrupted.

There was no need for Amy to explain. Although more than two months had passed since they'd spoken of the event, the intensity of the incident assured clarity. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and he was ready.

Absently, he moved his hand from the back of Amy's head to her neck in an effort to massage her tense muscles. Swallowing hard, he closed his eyes. _Maybe tonight, she'll know the truth._

xxxxxxx

June 2009 Present

"_AAAHH,"_ Edward screamed. Just moments before, a bolt of movement to his left had signaled danger. But after reaching out his hand to stop her, Amy turned on him. The unexpected blast of energy hit him directly in the chest, the force pinning Edward to the trunk of a nearby pine. But 'nearby' to a vampire was relative. The tree was rooted to the ground more than forty feet from the spot where he had last stood.

"Vampire? Did you say, _VAMPIRE?"_ Amy cried out in fear. "I suck people's _blood_?"

As she said the words, her nostrils began to flare. Consumed by a combination of anger and terror, the realization of what she'd become sliced her as mercilessly as an executioner's axe. Her world was spiraling out of control, and life was about to deal her one more dose of vampire reality.

At first the aroma was light and diluted, growing stronger and more luscious in the afternoon breeze. Weaving like a serpent, the heavenly scent of fresh human blood floated tantalizingly in the wind. From human habit, she breathed deep in hopes of catching the elusive fragrance, and with the intake of air came a flood of temptation and need. The smell bombarded her raw, newborn nerves to a point far beyond reason, her reaction seemingly unstoppable.

"Oh God," she said softly, her words uttered in response to the lustful perfume that filled the air around her. Confusion and fright mingled with the need to drink, and soon the insatiable urge forced everything else from her brain. As if ignited by desire, Amy tore her blazing eyes away from Edward. A far more pleasing image approached from just beyond the glade to her left.

Three hikers marched forward in single file. They followed a barely visible deer path, and although the small group was still distant, Amy could distinctly hear the crunching of the grass beneath their boots. Her newly heightened sensibilities easily detected the age and sex of the individuals, along with a myriad of other details. Height, weight, and body mass were cataloged, in addition to an obscure array of information. Even the softness of the woman's skin and the texture of the man's beard were absorbed by her predator-gifted mind. She knew what they had eaten that morning and the brand of toothpaste the young teen had used the night before.

"Amy," Edward said quietly, knowing his plea would go unanswered. "Don't."

Spinning completely around, Amy opened her eyes wide and crouched in preparation to strike. All three humans were now centered in her view. She had the perfect shot.

Amy blinked.

At that exact instant, the hikers and the grass on which they tread stopped moving. The travelers halted in mid-step, their features fixed as if petrified. Time and motion, for the threesome, no longer existed. They were as still as if caught in a snapshot.

Her behavior now governed entirely by instinct, Amy shot forward to attack. In horror and disappointment, Edward followed, his speed no match for the newborn. By the time he arrived at her side, a mere millisecond had passed, yet she had already pounced upon the man, knocking his stony body to the turf.

With wild, hungry eyes, Amy pressed her lips to the older man's neck. The need was driving her almost to insanity, yet she hesitated.

_This is wrong_, she thought. _I can't do this_.

"I'll help you," Edward said. "I need to get you away from here."

_I don't want to hurt him. _She pulled away from the man's neck, but her expression had turned to agony. Weakly, she slammed her head back against the man's skin. A moan escaped her parted lips, but the venom-coated teeth never made contact.

Edward forced his arm between the two bodies and grasped Amy by the waist. With all his strength, he pushed upward. Expecting impossible resistance, he had placed all his power into the single blow, his coiled muscles springing forth in a surge of energy.

But Amy had fallen limp against her prey. Overruled by her compassionate nature, the driving instinct to kill had been subdued. Repulsed by her earlier need to murder, she let the man go.

With a sizzling whoosh, Amy's body blasted into the sky. Edward's push had propelled her like a catapult over the treetops, her limbs thrusting crazily forward as her body flew backward.

Edward heard the scream, and his motionless heart filled with distress.

Over a mile away, Amy's body hit the earth with a terrible crunch. The sound of her cries tore him apart. Physically, he knew she would be fine, but even more tortuous to him was the knowledge that she was afraid.

Pouncing forward, he used his speed to appear almost instantaneously by her side. Tenderly, he took her into his arms and cradled her against him.

"Don't cry. I'm here now. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, Edward … I could have killed him," she whimpered in utter misery. "And God … I'm so thirsty. So terribly thirsty …" Her voice trailed off as he continued to rock her gently in her arms.

_God, has nothing to do with this_, he thought, but as he held her, he felt better. Selfishly, he stroked her arm with his thumb, rationalizing that it would calm her. But he knew it wasn't right. Gritting his teeth, he stopped.

Forcing himself to think, he realized how close she had come to killing a human, but despite her newborn needs, she had successfully turned away from the urge. The strength of her compassion was astounding. Thankfully, she had avoided the guilt of an unwanted murder.

That hadn't been the only surprise. How had she frozen those hikers? He'd seen hundreds of vampires over the years, many of them with remarkable talents, his own mind reading skills among them. But the ability to temporarily freeze her prey was unique. In his entire hundred years of existence, no one had ever done that before.

Keeping an open mind to the hikers' thoughts from across the meadow, Edward listened as they'd returned to normal. The effect seemed to be temporary. Without Amy's continued influence, the humans had recovered quickly and without any apparent memory of the event. While he continued to hold Amy's trembling body, Edward's mind reeled with the possibilities and the potential dangers of her newfound skill. They would have to discuss this in greater detail, but now was not the time. There were more immediate needs.

At the sound of tumbling stone, his attention turned to the mountainside above. Although covered with a thick blanket of clouds, he sensed prey lurking in the fog. Amy needed blood. It was the only way to end her torture.

"Can you stand?" he whispered into her ear, knowing that fear and ignorance were, for the moment, her primary enemies.

"Y-yes," she stuttered.

Propping her onto her feet, Edward moved away, but she bolted back into his arms. It was impossible to be apart from him. The only thing good in her new life was Edward, and now that she'd found him, she was not about to lose him again. Frantically, her body molded into his.

"Don't leave me!" she begged. "I don't want to be alone. _Please,_ Edward!"

Smiling sadly, he nodded, hoping to calm her quaking limbs. He wanted nothing more than to stay forever this way, holding her in his arms, but he fought back the treacherous thoughts. This was not why he had brought her here.

"You need to eat. The blood will help you – make you stronger."

"No! I don't want to kill. I can't," Amy shuddered and then buried her face in his chest.

"Yes, you can. There's a mountain goat just over there," he gestured with his head. "It's only a few yards away. Come on. I'll show you. Don't be afraid."

Lifting her chin with his long fingers, he gazed down into her eyes and smiled again. The subtle twitch of his lips was just as she'd remembered, and her heart filled with love. He had returned to her – _her Edward_.

"It's easy," he promised. "Won't you try? Just for me?"

Edward's pleading expression melted through her fear. Slowly, she relaxed.

"Okay. If that's what I need to do," she gulped, her determination struggling forward. "Then, let's do it."

"Right," he said as his smile widened. "Follow me."

xxxxxxxx

"He's not doing well," Carlisle announced, his voice laced with concern.

"Well, what do you expect? He's not like us. He was never like us," Rosalie shot back, the hate in her voice crystal clear. "What could Edward possibly have been thinking? Does he want to make a zoo?"

"Don't Rosalie," Carlisle warned. "You know why he did it. I know that doesn't make it right, but …" Sadly, he knelt down beside the bed, his words failing him.

"Love is a powerful thing," Esme tried to explain, her small hand touching her daughter's arm.

Unwilling to listen, Rosalie yanked herself away, and in the process, she tossed her head in frustration. The blond locks twisted around her head with the viciousness of a whip. The action mimicked the contorted appearance of her face as her lips curled downward in disgust.

"As I recall, you decided to make Emmett one of us. You never asked him first," Alice added in Edward's defense, although she knew the argument was weak. She, too, had been shocked by Edward's decision, but it was too late now.

"I hope it fails," she spat back as she looked cruelly down her nose at the crumpled body beneath the white sheet. "He doesn't deserve to be one of us."

"Rosalie, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Carlisle said quietly, his patience growing thin.

"Fine," Rosalie sniffed. "I need some air. It stinks in here."

She had almost made it to the door when the cotton sheet began to shake. It was happening again. Repulsed, Rosalie continued on her way and never looked back. The other three vampires, however, resumed their vigil.

Tenderly, Carlisle laid his hands on the quaking body. "It looks like it's going to be another long night."

4


	12. Chapter 12 Renewal

**Author's note:** Chapter not been edited. 09/20/09

**Chapter 12 – Renewal **

September 2005

It was an unusually sunny day for late September, and the fading afternoon sun poked spikes of orange threads through the forest of pine. In contrast, dark shadows consumed the adjacent logging road, marking the southern boundary of the Quileute reservation.

Four men stood waiting. The eldest chewed on a toothpick, his long black hair tied back with a rubber band. Impatiently, the tallest of the group cracked his knuckles.

"They're late," Jacob stated, his dark eyes scanning the road to the west.

"You lack patience, my friend. It's only five minutes past," Sam replied quietly. "If you don't calm down, you're going to phase."

"I can control myself," Jacob bristled, his thick, muscled arms tensing with forced composure.

"Don't get crazy on us, Jake," Quil warned, laying a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Angrily, Jacob shrugged away from Quil as his hand clenched into a tight fist. Although he said nothing, the pack could easily guess what Jake was thinking.

_Bella, my Bella. She's gone, and it's all because of them. They betrayed us._ _Fucking vamps._

"They're coming," Sam announced.

In a blur of motion, five pale figures appeared from the line of trees to the right of the pack.

_What the hell? _ Jacob thought. _They broke their word. We're outnumbered._

But as Jacob watched, he realized his initial assessment had been wrong. _Don't get freaked, _he cautioned himself._ One's leaving._

From across the road, he could see the slim, dark-haired female rising like a ballerina on her toes. Lightly, she kissed the cheek of the male next to her.

"Be good, Jasper," Alice whispered. "I'll be back tomorrow."

A slight twist of a smile had been teased onto the blond man's face, his eyes focusing on the woman's pixie grin. Leisurely, he ran a knowing finger along the woman's jaw before dropping his hands.

"I'll be waiting," he murmured.

In an instant, she disappeared. Only the roiling blades of grass in the meadow beyond had given away her direction of retreat.

"Gentlemen," Carlisle began, lowering his head slightly in greeting. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

"Not so fast, Mr. Cullen," Sam cautioned. "This agreement is not a slam dunk."

Carlisle's expression turned to one of caution. "I think you'd better explain yourself, Mr. Uley. We've come here in good faith."

"And we respect that, but things may need to change."

"How so?" Carlisle asked, his suspicion growing.

"Since your return, vampire activity has increased. Year by year, it grows worse. Our people are in jeopardy like never before."

"It couldn't be prevented," Carlisle said softly. "We've discussed this and—"

"Damn traitors," Jacob interrupted. "They came here because of you. If it weren't for your promises—"

Sam raised a hand, and Jake immediately fell silent. "Yes, we've discussed it. But we're not just concerned with the massacre. That day was unfortunate, and you've explained your tactics. We're not blaming you."

Jacob's eyes blazed. It was clear to everyone, pack and vampire alike, that Jake was seething with anger, and the quick glance he received from Sam did nothing to calm his temper.

"All right, then. What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle crossed his arms and returned Sam's steady gaze with one of his own. To his left, Emmett took a step forward, forming a line next to Edward and Jasper. All four vampires now stood in a perfect row, their bodies positioned exactly opposite from the pack members across the road.

"Since 1990, there have been numerous attacks." Sam paused when he saw Edward's frown, his head slightly in disagreement.

"But the last three occurred only within the past two years. It's escalating, and we can't let this continue," Sam said bluntly.

"What do you propose we do about it?" Edward asked in irritation, no longer able to keep quiet. "It's been over a year since we left. I've been in Juneau for—"

"We know when you left. You should have gone after James was killed," Jacob growled, knowing it was useless to stir up old wounds. Yet the temptation was overpowering.

"You're the one that killed him," Edward accused, angrily. "If you would have let _us_ handle things, Victoria would never have come back …"

_And Bella would still be alive. _Knowing how much the statement would hurt Jacob, Edward prudently decided to finish his thought in silence.

The guilt flushed like acid through Jacob's brain, his cheeks reddening hotly with the memory. There had been no other solution. The Cullens said the vamp was a tracker, and he was after Bella. James had to be eliminated. But if he hadn't torn the predator to pieces, would Victoria have returned? Would she have created her army of destruction to seek revenge?

The argument always ended the same. Either by James's or Victoria's actions, Bella would still be dead.

"No. You're wrong," Edward said, easily reading Jacob's thoughts. "If we had destroyed James—"

"What? And risk your precious Amy? That bitch Victoria would have come after her instead of Bella. You didn't give a crap about anyone else," Jake seethed.

"That's not true. Bella was Amy's friend. I never would have—"

"Edward," Carlisle warned, his tone unusually harsh. "That's enough."

Turning back to face Sam, Carlisle forced the displeasure from his face, silently glad that he had brought Jasper along. The calming effects of the vampire's presence had been a key factor in the prevention of a fight.

Struggling to bring the meeting back on target, Carlisle continued. "It serves no purpose to rehash the past. What's done is done. As you know, we've already stayed in the area much too long. Fourteen years was bordering—"

"On lunacy," Quil interjected.

"Whatever you might call it. Yes, we were reaching a critical time. People were growing suspicious. We only stayed because—"

"Edward couldn't bear to leave his girlfriend," Jacob fumed.

"Let the man speak," Sam ordered.

The pack leader's attempt at control seemed to Carlisle to be loose at best, but he realized the advantages of tact. Nodding in respect, he watched as the other pack members backed off.

Satisfied, Carlisle persisted, "We stayed for many reasons, but yes. One of them was Edward's affection for his student. In any case, it may be many years before we can come back. But when we do, we'd like to be welcome. I would think, in the tradition of your fore-fathers, you'd agree to extend the treaty."

"We'll extend it on two conditions. First, the boundary must be enlarged. From now on, the entire coast will be protected to a point five miles south of Forks. On the north, your kind will no longer be allowed in Port Angeles. To the west, the Pacific, and to the east, Puget sound will mark the edge."

"No. That's absurd. That's the entire Olympic peninsula," Emmett complained. "How will we hunt?"

Sam smiled. "Please, let me finish."

Growling his disgust, Jacob spat on the ground.

"You said two conditions. What is the second?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"You will be required to assist us in protecting the boundary. Whenever you are summoned, at least one of your family members must respond. No vampires will be allowed within the perimeter – except for the Cullens."

Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

Rolling his eyes at Jake momentarily, Sam refocused on the elder Cullen. "Yours will be the only permanent vampire residence allowed on the inside. But you must come when summoned. If we share our home with you, you must promise to assist with the protection of our people."

Turning to look at each of his sons individually, Carlisle received a nod first from Jasper, then Emmett. Edward was last, but his eyes were locked with Jacob's.

"Edward, do you agree?" Carlisle asked softly.

Slowly, Edward lowered his chin in a single nod.

"Yes, Mr. Uley, we agree to your terms." Carlisle smiled and held out his hand.

"Good," Sam returned the smile and shook the icy hand. "For as long as we all survive, this place will be our home."

November 2008

Resting his head on the top of Amy's head, Jacob tried to decide where to begin the story. He had to be careful, but maybe if he dropped some hints she'd figure it out. After all, Amy had spent half her childhood hanging around the reservation. She knew all the legends.

"Yes," Amy sighed. "I didn't see you at all. When did you get there?"

Jake remembered phasing halfway through the parking lot, his pack members pounding through the double door right behind him.

"I came in right in the middle. There were at least a dozen kids down by then, but several of the killers had already been destroyed."

"But how did you know to come?" Amy asked, her head still comfortably cradled against his chest.

The truth was complicated. They'd been expecting trouble, but somehow the Cullens figured out what was happening and got there first. They waited on a side street near the school, suspecting the students might be in danger. When Edward heard Victoria approaching, Alice called Sam on her cell. But how could Jacob tell Amy this?

"One of the students called Charlie Swan, I think. Charlie was at my dad's house, and when we heard, we jumped in his truck and, well, there I was."

"Did you see the wolves?" Amy lifted her head and looked up at Jake, her eyes searching his.

_Yeah, like all around me, _he thought.

Looking at his hand as he stroked her hair, Jake avoided her gaze. This was harder than he thought.

"They came in right after I did. They sort of knocked me out of the way."

"I heard they took out a bunch of the attackers."

"Well, when the wolves came in, the killers retreated into a group right in the center of the gym. The wolves circled them and closed in for an attack."

"You make it sound so easy," Amy said sadly.

"Oh, it wasn't. When the fighting started, you could hardly see. Everything was moving so fast. There was blood and teeth everywhere," Jacob explained, reliving the memory as if it were yesterday.

"Did you see Edward? Did you see what happened to his body?"

Jacob knew. He'd watched as Alice scurried around picking up all the pieces.

"I didn't really get a good look," he lied.

He remembered seeing Alice reach under the bleachers to get one of his hands. Shaking his head, Jacob took a deep breath.

"Anyway, after the wolves took care of things, they ran after some of the cowards. From what I heard, every last one was killed. Unfortunately, the wolves sort of tore the people apart. They couldn't identify a single one."

"But I just don't get it. All these years, I've just been thinking about it, over and over. It's so strange. Where did they come from? Why would a pack of wolves just happen to show up in the middle of a school? And how crazy is it that they show up just when a bunch of psychopathic murderers are terrorizing Forks High School? It's too unbelievable, even for a horror film."

"Yeah, real crazy," Jake replied softly. "So what's your theory?"

"I don't know. You're the one who's supposed to be descended form wolves. Did your dad ever say anything about it?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders, but didn't answer.

"Wolves," Amy repeated. "It's just like your legends. The wolves come out and save the day. Too bad that's just a bunch of old stories."

"You know, there's still a few of the old ones that believe that stuff."

"Look at you – calling them 'the old ones.'" Amy smiled up at him. "I think they like to scare the kids."

"But, maybe there's some truth to it," Jake said hopefully.

God, he was so tempted to tell her_. _But he knew it was impossible._ Patience, _he thought._ Just take it slow. _

"Like what?" Amy asked skeptically. "That your ancestors changed into wolves to protect the tribe against the 'cold ones?' Are you telling me that those wolves are your ancestors? I don't think so."

"Well—"

"Come on. Let's be logical. They were probably a bunch of trained police dogs that somehow got away from a pound or something. Or how about the airport? Maybe they were going to be security guard dogs or part of a National Guard group."

"No, I think you were more on track with the horror movie idea," Jake grinned.

_Shit,_ he thought. _This'll never work._

Sliding her body up higher, Amy decided it was time to be devilish. She slid her hands up and around Jake's neck and pulled him into a kiss. She innocently smacked her lips on his and then showered a plethora of baby kisses along his jaw. Placing one knee on either side of his thighs, she settled her body directly on top of him.

Instantly, Jacob reacted. His arms crushed her hard against him as the blood flowed to his groin. Amy's closeness pumped him with lust. Breathing deep, he trailed his nose along her neck, her perfume acting like a rare tonic. It intoxicated his senses. Without thinking, Jake allowed a hand to drift down to her belly. Soon his fingers were caressing her skin.

Moaning, Amy moved her hands along Jake's neck, feeling his powerful muscles under her fingertips. It wasn't long before she'd pulled up his t-shirt to run her hands along his ribs.

Fiercely, Jacob began to kiss her, his lips opening up hungrily to taste her sweetness. His tongue thrust into her mouth, hinting at what his body wanted to do to her later. His long fingers slid up and under her top, freeing her breasts. Cupping the snow-white orbs in his hands, Jacob felt for the hardened nipples as his thumbs brushed against the sensitive tips.

Jacob grabbed Amy's hand and pressed it against his crotch, the stiff member bulging into a tight mass in his jeans. Flipping open his belt, Amy unzipped his pants. From the top, her small hand dipped into his boxers and found the hot stalk. Shamelessly, she stroked it.

"Don't," he cautioned. "I'll explode."

Raising an eyebrow, Amy's mouth pulled away from Jake's chest just long enough for a grin to flicker coyly across her features. Playfully, she pulled his hand down to her zipper.

Looking down, he fumbled with the clasp, but his eager fingers found the slide. Both hands pushed down along her hips, the jeans and underwear finding their way to the floor.

Jake pushed Amy onto her back and began to kiss her neck. Filled with an urgent need, his hands slid over her buttocks to pull her against his groin. His cock rubbed against her lower belly as he rocked his body forward. Opening her thighs, Amy tilted her open wetness in invitation.

In the midst of his fog, Jake hesitated. Was it fair to Amy? How could he do this without telling her? But how could he tell her unless she guessed at least part of it? His conflicting thoughts consumed him. With a colossal sense of regret, he pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Amy said, her voice filled with worry.

"Oh my God, no," Jake smiled. "It's just ... I want it to be perfect and … umm …"

"Okay," Amy answered in a small voice.

"Okay," he answered, staring intensely into her eyes.

Amy didn't know why, but she believed him. Everything would be okay.

7


	13. Chapter 13 Confrontation

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 10/05/09

**Chapter 13 – Confrontation **

**November 2008**

As Jacob exited the apartment building, he never heard the click of the door as it closed behind him. The sound was lost to a selfish wind, the biting blast of air not easily satisfied. Wanting more, it slapped in earnest against Jacob's flushed cheeks in a useless attempt to steal the heat that radiated so freely from his body. Unfazed by the wind's treachery, and with his mind still reeling from Amy's heady kisses, Jacob relished the cold assault. The invasion forced his mind to shed the fog of passion, allowing him time to think.

The decision stood before him as mighty as Mount Olympus. Was he to obey tradition and maintain the ways of his tribe, or should he flee the bonds of secrecy in a wild gamble for true love? The idea of rebellion simmered temptingly in Jacob's brain as he considered his options. The lure of happiness and freedom from the past figured heavily on the scales, but they fought a bitter battle with the guilt of betrayal and the consuming possibility of loss. The risks were great, and either option could result in a lifetime of failure and pain.

He'd never chosen to be a wolf, yet Jacob had accepted his fate and risked his life countless times for the tribe and the people of Forks. And during most of his so-called missions, he hadn't complained. There were, however, exceptions. A slight smile flickered briefly across his features as he remembered a few choice arguments he'd lost with Sam. But it had been three years since any real danger had threatened his world. Maybe the time for peace had finally come.

Loosening his coat, Jake placed his index finger under the collar of his t-shirt and pulled on the material. The tight cotton ribbing was rubbing annoyingly against the massive muscles of his neck. As usual, he tried to ignore it. He was still a long way from home, and although he knew he would eventually have to phase to get back, he continued to walk, not ready to share his thoughts with the pack.

The streetlight ahead illuminated the wetness of the wind's signature, the slender pole standing like a sentinel in a sea of darkness. Moving along the sidewalk into the shadow of an iron fence, Jacob paused. Despite the distraction of the continuing sleet, he sensed he was not alone. With a snap, he turned his head into the wind to balance his hearing, and as he turned, the icy precipitation lashed wickedly into his eyes.

A slight movement from the side caught Jacob's attention. The shifting shadow had acted like a cattle prod, sending him spinning to the right. Seeing nothing, he slammed his back against the fence to scan the gloomy recess beyond. But as Jake's liquid, black eyes searched the darkness like obsidian daggers, a white, stony hand flew out of the dimness to grab his forearm. At the same instant, a warm set of bronzed fingers gripped Jacob's shoulder.

"Hello, Jacob," announced a familiar voice. The sound had erupted from the gloom, immediately followed by the appearance of a tall, pale figure. Wearing only a faded, grey t-shirt, Edward's chest muscles were starkly visible under the cotton. They rippled obediently as he flexed his arm in an attempt to maintain his grip on Jacob.

"It's _you_," Jacob snarled, his lip curling up in distaste.

"Yes," answered a second voice, "It's Edward all right. Looks like you're not entirely blind."

Flinging his head back the other way, Jacob found himself glaring directly at Quil. Unlike Edward, Quil wore no shirt at all. The sleet and miniature snow pellets pelted his skin like bullets. Some were lucky enough to bounce off, while others immediately melted or were transformed into steam.

"What are you doing here? And why are you with _Cullen_?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Looking out for you, that's what. Now stop being so suspicious," Quil advised.

"We need to talk," the vampire stated. "I take it your schedule is open for the next few hours? You don't have an appointment or anything, do you?"

"No, he doesn't," Quil answered for Jake. For a few moments, his mouth twisted into a smile, but the emotion never made it to his eyes.

"What do you want?" Jake asked, his question directed more at Edward than at Quil.

"Oh, don't look at him like that," Quil said with a sigh. "We both have a little matter to discuss with you."

"Well, you two sure picked a great night for a party," Jake muttered.

"Let's go to my place. We can talk there," Edward suggested, his voice elevated over the whistling wind.

"Not your house. I'll be damned if I'm going to spend a minute in that pit," Quil replied, his face filled with revulsion.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Okay, then let's think of someplace neutral."

"How about my garage at the park?" Jake suggested. "There wouldn't be a soul within miles of that."

"Good, then we can open the doors and get some ventilation."

"Fine with me," Edward agreed with a smile. "It'll help with the smell."

Both Quil and Jacob sneered at the vampire, their lips drawing back at the same exact time. Their expression turned into a pair of wicked snarls, the movement so exact, it appeared controlled by puppeteers.

"See you there, gentlemen," Edward said with forced politeness. Reluctantly, he released his grip on Jacob's arm before bolting off into the night.

Jacob turned his now suspicious snarl toward Quil, who answered his look with a friendly bow. "After you," he said.

Jake was already pulling off his clothes and stuffing them in a niche under the fence, hoping he could retrieve them later. Without another word he phased, his body uncoiling with ferocious energy as he followed in the wake of Edward.

**xxxxxxxx**

**June 2009 - Present**

The mountain goat fell easily to Edward's skill, and after her first feed, Amy was ready to try hunting on her own. As the day progressed, a bull moose and six deer were easily added to their tally. Despite her original misgivings, Amy's skills were beginning to show promise. Unfortunately, she seemed to be having trouble targeting one animal at a time. In her ignorance, she hesitated when approaching a herd, the sheer numbers forcing her into an excited frenzy. The animals were quick to take advantage of her indecision by using the extra seconds to flee. Only the newborns and their mothers were left trailing behind.

"I can't do it, Edward. Look at those pitiful creatures," Amy cried miserably. "If I kill the mother, the baby will die. If I kill the baby …" A look of horror smashed onto her face as wickedly as a car wreck.

"Wait, I have an idea. Do you remember what you did earlier with the backpackers?" Edward said hopefully.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. If I can freeze them or suspend them like I did before, I can pick out a sick animal or an old one."

"Like nature intended."

"Except in nature, the baby deer would be picked off as easily as an old one," Amy explained sadly.

"Well, here's your chance to improve on nature," Edward suggested.

"I don't know. This whole thing – it's wrong."

"But you need blood to survive. You have to—"

"No," Amy interrupted as she continued to feel the weight of her new role. "Sometimes I think I'd rather be dead."

"You can't think that way. Besides, you're already dead," Edward provided a tentative smile, trying his best to cheer her up.

"You know what I mean," Amy said wryly. "Dead – destroyed – eliminated – whatever. I don't want to be a vampire."

"But you …" Edward swallowed hard, stopping in mid-sentence. _You wanted me to._ _You were dying and you begged me to help. _ _Yes,_ he remembered, correcting himself. _She had begged_. _But she had pleaded with you only to help Jacob. She never said anything about herself. You just assumed—_

Reading the sadness on Edward's face, Amy laid her hand on his arm. "But I what?" she asked.

Edward simply shook his head.

"You've got to tell me the rest of this. You've only explained what I am – what you are – that we're vampires. But how did this happen? Do we all become vampires when we die? I watched you die that day at the school. And I must have died … up on Hurricane Ridge." Amy's brow furrowed heavily as she tried to think. "But I don't remember."

_Shit,_ Edward thought explosively. "Then you don't know about …" _Jacob. _ The last word blasted silently in his head.

"All I remember is the pain and the mountain lion, and then Jacob was there – oh my God, Jacob! What happened to Jake? He can't be dead. He can't be." With a shudder, Amy began to cry.

"He's fine," Edward lied, not knowing what else to say. She would know the truth soon enough.

Pulling her into his arms, he tried his best to comfort her. As she cried on his shirt, the moisture began to soak into the cloth of his white cotton button-down, the blood-red droplets appearing like polka dots on the material. After a few minutes, Amy had calmed enough to open her eyes. The warmth of him sent a flood of emotions raging through her body. Confused, she looked up into his honey-colored eyes.

"Edward, are we in hell? Is this what happens to bad people?" Amy's mind burst with the image of Edward, the murderer, tearing apart the attacker at the school. Her thoughts jumped to her own guilty memory as she relived her failed attack on the hikers.

Easily reading her thoughts, he sighed and turned his head away, trying to find the right words to explain.

"He must know about what we've done in life, but does God know what evil we're capable of and then base his punishment on what we might have done?" she continued. "Is that why we become vampires?"

"God, Amy, I wish I knew. It's just … you don't understand. There's still so much I haven't told you. Please…" He shook his head, "I need you to trust me. First, I needed you to learn to feed yourself. And you've done wonderfully."

"Always the teacher," Amy replied, with a shy smile. "I'm glad I've pleased you." As she gazed up at him, she read the longing in his eyes, and her quiet heart leapt like a butterfly into her throat.

The two moved closer. Unable to deny the attraction, Edward lowered his head while Amy tilted hers back, their bodies melting together like liquid gold. With their lips almost touching, Amy managed only to close her eyes. The rest of her body was consumed by her powerful senses as she felt the heat of his glittering, beautiful skin caressing hers. This was not the icy experience she remembered. This was the moment she had dreamed of so long ago.

"Amy," he murmured. The word escaped his lips along with a single hot breath before he crushed her to his chest. His tongue forced its way between her teeth and thrust insistently into her luscious depths. As he kissed her, Edward reveled in the taste of the sweet, newborn venom as it rushed like butter from her mouth. Aggressively, his hands massaged her back before sliding silkily down to her jeans. But in an abrupt reversal, he pulled back.

"Don't," Amy whimpered. "Don't stop. I need you."

"I … I can't. Not yet. It isn't fair. You don't know—"

"I won't know unless you tell me," she said angrily. "Please Edward, what's the big mystery?"

Pushing her away, he took a step back, but his eyes still glowed with lust for her. Inexplicably, Edward frowned, the frustration boiling inside him.

"I … cannot," he said through gritted teeth. "Not now. Not yet. We must take this one step at a time." With a fiery passion, he rushed back and took her in his arms once more, his eyes boring down into her now golden orbs. The pressure was acute. He was holding her so tight Amy thought she might be literally crushed by his grasp. His actions seemed to reflect a strange desperation.

"Promise me," he whispered. "Promise you'll do as I ask."

"I will," Amy replied, unable to deny him. "I swear it." As she returned his fierce embrace, Amy knew she'd do anything Edward asked. _Yes,_ Amy thought, _I swear, on my love for you_.

xxxxxxxx

"Help me," a hoarse voice called out from underneath the white sheet.

"Check the restraints," Alice cautioned. Her eyes widened as the sheet began to tremble. They'd seen it happen only an hour before, and now it was happening again.

"They look secure," Carlisle said after giving the steel bolts a good tug. "Alright. It's starting. Stand back."

Esme and Alice obeyed, but they didn't go far. All three vampires watched in horror and fascination as the trembling turned to violent shaking. The table bucked and bent under the strain as the concealed being started to howl. The sound was not quite animal, but not exactly human either, the freakish wail filling the room with its agonizing plea.

The sheet vibrated and flapped above the body as it convulsed, eventually uncovering the mangled mass beneath. In a hideous rotation, the face of the creature changed and contorted as it transformed between worlds. At first a hint of a human face could be discerned briefly before the elongated snout of the wolf consumed the mass. Seconds later the skin burst and twisted before it reformed again in the guise of a human form. With each transition, the fear and terror on the being's face grew tortuously more severe.

"He's worse. The transitions are more …" Carlisle hesitated as words failed him.

"Gruesome," Alice said in awe, her voice hardly above a whisper.

"You said it would improve," Esme said uncertainly to Alice. "If he's going to be like this, we'll have to do something."

"What? Destroy him?" Carlisle asked as he shook his head, determinedly answering his own question. "We discussed this before. Alice, have you seen anything change? Any hint as to the outcome?"

Alice inhaled sharply before she mouthed the word 'no,' her eyes helplessly locked on the form before her. A tear swelled at the edge of her eyelid before it crested and spilled like a red cannon ball onto her cheek.

As the mutation began to run its course, the figure calmed and relaxed. The creature's face became fixed. This time the eyes were the only link that connected the being to the observers' memory of Jacob as he stared out at them in complete awareness. They revealed a heavy weight of weariness combined with a much darker thread of despair. This time the mouth had formed into an elongated snout. The final transformation had rendered the patient unable to speak.

"He's getting weaker," Esme said sadly as she approached the bed.

"Somehow he needs to stabilize. The venom seems to have affected his mind. He's no longer in control of the phasing," Carlisle reasoned. He, too, moved closer and placed his hand gently on Jacob's chest. "His temperature is normal."

"Normal for what?" Alice asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Esme said excitedly in agreement. "I don't smell him anymore. And his skin—"

"It does glisten, but just faintly. Only around his eyes," Alice pointed out. "Or any part that's still … well, that looks human."

"And his eyes – they're almost black, but you can see a dark, red cast to them. Do you think he really is—"

"Yes, Esme," Carlisle stated with grim confidence, "He is a vampire."

4


	14. Chapter 14 The Painful Truth

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta editor Fainting Fancies 10/18/09

**Chapter 14 – The Painful Truth**

**June 2009 – Present**

Returning to the Cullen home after a long day of hunting instruction, Edward led Amy to one of his favorite spots. The Douglas fir that stood stoically outside of Edward's bedroom window had provided him with years of enjoyment. Not only did the tree allow for easy access into the house, it provided a dramatic lookout into the forest and nearby mountain terrain. Hoping to share this special treasure with the woman he loved, Edward watched eagerly to see Amy's reaction as they approached through the darkening twilight.

Choosing to leap, Amy followed Edward as they moved from one small conifer to the other, finally reaching their destination. The lofty branches of the giant tree bent slightly in submission as the two glittering bodies landed with a soft thud against its trunk. Unaware of the apparent danger, a pair of squirrels scolded the intruders in a cacophony of angry chatters. Swishing their bushy tails indignantly in agitation, the furry animals scampered along a thick branch. As the prey approached, the squirrels came to within inches of the predator's hand, tempting Edward's senses. His eyes followed the hapless creatures in practiced malevolence, but as his hand reached out to strike, Amy gasped.

"No, don't. Leave them alone. They're so cute," she pleaded in mock horror. "Besides, you can't be hungry after feeding on that moose." Her lyrical laugh tinkled as brightly as a German glockenspiel on Christmas day.

Directly below Amy, Edward smiled, his heart soaring. It was such a relief to see her so happy. During the past few hours, Amy's attitude had begun to slowly change for the better. Not only had he succeeded in teaching her the skills to survive, she had accepted him unconditionally along with the uncertainty of this new way of life. He was not, however, vain enough to believe this new-found heaven would last. He realized his happiness was only a selfish denial of the truth. In just a few short moments, he would know the pain of loss. But until then, the present was much too beautiful to ignore.

Unable to resist, he casually reached up to rub Amy's ankle as her legs gripped the sap-streaked surface above him. She looked down and returned his glowing, hopeful smile.

"Try and slide down here," he invited with a mischievous grin. "Don't worry. If you fall, I'll catch you."

"Promise?"

"Of course." Opening his arms wide, Edward chuckled, the sound of his boyish laugh clearly indicating a challenge.

"How about if I just jump?" Without waiting for an answer, Amy leapt gleefully into Edward's waiting embrace. With a shriek, she almost overshot him, but he easily blocked her fall and held her tight to his chest. Impulsively, he placed his hand behind her head and began to pull her into a kiss.

"No, Edward. Don't do this to me again." Amy breathed softly on his lips before turning her head away. "It's not fair. You can't just tease me, and then …" Swallowing hard, she placed her head against his chest. He didn't fight her. "You said I had to know everything first. That we couldn't be—"

"Together," he finished, his voice suddenly turning as cold as a glacier.

"Yes," she agreed, her own voice taking on an icy seriousness. "Not until I've heard everything. And, if that's what we have to do, let's get it over with."

Nodding grimly, Edward crouched and leapt across the threshold into his open bedroom window. Amy glanced around silently as he placed her on the polished, wooden floor. But Edward gave her no time to ask questions. He had already moved to the doorway. Looking back, he held out his hand.

"This way. They'll be waiting."

Believing this had something to do with his family, Amy squared her shoulders and ran her fingers through her tangled hair before stepping forward to join him. If she was going to meet her fate, or whatever truth Edward had in store for her, at least she'd be doing it with a clear head.

Edward's eyes never left her as they stepped out into the hall. The house was silent, but a soft breeze flowed from Edward's open window and out into the hallway, fluttering the leaves of the Ficus tree that stood in a pot on the landing. Just as they reached the head of the stairway, Edward's head snapped forward toward the front of the house. Something had caught his attention. At the same time, his hand gripped Amy's with the strength of a steel trap.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked, her voice shaking.

"Stay here," Edward cautioned, and in his vampire way, he moved down the stairs and out to the front porch.

Alice was already there. Glancing behind Edward, Alice noticed he had a shadow. Amy had bolted down the steps after him, refusing to leave Edward's side.

"I think she'd rather be with you, Edward," Alice said. It was obvious she had heard Edward's remark to Amy. The worried expression never left Alice's face, but she held out her hand to Amy. The young woman took it and stepped up so that all three vampires were standing together, united on the porch. Edward placed his arms around both women. The gesture warmed Amy's heart and calmed her somewhat, but she was anxious to understand what was happening.

"They're almost here," Edward said to Alice, ignoring her earlier comment. His prominent eyebrows were knitted together with concern, forming a tight knot above his blunt, chiseled nose.

Alice tilted her head meaningfully toward Amy. "Have you told her yet?" she asked.

"You know I haven't."

"There's not enough time," Alice warned. "They'll be here in just a few minutes. They …" Alice looked at Amy sadly. "I see a fight, and it doesn't look good. You know what they intend to do."

"Yes, I've heard them. Sam wants to end it," Edward said grimly.

"Sam?" Amy asked. "You mean San Uley? Is Sam a vampire, too?"

"No," Edward answered patiently as he shook his head. But he added one last defining statement, his voice filling with disgust. "He's a wolf."

xxxxxxxx

**November 2008**

One by one, the three of them appeared. Edward was first, but he stood politely at the threshold of the locked garage, waiting for the others while the snow continued to swirl in icy gusts across the parking lot. At this elevation, a foot of new snow had already accumulated, and by the look of things, another foot or two might be on its way by morning. Edward didn't mind the snow at all. The fully frozen flakes slid off his glittering skin like sand against marble. Only a few clusters managed to pile up above the collar of his coat and atop his broad shoulders.

Almost lazily, Edward stood in front of the sign, the ice partially obscuring the words 'Highway Department – Olympic National Park.' Below it, a bright, red arrow hung precariously on hooks, its broad, flat frame swinging crazily forward and back in the vicious wind. It pointed stubbornly east, indicating the direction of the superintendant's office.

Jacob bounded into the lot, followed immediately by Quil, the two leaping energetically with each step as they sprang forward. The two wolves moved effortlessly through the drifts. But as all three figures met at the side door next to the garage, Quil and Jacob abruptly phased. Despite the wind and the wicked blasts of snow that pelted their human bodies, both young men seemed completely unaware of the arctic conditions. The snow simply melted upon contact with their naked skin.

"Where do you carry the key?" Quil teased.

Impatiently, Jacob rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother to answer as he reached up above the door jab to extract a small, metal box. "Magnet," he mumbled in irritation. His mood was sour. It was almost three in the morning, and he was tired. All he wanted was to get this over with and go home. What he really wanted was some much-needed sleep. When the lock finally sprung open, Jacob lunged inside, his impatience growing in an exponential fashion.

"Nice place you have here," Quil commented as he moved around the garage. He stopped in front of a large tool chest and began to slide open the drawers.

"Just leave that alone," Jacob ordered. "Here, put on some clothes." Dragging a pair of overalls out of a nearby locker, he tossed them at Quil. He had his own spare pair of jeans tucked in an old backpack stored at the bottom of the same locker. Without further comment, he pulled them on. The t-shirt, however, remained in the sack.

Edward had eased in directly behind Quil, but he had kept quiet. Now, however, the smell overwhelmed his vampire senses. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Can we open the large door? Just for ventilation?"

"Yes," Jacob growled. "Is there anything else I can do for you two to make you feel at home? Maybe some martinis and a bowl of pretzels?"

"Nothing for me." Edward grinned and leaned against the side of a truck. "But if you have any sort of sound system, I think some classical music would be nice. Opera perhaps?"

"Now listen. Both of you." He eyed Cullen first, then Quil. "This isn't a fucking party. You asked me here to talk. So, dammit, let's talk." Seeing Quil bouncing a four-foot diameter tractor tire he'd found in the corner, Jacob yelled in exasperation, "Can you _please_ put that down?"

"Easy, Jacob," Quil replied calmly. He picked up the massive tire and placed it back against the wall.

"You're right," Edward added. "Let's get right to the point."

"Yes, let's," Jacob agreed, the sound of his voice bordering on a growl as he spoke through gritted teeth.

Quil eyed Edward and then crossed his arms. Now that they were actually there and confronting Jacob, Quil had grown reluctant. He was all for Edward making the first move. Sheepishly, Quil stared at the floor.

Edward frowned, but never hesitated. "It's about Amy."

xxxxxxx

**June 2009 – Present**

"A wolf?" Amy asked. Her face could not have looked more perplexed. "As in – a _real_ wolf?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "Listen, we don't have much time. I wanted to prepare you, but now—"

"What? Tell me!" she pleaded.

"It's Jacob."

The shock saturated Amy's features. If she had still been human, her face would have been drained of blood. As a vampire, however, her skin remained as pale as bone china. She simply stood in place and quivered. Her mouth opened, but no sound escaped.

"He's here in the house," Edward tried to explain. "But he isn't well. The transition—"

A crackling of branches from the northwest end of the yard interrupted Edward in mid-sentence. The disturbance signaled the arrival of the pack. With raised hackles and bared teeth, the five wolves bounded across the lawn and spread out in a line facing the porch, their extreme size and aggressive posture assuring the vampires that they were prepared to fight.

"You have no right to be here. He's one of us now," Edward threatened as he stepped away from Amy and Alice.

Each of the wolves took a step closer, their guttural growls increasing in intensity. Edward crouched slightly and growled back, his teeth and fangs fully exposed. A confrontation seemed unavoidable.

The front screen door opened slowly, and Carlisle stepped cautiously onto the porch.

"There is no need for aggression," he said calmly. "Jacob is no longer alive."

Amy gasped, but Alice wrapped her arms around her. "Wait," she whispered in Amy's ear. "You must hear the rest."

The lead wolf took another step closer, but the animal's movement signaled a transition. Sam Uley phased into human form and stood before the group, his face consumed with hate and malice.

"He is no longer alive because you killed him," Sam spat.

"He would have died anyway," Edward replied angrily. "The mountain lion tore him to shreds even before he got dragged off the cliff. When he hit the rocks—"

"_NO!"_ Amy screamed. "No. Stop it! Don't say it. I don't want to listen."

Alice hugged Amy tightly and tried to get her to calm down.

"Edward had no other choice," Carlisle explained softly. "He was only minutes from death."

"He would have been better off dead," Sam said. In a dangerously low voice, he added, "Filthy vampire. You broke the treaty. Now you will pay. Jacob and Amy must die."

Amy's shock could not have been worse. In terror, she looked at Edward hoping she hadn't heard those damning words. Edward continued to stare stonily at Sam.

"Wait!" Another wolf had phased out of the pack into the shape of a young man. Quil stepped up to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure? Jacob couldn't possibly be ...." He shuddered but forced himself to continue. "A wolf can't become a vampire. Maybe he's still one of us. Can't we see him?"

"You do bring up a good point," Sam replied softly to Quil, the pack leader's face tense as he weighed the options. He turned back to Carlisle, refusing to speak directly to Edward. "Our kind heals quickly. If Jacob wasn't killed instantly, he would have healed and been made whole again. Why didn't you leave him alone?"

"He wasn't …" Edward closed his eyes, knowing it would be too hard to believe. Jacob's body was in pieces, his organs pulled inside out. No amount of self-healing would have helped. It was remarkable he had lived those few minutes – lived long enough to call Amy's name.

No one moved as they waited for Edward to continue, but the words wouldn't come. All he could hear was Amy's voice in his head begging him to save Jacob. _Don't let him die …_

"I want to see him," Amy cried out into the silence. "I want to see Jacob."

The vampires on the porch and every member of the pack turned in unison to look at Amy. Edward slowly took two steps forward and drew her into his arms, but she struggled to look up into his face. With a frightened look of shock combined with a growing sense of anger, Amy pushed hard on his shoulder to break out of Edward's hold. With the strength of a newborn, the action propelled Edward like a bullet across the porch, his body slamming into the house with a crack.

Immediately, Carlisle took a step forward, his eyes flicking toward Edward to make sure everything was fine. They all watched as Edward slowly picked himself up off the ground and adjusted his shirt, the sleeve now hanging tattered off his bare shoulder. The three remaining wolves began to growl defensively, but Sam ordered them to relax as he signaled the pack with a wave of his hand.

Quil had remained quiet throughout the incident, but his face was shadowed with worry as he finally spoke to Sam. "Amy's right. I think we should see him. He could tell us his side of the story. We could find out if Cullen's telling the truth."

Sam's face grew strained, but he shook his head. "What does it matter if Jacob is a—"

"No," Embry grunted angrily. He, too, had phased back to human form, leaving only two of his kind remaining as wolves.

"It can't happen," Embry continued. "Physically, it can't happen. Wolves – I mean our kind of wolves – we can't become …" he paused and shook his head. "Vampires."

"All right," Sam agreed with his pack. "Mr. Cullen," he said turning to face Carlisle. "Take us to see Jacob."

"No, it's not possible. He's not well. Perhaps in a few days—"

Sam raised his head and signaled for silence. "We will see him _now_. Stand aside."

"You don't understand," Carlisle tried to explain. "He's not fully changed—"

From above their heads, a low, mournful groan erupted. The sound, filled with pain, changed abruptly into a howl. The group outside on the porch and lawn stood frozen as they listened. No one moved.

Out of a window on the second floor came another scream. It was Esme. _"Carlisle!"_

4


	15. Chapter 15 Between Worlds

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. Thank you to my beta editor Fainting Fancies 11/15/09

**Chapter 15 – Between Worlds**

**November 2008**

"What about Amy?" Jacob snarled.

Suspicion clouded Jacob's features as his eyes flew first to Cullen and then to Quil before settling like daggers on the vampire. Although difficult, Jacob managed to clamp down hard on the wave of rising anger that erupted at the sound of Edward's words. This would not be a good time to lose control. Forcing himself to look relaxed, Jacob leaned against the worktable in the park garage while the snowstorm continued to blast unabated against the structure. The churning wind rattled the windows along the side walls, the sound filling the otherwise silent space with a background of howls and shudders as Jacob waited for Cullen to continue.

"It's simple," Edward explained. "You need to stop seeing her."

"Like hell," Jacob snorted, his nostrils flaring.

"Jake," Quil cautioned, "you've got to listen to reason. Edward's right. You and Amy are getting too serious. I should have said something sooner, but when you told me you two were … well …" He hesitated, not wanting to repeat Jacob's confidences in front of Cullen.

"What I do with my life is none of your goddamn business," Jacob replied with a dangerous edge.

"Yes it is," Edward answered calmly. "Anything to do with Amy's happiness is my business. It'll always be my business."

"I think you're forgetting something. You forfeited your chance before you even met her. You're dead, remember?"

"Don't be stupid," Quil interrupted his friend. "You've got to listen to us. You've got nothing to lose."

"Oh, don't I?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"Not yet. Not if you cut it off right now. She doesn't know about you – about what you are, and you can't tell her," Quil reasoned. "You know the rules."

Jacob snorted in response. "Rules are made to be broken."

"Don't tell me you—"

"No, of course not," Jacob said sharply. The obvious shock in Quil's voice had made Jacob's reply ring hollow as the guilt churned like worms in his stomach. "Come on, Quil. Give me a little credit."

Quil still looked skeptical.

"I haven't told her anything. I just need some more time. She'll figure it out eventually. She already knows everything about the tribe – about our legends." Jacob knew his words sounded weak. He wasn't convincing anyone, especially himself.

"She'll never believe you're a wolf," Edward said coolly. "Not unless you show her."

"He can't," Quil reminded Cullen. "It's against tribal law."

"Which means if you continue to toy with her affections," Edward concluded, "you are lying to her and leading her on. I will not have her hurt." Unable to control himself, Edward opened his mouth slightly and bared his teeth. He could feel the venom collecting in his mouth.

"Don't threaten me," Jacob growled back.

"Come on, guys," Quil said anxiously. Stepping forward, he positioned himself in front of Jacob, but he kept his eyes warily on Edward.

"Are you going to leave her alone or not?" Edward demanded.

Turning away, Jacob placed both his hands palms down on the worktable. His silence provided a clear answer.

"If you hurt her, I swear – I'll kill you," Edward hissed.

"Back off, Cullen," Quil warned Edward.

Unwilling to stand down, the vampire remained stubbornly in place, his topaz eyes glaring like blowtorches into Jacob's back. Cullen's stance projected a message of coiled, controlled power. Quil knew he had to do something.

"Jacob—"

"Get out," Jake growled dangerously, his words soft and ominous like distant thunder.

No one moved.

"_Get out_," he said again, this time louder.

Jacob lifted a massive crowbar off the worktable as if it were a toy. Twisting his body, he threw the tool over his shoulder and across the room. Wisely, Quil ducked, but the force of the blow exploded in a direct line toward Edward. The vampire was clearly the target. With the speed of a lightning bolt, Edward's arm shot out and caught the missile in midair.

The garage sizzled with emotion as the three men glared silently at each other. After what seemed an eternity, Edward made the next move. He tossed the crowbar onto the floor, causing a clatter of noise, the edge digging out a hole in the cement floor. Quil jerked reflexively, but Jacob remained perfectly still. Only his eyes narrowed as the sound echoed off the walls.

"I'll go," Edward said. "But just remember, dog – you've been warned." Lingering only long enough to bare his teeth again, Edward strode off toward the exit. As he left, the vampire ripped the door open and smacked it against the wall, the resulting crash forceful enough to crack the glass in the adjacent window. Without looking back, he disappeared into the storm.

Quil was visibly relieved. He relaxed his shoulders and turned back to Jacob. But as he looked into his friend's eyes, Quil was saddened. Jake's gaze was still filled with fury.

"You're making a mistake—" Quil cautioned, but Jacob cut him off.

"I said _GET OUT!_"

"Okay, okay. But she's not worth it. Not worth ruining your life for. It's not like you've already imprinted—"

Jacob had had enough. Charging like an enraged bull, he blasted into Quil, instantly phasing as he knocked his friend onto the floor. In a heartbeat, Quil also phased, but instead of fighting, he skittered out from under Jake's snapping teeth before running toward the door. When Quil glanced back, he saw that Jacob had already returned to human form. With his jeans in tatters, Jake lay on the cement, his body curled in a ball and his hands covering his face.

Quil hesitated only a moment before taking a step forward toward his friend.

"No," Jake snarled. "Leave me alone."

Jacob's order stopped Quil in his tracks. _Maybe_, _he's right_, Quil thought. _Maybe I should go_. He'd wait a few days till Jacob had had time to think. Then he'd talk to him again. Without another word, Quil followed Edward out the door.

Finally, Jacob was alone.

xxxxxxxx

"I hate Mondays," Amy grumbled as she dragged her feet into her friend Kim's office. Holding the flask of steaming chai tea to her lips, Amy took a long sip and followed it with an enormous yawn. "Thank God for Starbucks."

"How late did you stay up last night? I saw you and Jacob were one of the last ones to leave." Kim sat back in her chair, her own hands gripping a venti latte. Curiously, she lifted her eyes toward Amy.

"Late enough. Jacob walked me home."

"And?" Kim smiled.

"And we talked – a little," Amy said vaguely.

Kim nodded. "About what?"

"Just … about school and some old friends."

"Has he said the 'L' word yet?"

"Stop it, Kim. We're just friends."

"Yeah, sure. Well, maybe you should stop being 'just friends' and see if he's good in the sack."

Amy blushed thirteen shades of pink.

"Oh," Kim exclaimed. "I see. So, how was it?"

"We didn't … actually … you know …"

"Hmmm," Kim replied softly before taking another sip of coffee. "And why not?"

"Because he's a gentleman."

"Or a fool."

"No, it's just that … he and I … we have a lot of old baggage to work through. I don't know … maybe neither of us is ready." Amy continued to wonder, thinking about Jacob's actions the previous night. _He_ certainly wasn't ready. That was obvious, but maybe she wasn't either.

As Amy glanced out the window of Kim's office, the rain continued to pelt the glass, causing a silvery surge of rivulets to cascade toward the sill. But she never noticed. Amy's mind had wandered as she'd spoken, and a face formed clearly in her thoughts. Like a stolen treasure, the image filled her daydream, the handsome figure rising in vivid clarity from her memory. A tall, lanky man with a boyish grin seemed to solidify before her eyes. His wild, unruly hair fell in a shock of bronze glory across the pale skin of his forehead, and his topaz eyes glittered teasingly in silent invitation.

"You sure look like you're in love to me. I can recognize a state of dreamy adoration when I see it," Kim teased.

Blinking several times to dispel her lustful thoughts, Amy cleared her throat. Her cheeks had grown rosy again as a fresh blush blossomed on her cheeks. Embarrassed and somewhat confused by her thoughts, Amy got up to leave.

"I'm going to bet you'll get a ring for Christmas," Kim announced. "Better be ready."

"I-I've got work to do," Amy mumbled, her expression turning strangely dark. Why had she suddenly thought of Edward?

Hastily, she retreated to her own office. The week had just begun, but she was suddenly glad. It was just what she needed – lots of time to think. After collapsing in her office chair, Amy turned on her laptop and rubbed her eyes. She had over 200 photos to edit by her mid-afternoon deadline, and she desperately needed to concentrate. Just as she pulled up the first file, she noticed the flashing red light on her phone. The irritating pulsation could not be ignored. Reaching across her desk, Amy frowned impatiently before punching the speaker button and dialing her voice mail.

"You have … one … new message," the mechanical voice announced. "First new message …"

xxxxxxxx

**June 2009 – Present**

"_Carlisle!_" Esme screamed again. "He's loose."

"My God, Esme's in danger," Carlisle gasped. Instantly, he pushed past Edward and bolted through the screen door, the wood and steel mesh flying into pieces in his wake. Everyone else on the porch, including the members of the wolf pack, stood stunned for a moment as they looked through the gaping hole that adorned the front entry.

Amy reacted next. Her newborn energy and highly sensitized nerves fired her forward and into the house before anyone had time to think.

"Edward, you have to stop her," Alice yelled, trying to get his attention, but her words weren't necessary.

Edward had immediately bolted after Amy, and Alice quickly followed on his heels. Behind the three vampires, the wolves surged forward as a single unit, the impossible quickness of the vampire's movements electrifying the pack into action.

Following the howls, Amy found her way to the correct bedroom, and instinctively, she knew the sounds she heard were from Jacob. Unable to stop herself, she burst into the room, and what she found shocked her. Cowering in a corner was an abomination. The creature appeared at first to be a man with wolf-like features, but its body was misshapen. The arms were human, yet the head and torso were covered with a thick course hair. The creature's feet clawed at the floor, while his human hands gripped the bed so tightly that it shook in violent objection under the pressure. Frozen in place, Amy stared in horror, unable to look away as the animal began to change. The man wolf shook its head, and in a blur of churning skin and flesh, Jacob's features appeared. As his eyes locked with Amy's, she could feel the terror of his condition radiating out to her in waves.

"Amy," he whimpered. "Help me." Clearly, he was in agony.

Behind her, the others pushed into the bedroom. First came Edward, followed shortly by Alice and Sam. The other members of the wolf pack pushed angrily forward for space at the door. Across the room, Amy could see Carlisle holding Esme protectively in the corner while Jasper stood in front, crouched and ready for attack.

With only seconds to react, Amy's instincts took control. She blinked, and instantly, Jacob froze. In a miracle of mercy, Amy had halted his movements. No longer was Jacob's body morphing out of control. Instead, Amy's power held him stationary, his form in limbo – neither wolf nor human. And in a whim of timing, Jacob's head and face remained human.

"Amy," Edward called to her softly. Approaching from behind, he reached for her, but she sensed his presence. Turning her head like a whip, she blinked at him too, her blast of power capturing Alice and the pack of wolves in the same snapshot of time. The entire scene – Edward, Alice and the wolf pack half-hidden in the doorway – all of them were frozen as solidly as Jacob.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked in astonishment. He and Esme, along with Jasper, stared at her from the opposite side of the room. The three were the only beings left unaffected by Amy's unique talent, but the reprieve didn't last. With another blink of the eyes, Amy froze the couple and their son, the golden vampire eyes left to stare back at Amy in icy astonishment.

Although unnecessary, Amy breathed heavily in her anxiety, the habitual movement causing her chest to heave wildly in her uncertainty. Although Amy's senses detected no other sound in the room, the eerie quietness settled like a protective blanket over the room's occupants. Slowly, Amy's hand crept up to cover her mouth. It was proving difficult not to scream. Forcing herself to remain calm, she turned around. Moving in a circle, she examined the now peaceful players in her nightmare and tried not to panic. She had to think.

What on earth was happening to her? First she had had to endure the shock of being made a vampire and discovering that her long lost love existed with her in the same fantastic and horrible realm. And now, just a short time later, she'd been stunned to learn that Edward had not only been responsible for making her a vampire, but he had also attempted to change Jacob. But Jacob had been hiding a dark secret, too. Jacob and his friends had the ability to change into wolves.

All of these revelations were almost too much to grasp, but she could see plainly that Jacob's conversion to vampire must have gone terribly wrong. In a rush, she went to him. Using her hands, she touched Jacob's face and looked deep into his dark brown eyes. The pain pouring from him was so strong she could almost taste it, and she guessed the acidic smell that filled her nostrils was his fear.

And it wasn't just Jacob's terror she smelled. She had her own reasons to panic. Hadn't Sam declared earlier that both she and Jacob had to be destroyed? Hadn't Sam made it clear to Edward just moments ago that he'd broken some sort of law? Although she had no idea why Sam wanted her eliminated, she realized her own existence was in jeopardy along with Jacob's. In a nightmarish replay, Sam's words rang clear in her memory.

"_**Filthy vampire. You broke the treaty. Now you will pay. Jacob and Amy must die." **_

Impulsively, she decided she had to get Jacob away from here. She had to protect him. There was no one else she could trust. Turning to look at Edward, her silent heart filled with pain. Why had he done this to Jacob? Had he known the consequences? Did he do it to somehow cause Jacob pain? No, that couldn't possibly be true. She'd never believe it. But there was still so much she didn't understand.

Filling with resolve, Amy realized there was no more time to waste. She had to move fast before the effects of her power wore off. A simple plan formed in her mind. She would take Jacob away and travel deep into the mountains. There she could hide with him until she understood what to do next. If she could somehow help him gain control of his body, they could work this out together – but how? Biting her lip, Amy decided she'd figure that part out later.

"Okay, Jacob. You're coming with me." Grasping him around the waist, Amy easily picked him up and balanced him on her shoulder. Sprinting toward the window, she knocked out the glass with her fist and launched her body in the air and out onto the lawn. Taking the fall gracefully with her newborn strength, she looked up.

"Oh no," she gasped. There were two figures standing directly in front of her on the grass.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Rosalie smirked.

4


	16. Chapter 16 Rules of Engagement

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. 12/21/09 Thank you to my wonderful beta Fainting Fancies

**Chapter 16 – Rules of Engagement**

**November 2008**

"You have … one … new message," the mechanical voice announced. "First new message …"

"Hello, Amy? This is Charlie Swan. You remember – Bella's dad?"

At the sound of the man's voice, Amy jolted to attention. Of course she remembered Charlie. Why wouldn't she? Amy had known the Swan family her entire life. A smile spread happily across her face as a flood of memories came rushing back to her. She hadn't spoken to Charlie Swan in over four years, not since she'd left Forks to attend college. Amy's quick disappearance shortly after Bella's funeral had seemed a sensible choice, but the separation had made further contact with friends and family difficult. But now as she listened to the familiar voice, Amy began to wonder. Why would Bella's father call her out of the blue, and why would he want to talk to her now? Puzzled, Amy leaned closer to the phone to listen.

"I hope you don't mind that I called you at work. I ran into an old friend of yours – Mike Newton. He told me you'd been back for a while," the Charlie continued. "When he said you'd gone to work for the _Seattle Times_, I tracked down your number."

Amy heard a large sigh from the recording as she anxiously fingered the little round holes on the warped, plastic speaker cover.

"Anyway, I've been going through some of Bella's old things, and I found a few clothes and some books that I think are yours. I thought you might want to stop by and pick them up. Maybe you could stay for a while, and we could visit. I'd sure like to see you." There was another pause followed by a second sigh. "All right … well … give me a call. The number's the same. I'm sure you remember it. Take care now. Bye."

The corners of Amy's mouth drooped into a sad, pensive frown as she thought about the past. The times she'd spent with Bella and her friends had always been pleasant, but they paled in comparison to the time she spent on her music lessons with Edward. It had always been Edward that moved her world. Her memories were filled with the tender longings of a teenage heart. It had been so long ago, and she needed to get over it.

Amy remembered spending much of her free time with Bella as they'd dreamed about a life of love and bliss with their chosen princes. Bella's dreams had always centered on Jacob, but Amy's friend had an unusual way of looking at things. She thought of Jake as a buddy first and a lover second. Amy's passion for Edward, however, had been entirely different. Her need for him was both lustful and caring, the potent combination consuming her in a whirlwind of hopeful torture. But as the future unfolded, a darker reality revealed itself. It was a future steeped in pain and ruin. The innocent hopes of two young girls had been blasted into ashes by the cruelness of life.

Angry at herself for letting her mind wander, Amy scooted her chair forward and rubbed her eyes. She had work to do, and filling her mind with senseless, empty memories wouldn't pay her rent. Taking a deep breath, Amy held it for a moment before exhaling. It was her way of washing the pain out of her heart, at least for the moment. Yes, she decided, she'd go see Charlie. Perhaps he'd help her put the old, faded skeletons to rest and help her move forward. _Jacob_, she thought. _It was time to think of Jacob._

xxxxxxxx

Edward flattened himself securely against the wall. He had done it so many times in the last few months that it had become second nature. It was a familiar lair, his own protective niche. The angled buttress loomed stoically into a curve of brickwork that shielded his tall, lean frame from view. As he waited and listened, Edward braced his body firmly between the window and a stone statue. Carved into the shape of an immense gargoyle, the grotesque creation was an imposing figure. It was one of ten gothic revival classics that guarded the facade of the Bachman building in downtown Seattle since the skyscraper's erection in the 1920s. Edward felt comfortable next to the stone giant. It reminded him of his past. For decades the old statue had survived, its presence completely oblivious to the passage of time. Fervently, Edward wished he could enjoy the same luxury, but he had a job to do.

A few hours earlier, he had dropped down from the ledge above and now stood patiently outside Amy's office, monitoring the waves of thought that rolled off the building's occupants. As Amy's self-appointed guardian angel, he had made a decision to watch over his beloved. The vow kept him gladly at her side, ready to act in her defense in any way he could. Every day and every hour, for the rest of her long life, he would watch and wait, ready to take action. Today was no different.

Through the thick glass he could hear her voice. It floated through the air to him as beautifully as an angel's song, the sound a perfect salve to his heightened vampire senses. In a blissful haze, he closed his eyes and let the musical notes of her laughter melt over his cold and silent heart. When the conversation paused momentarily, Edward leaned around and chanced a peek in the window. For a second, he froze. She was staring right at him. Though the glass was coated with rain and mist, he was gifted with a vision of her beauty. Amy was not only looking directly into his eyes, but her emotions were speaking to him, too. Stronger than any words, her feelings of love and longing surged forward, threatening to hold him captive.

_No,_ _I must get back! I must hide before she realizes the truth._ In the blink of a vampire's eye, Edward pulled away, forcing himself around the corner. There he waited, frozen in place. Locked on her mind, he listened to her thoughts. She _was_ thinking of him. A flurry of lustful, confusing images assaulted him. The lust warmed his cold, lifeless body as he felt a tightness erupting in his groin. But Amy's confusion disturbed him.

_Damn me to hell_, he thought. _What have I done?_

xxxxxxxx

**June 2009 – Present**

"_AAAAHHH_." A low moan escaped from Jacob's misshapen body as he started to squirm. Still held tightly across Amy's shoulders, the half-wolf, half-vampire was quickly coming out of his frozen state.

"Amy, what are you doing?" Emmett cautioned. "Jacob's not well. You have to take him back."

"He's not sick. He's … he's just …" Amy voice trailed off as she fought to think.

"You're right. He's not sick. He's an abomination," Rose sneered. "And he's going right back into that house. We'll let the wolves deal with him."

"NO!" Amy shouted. "Get back." Frantically, Amy tried to apply her newfound freezing technique, but just as she locked eyes with Rosalie, Jacob roared. His body twisted in pain and anger, his forearms punching down hard on top of Amy's shoulders. Thrown off balance, Amy tumbled to the ground. Jake rolled forward and bowled headfirst into Emmett and Rosalie. The result was an explosion of fangs, claws, and teeth as the three bodies collided. Instantly, the two older vampires pinned Jacob to the ground. But he countered with a powerful twist of his furry torso. Throwing up his arms, Jacob pushed at the two vampires with all his might. The action propelled Emmett to the left and Rosalie backward into Amy.

"GGERRRRAAHHH," Jacob screamed, his voice booming with a monstrous, bellowing growl. Springing to his hind-feet, he leapt toward Amy and snatched her up into the air. With another growl, he twisted her slim body onto his own shoulders before turning away. In one unstoppable movement, he leapt in the direction of the nearby woods. The speed of his escape had rendered him almost invisible.

Emmett pulled Rosalie to her feet in an easy motion, and although his chivalry took only a half second of time, it was already too late. Jacob and Amy had virtually disappeared. Still, Emmett moved to follow. After only a few steps, Carlisle's voice halted him.

"Let them go," Carlisle ordered.

He was already to the edge of the woods before Carlisle's words registered. Regrettably, Emmett stopped and turned back. "But if the wolves find them—"

"Carlisle," Edward interrupted. "Let me—"

The elder Cullen looked between Emmett and Edward, trying to decide. He knew how much Edward wanted – no, _needed_ – to follow, but the act would place his son in a dangerous position. The wolves already blamed Edward for breaking the treaty. If Edward followed Jacob and Amy, there'd be no way to protect him.

"Please," Edward pleaded, the pain in his voice clearly visible in his features.

The wolves were approaching fast. They'd all phased in a show of aggression, their teeth clenched in a growl of pure ferocity. Only Sam remained in human form.

"Dad …" Edward said softly. "I love her."

Carlisle nodded. "Go, then. But please, be careful. I want you back. Understand?" His hand reached out to touch Edward's arm, but before contact could be made, Edward bolted away.

xxxxxxx

**December 2008**

_**Jake?**_ Amy asked in confusion. _**Why are you avoiding me?**_ Her fingers punched in the text message in a flurry before she quickly hit the send key.

_**I'm not**_, he replied, the two words forming on her I-Phone like hot pokers.

Anxiously, she waited for more, but the screen remained stubbornly blank.

"Shit," she cursed aloud. The sound of her angry expletive was luckily contained in the confines of her car, but she wished Jacob had heard her. Damn him. It had been three weeks since they'd seen each other, and every time she'd suggested they meet, he'd found some lame excuse to avoid her. What the hell was his problem?

"Okay, Mr. Asshole," Amy spat under her breath. "I'm not going to wait around till you make up your mind. I've got better things to do."

_**If you're not avoiding me, then when can I see you?**_ Pressing in the text, she quickly sent it.

One more word appeared on her screen._** Maybe …**_

Waiting for him to elaborate, Amy clenched her fists in frustration.

_**Maybe what?????**_

_**Maybe after Christmas.**_

_**No, I want to see you NOW. I'm sick of this. We need to talk.**_

_**I can't. You don't understand.**_

_**Yes, I do. You want to end it, but you're just too much of a coward to say it to my face.**_

Amy winced after she'd sent the message. That was a little too honest.

_**No, don't. It's not like that. I love you.**_

_**What????**_

Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Frantically, she pressed in the speed dial for Jake's cell. "Don't ignore me, dammit," she mumbled, waiting for him to pick up. "If you do, Jake, I'm going to—"

"Yes," he answered sullenly.

"Jake …" Amy's anger had drained away as soon as she heard his voice. "What's going on? How can you …" She gulped and her throat closed up. She couldn't speak.

"I've got to work some things through," he replied. "It isn't you, it's me—"

"Oh my God, I can't believe you'd use that old stupid cliché. 'It's not you, it's me,'" she spat in disgust. "This is bullshit. I'm sick of your excuses. Dammit, where are you? I have to see you."

"I'm home," he admitted. "But don't come here."

"Why? Do you have someone there? Another girlfriend?" She knew there wasn't anyone else. She was just incredibly frustrated and her pain was bleeding through.

"Don't be an ass, Amy."

"Then let me talk to you."

"You're talking to me now …"

"Dammit, Jake. I'm not … a toy. Look," Amy paused, wanting to make sure she was perfectly clear. "If you're not at my place by eight tonight, then that's it. We're through. I can't take this anymore. Just because you won't make up your fucking mind, I'm not going to wait. If you want us to be together, then get your fucking ass over to my house and tell me. And don't send me a stupid text message that says you love me, and then—"

"Shut up, Amy. Just – shut it, okay? I'll be there. Just …" Jake's angry voice had halted, but she could clearly hear him sigh.

"What?"

"I love you. Please," he begged. "Just wait. I'll be there in an hour."

Without another word, he ended the call.

"Shit," Amy said out loud. "Now what?"

xxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Amy heard a pounding at her door. _It couldn't be Jake,_ she thought. _It's too soon. _She had arrived home just a few minutes ago and was in the process of changing her clothes. Well, whoever it was, they'd just have to wait. Struggling to get on her oversized sweatshirt, she paused before leaving the bedroom. There was a mirror on the back of the door, and she looked at her image quickly trying to administer a few last adjustments to her long, chocolate-brown hair. At the sound of another blast of blows upon the door, she sprinted to the entrance.

"Hold on," she yelled through before opening the door wide.

The minute the door was released, Jake pushed it open.

"How did you get her so fast? It's only been a few—"

Amy's words were cut off by Jacob's kiss. He grabbed her in his arms and crushed her like a doll to his chest. His arms slid tightly around her back as he forced his tongue in her mouth. Unable to refuse him, she furiously kissed him back.

Pulling away only for an instant, Jake whispered, "I don't care anymore. Fuck the rules."

"What … what rules?" Amy asked, her question coming out in a breathless swoon.

"No rules," he answered. "There will be no more rules. Except one." His hands had begun to move along her frame as he pushed her toward her bedroom. "I love you, and tonight I'm going to prove it."

4


	17. Chapter 17 A Piece of the Heart

**Author's note:** Chapter now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies Caution – this chapter rated M for a reason 01/03/10.

**Chapter 17 – A Piece of the Heart **

**December 2008 **

"You love me?" Amy repeated weakly as she felt Jacob pushing her insistently forward.

They'd gotten halfway down the short hallway of Amy's condo when Jake simply lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. Without taking his eyes off her face, he set Amy down on the comforter, his arms sliding possessively under her small frame. A strange thought flitted through her brain as she felt the soft, down-filled bedding below and Jake's hard, male body above. The contrast made her feel like a sparrow about to be hit by a runaway train. With a surging sweep of emotion, she felt herself boil into sensory overload.

"Yes," Jake answered huskily. "You heard me. I love you." Lifting his head for a moment, his black eyes seething with desire, Jacob looked fiercely into Amy's cerulean eyes before he added, "I just don't care anymore."

She didn't understand, but thinking was difficult. Especially with Jacob's lips sweeping across her reddened mouth and continuing across her cheek. The kisses wouldn't stop. They trailed along her chin and dripped like molten wax onto her pale neck, the heat more intense than a burning sun. Suddenly, he stopped, but only for the moment as he eyed her heavy sweatshirt. Sliding his hands smoothly along her waist he roughly grasped the material and yanked the clothes off her body.

Without protest, she moved with him, lifting her arms like a child to free her yearning body. Underneath, her breasts were bare, and they appeared to Jacob as beautiful as a Renaissance painting. The alabaster skin glowed like Italian marble topped with two firm, rosy peaks. Filled with hunger, Jacob ran his hand over one firm breast, the nipple catching between his fingers.

Letting out a soft moan, Amy closed her eyes briefly and trembled. She knew she wanted him – wanted to return his embrace – but the burst of feelings made her weak, her arms falling back on the bedding like limp noodles. But something tugged insistently at her consciousness as her rational mind tried to poke through the fog.

"What do you mean you don't care anymore?" she managed to say between gasps as Jacob licked along her shoulder. _Had he finally let go of Bella's memory?_ The thought pushed cruelly to the surface, but she held her tongue. Tonight, she would not speak of Bella.

"Don't," he said, his voice punching harshly through the quiet. "Don't say a word. Not now_._" He couldn't explain, but he had made his decision. He would tell her tonight – tell her about the pack, about him – but not just yet.

Lifting himself away from her just long enough to strip off his own flannel shirt, he lay back down and rolled on his back. After he toed off his shoes, he began to unzip his pants. Not wanting to delay, Amy started for the zipper of her own jeans, but Jacob grabbed her wrist.

"Let me do that," Jake pleaded as his eyes began to shine with a mischievous twinkle.

"Okay, but let me help you, too," Amy countered.

"You first," he replied, gifting her with a brief, but dazzling smile. He released her hand, and she fell back on the bed, allowing him to unbutton the top of her jeans. He pulled them halfway to her knees before a pair of green, cotton panties caught his attention. With a bold look, he slipped his long fingers under the cloth and buried them in the hidden, curly mass of chocolate hair. He felt the warmth. Uncontrollably, his nostrils began to flare as he smelled her arousal. As if spellbound by her scent, he closed his eyes.

Amy could take a hint. Gently, she pushed him back and finished removing her clothes, including the forest green panties. Ready to toss them to the floor, Amy leaned across Jake, but he snatched the underwear away and rubbed the soft material against his cheek, inhaling deeply of her natural perfume. The material was moist and had already been covered liberally with her feminine juices. The smell touched something dark and primal within Jake's maleness, and now, as he smelled the musky odor with his heightened wolfish senses, it set off a blast of lust through his entire body. Helplessly, he sighed, totally overwhelmed.

Turning on her side, Amy yanked the green panties out of his hands. Playfully she tried to redirect him by tugging on the belt loops of his old jeans. As she pulled, Jake lifted his slim hips to allow her access. In return, she delicately grazed the tips of her fingers along the bronze skin of his legs as she removed his pants. The action caused Jake to tense his finely muscled thighs and calves. Her touch was almost painful. Clenching his teeth, he felt a brief jolt at the powerful sensation.

Finally rid of his jeans, Jake reached down and grabbed Amy's shoulders to draw her closer. But Amy's eyes had strayed. Jacob's stiff member was boldly tenting his boxers. Slowly, she reached out and stroked along its length. Although still protected by the thin barrier of cloth, she watched the thing pulse with a mind of its own.

"Jake," Amy murmured his name, but her eyes flicked up to meet his. The single word was both a plea and a demand. She wanted him – all of him – and she wanted him now. Slipping along on top of his naked chest, she spread out across his body and parted her legs. She was ready. Rocking back slightly, she could feel his stiffness poke between her thighs, but the boxers still prevented penetration.

"Wait," Jake whispered. "Are you protected? I don't want … I mean," he gently placed his hand on her cheek. "I think _we_ don't want—"

"It's okay, I'm on the pill," Amy answered with a half grin. Leaning close to his ear, she whispered back, "What would you have done if I said no?"

"Gone to the drugstore," he replied, only half joking. "Really, really fast."

"I'm sure," she smirked, but the smile soon left her face. "These things are never planned, are they?"

"This one was," he replied.

A determined glint returned to Jake's eyes. Reaching up with a deliberate, measured movement, he placed his hand on the back of Amy's neck and drew her into a kiss. It was tender at first, but developed slowly into a deep and forceful kiss that lingered and grew as he tasted her. His lips moved across her cheek, scraping like hot, lit matches against her skin.

As in a dance, they switched places. Amy was now beneath him. With one hand, he quickly removed the boxers, releasing his long, purple stalk. For a moment, he stopped and looked at her naked frame. When he moved again, he took his time, hovering over her on his hands and knees before placing his palm on her smooth, taunt belly. From there, his hand moved down to her dark nest of hair. As if using a map, he ran a single finger down through the curls, stopping to part the petals of warm flesh above her hardened nub.

Jake dipped two of his fingers deep inside her and pulled them back out, the action covering his hand with wetness. Gently, he began to stroke her, and as his fingers grew even wetter, Amy lifted her hips to meet his insistent ministrations. Excited, they both began to breathe in short gasps. Jake set his hips against her thigh and pressed in close, concentrating carefully on sliding his fingers along the length of her hardness in a constant motion. Amy moaned and began to writhe as if she'd lost her place in the real world. She was close to release, and he could feel her tighten with hardness. Every muscle in her body tensed in preparation. Finally, with a massive explosion of feeling, she came, her vaginal muscles contracting in wild pulses as they drenched Jake's hand with nectar.

Pulling his hand away, Jake opened his mouth and slid his index finger first across his lips and then across his tongue. Shocked at first, Amy's eyes widened, but his act was somehow intimate and filled with love. Slowly, he bent over her and kissed her mouth, sharing the taste of her with a deep thrust of his tongue.

After a few moments, he slid his hips on top of hers and placed his hands on her thighs. Pushing her legs apart, he touched the tip of his penis against her. Trembling with excitement, he guided his stiffness into her wet hole. Slowly, he rolled his hips and as he did so, the action successfully slid his member deep inside her core.

Gasping, Amy rose to meet him. She could feel him inside her, filling her, loving her, playing her like a human instrument. With her back arched, she waited for him to pull back, but instead he stopped and slowly blinked, his face tight with control. They were joined. He had impaled her, and now he remained motionless, staring down at her with lustful, greedy eyes. Holding his position for a few seconds, he finally began to move. Although his rhythm was slow at first, he began to thrust into her with powerful lunges, their skin meeting in a smack of sound each time their bodies mated. Crying out, Jake shook as he made one last thrust. He felt his balls tighten, and his member hardened to steel as the blood forced its way into his groin.

For the second time that night, Amy, too, felt herself rising upward in a massive surge. Jake's thrusts had hit her core in a buzz of pleasure, and with each stroke she'd climbed higher. Feeling her muscles clenching in tight, rapid pulses around him, Jake, felt an explosion as they reached their pinnacle together, his seed blasting out in a rush of pleasure.

Suddenly, a wild scream burst from Amy's throat, but as the sound escaped, Jake froze in horror.

"_Edward …"_

xxxxxxxx

**June 2009 – Present**

Edward's steps barely touched the ground as he hurried through the woods. The trees bent in his wake as the passing tornado of air pressed the trailing branches into a vicious whirlwind. Bigger trees were used as launching pads as the vampire bounded to the northwest, the trail leading directly into the heart of the rainforest.

_What had he done?_ Edward thought, his own accusing words of condemnation writhing in his mind. He'd turned Jacob into a vampire only because Amy had begged him to. She'd pleaded with him not to let the man die. He'd given the venom – worked the change – only because he loved her. And now, not only was Black dead, the thing wasn't even a vampire. Jacob was a horrible crossbreed – a failure of creation – truly a demon from hell.

_Amy had been so happy._ Only hours before, Edward had seen her look at him longingly with love in her eyes, ready to accept her own future as a newborn vampire. And she would have forgiven him – forgiven his sin of selfishness – even if he could never have forgiven himself.

He was also sure Amy would have gotten over Black's death eventually. _So why had he been so foolish?_ Edward thought. _Why had he been weak and listened to Amy pleadings?_ He should have known a wolf couldn't be transformed – couldn't die and change into the horror of a vampire's existence. Wolves were different. They hunted vampires. Their entire physiology was created – genetically bred – to kill vampires. So was Black now trying to kill himself? Was the creature's own body attacking the vampire venom that now coursed through the demon's veins?

Struggling to understand, Edward fought back his emotions and tried to concentrate as he ran. What did he know for sure? It was true that the creature had snatched Amy away and run into hiding. The demon had run blindly, it seemed, not caring about leaving a trail. It was obvious to Edward that the freakish being could not think. The wolf-man that had been Black would have easily fled through the forest completely undetected, at least by humans. Edward and his kind had never had trouble following the wolf pack, their scent easily giving away their trail. Now, however, Black was lumbering wildly through the trees, braking limbs, crashing through the underbrush, and literally leaving a trail as wide as Interstate 5.

Secondly, Edward knew for a fact that the half-breed was starving. No one had given the thing a drop of blood since the change occurred, and it had been five days since the accident. A thirsty, newborn vampire was extremely dangerous; its lust for blood drove the predator to kill anything that came within striking distance. Even Amy was in danger. This exact type of threat, that of an untrained, newborn vampire, was exactly why the original wolf pack was created. The pack was bound to start their own search, although Edward could tell by reading Sam's mind, even from this distance, that they'd not yet left Cullens' property.

It was also true that Sam and his pack had threatened to kill Jacob and Amy, simply because Edward had broken the treaty. He'd 'bitten' a human. For that, the Cullens themselves might be targets for destruction. At the very least, Sam would make the family leave the state and never return. Edward could sense the wolves arguing the point with Carlisle at this very moment.

Amy, too, was only a newborn. She'd only just learned how to hunt. Even though she'd caught on fast on how to hunt non-human prey and to kill for food, could she somehow teach Jacob? Was the creature functioning enough in its own mind to even listen to her? Would Edward's biggest mistake be that the abomination that he'd created would eventually destroy Amy?

Mired in his own tortuous thoughts, he almost missed his sister's attempts to contact him. It was Alice, calling to him as she trailed a few miles behind. Edward was fast, and he'd been pressing himself to catch up to the fleeing couple. Now, in order to let Alice find him, Edward stopped abruptly in a small clearing and waited. Soon, Alice arrived, her face grim.

"_No,"_ Edward cried out, his voice filled with pain. He'd read Alice's mind.

"They're coming – Aro's henchmen," Alice announced bitterly. "They want to see for themselves."

"But if they find Amy—"

"They won't. They're only after Jacob. They want to see if he's a threat."

"But if they discover Amy's talent, they'll want to collect her. We have to get her away from Black."

Edward suddenly turned around. A familiar voice slammed into his mind. It was Amy, and she was screaming.

"_Jacob, NO!"_

2


	18. Chapter 18 The Search

**Author's note:** Chapter now been edited. 02/07/09

**Chapter 18 – The Search**

**December 2008**

"_NO!"_ Jacob yelled, his eyes widening in disbelief. _Not tonight. Not now. Fucking Cullen! _

Twisting his head sharply over his shoulder to follow Amy's line of vision, he looked for the intruder. At first glance everything seemed normal, but it was hard to see from his position on the bed. Instinctively, he inhaled, only to find his body tensing with rage as the elusive trace of Cullen's scent filled his nostrils. The vampire was still out there. Watching. Gritting his teeth, he leapt off the bed and rushed to the window to scan the parking lot beyond.

Dumbstruck, Amy stared out the bedroom window unable to tear her eyes away from the spot where she'd seen the ghost. Her body had stopped functioning, or so it seemed. Awash with shock, she lay paralyzed on the bed caught up in the icy stillness. Every muscle and fiber of her being remained locked – except for her brain. Crazily, it tried to make sense of what she'd seen. As her mind flew from thought to thought, it cut renewed slashes of grief through her broken heart as easily as a rusty sword. There had to be an explanation.

_Edward …_ She'd seen him at the window – seen his dark, haunted eyes through the glass. She was sure of it. But how could that be? He was dead.

Shaking with barely controlled rage, Jacob forced his body to obey. After years of practice, he'd learned to control the phasing, yet this feeling – this jealously – tested his limits. Flicking his wolfish eyes up and down the darkened street, Jacob searched for the spy, but the trail had gone cold. Where was the blood-drinker now? Had he run away in fear, knowing a wolf was ready to rip him apart? Or was Cullen fleeing in pain, having witnessed, at last, that Amy's love had escaped him?

Silhouetted by the light from the distant streetlamp, Amy could see only the outline of Jake's naked form. Although the sight of him brought her attention rocketing back to the present, it forced a frown of concern to take residence on her features. Interpreting his obvious trembling as a reaction to her outcry, she was immediately filled with guilt. "Jacob," she said softly, finally able to find her voice again. The sound of his name on her lips was filled with sadness. What had she done to him?

To Jake, the sound tore at his soul. He had wanted to hear only love in that voice, but now, was it pity he sensed?

"It's not … it's not what you think," she tried to explain. "There was something … I saw it out the widow. I …" Amy's words trailed off as she suddenly remembered this wasn't the first time she'd observed Edward's ghostly presence. The recent image of his pale, spectral face carved so dramatically in the fog outside her office window returned to her in a flash of memory. Were the two events connected? Could Edward still be alive? _No,_ she thought,_ this is crazy. Or maybe I'm crazy … _Stuffing the stray thought away and out of sight, she called on reason to take control.

"It's okay," Jake replied in assurance. "I think it's just the light. Shadows, you know?" He returned to the bed in one liquid movement, his arms slipping like silk around Amy's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'm right here. Nothing's going to hurt you."

_He wasn't mad_. Relief fell like soft, warm rain on her body as she snuggled up to him. He was so smooth, his skin as hot as sun baked clay, the color reminding her of dark sand flecked with gold.

"I love you," Amy whispered, hoping the declaration would help to scatter the old memories and solidify her future. But as the words left her lips, a wisp of doubt remained.

"You do?" he asked, a slow smile wrapping his face in happiness. "Say it again."

"No," she teased. "I can't. Something's wrong with my … ung." She rolled her tongue into a sideways 'u' and stuck it halfway out of her mouth. "Thee?" Leaning up, she thrust the curled up muscle between Jacob's open, astonished lips.

"Mmmph," he mumbled before pulling away. "How do you do that?"

"I can't give away all my secrets. Don't you want me to save something for later?" Amy asked with obvious mischief in her eyes.

"I can live with that," he answered contentedly before kissing her again. After all, he thought, one more night or two of keeping his own secret wouldn't hurt. Perhaps he'd tell her tomorrow night.

xxxxxxxx

"Well, what did you expect?" Alice asked Edward.

"I expected … nothing," he answered hollowly. The door of the Volvo closed with a loud, dull thud as he rammed the car into gear. The engine roared to life and jutted forward as stiffly as the set of Edward's jaw.

"She'll be happy," Alice offered. "Christmas—"

"I see it," he said bitterly. A verbal description of Amy and Jacob's loving holiday celebration was not something he wanted to hear. He'd already seen enough.

"It's for the best. You want her to be safe, don't you? He'll protect her. Isn't this the perfect solution?"

Only silence greeted her question. Of course he wanted her safe, and Jacob would certainly keep her protected from other vampires. But how could he protect her from the truth? Black had broken his promise and continued to see Amy despite Edward's warnings. Now it was too late.

"You have to let her live her own life," Alice advised.

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward hissed. "She's chosen him, now. There's nothing left to say."

"She couldn't choose you. She thinks you're dead."

"I am dead," Edward stated angrily. But after he took a deep breath, he began to calm down. "I know she's gone from me. I gave up my chance when I became a vampire. I'm not angry about that—"

"Yeah. Sure," Alice smirked. "Then what are you angry about?"

"She had to choose a goddamn _wolf_. Of all the …" he stopped and sighed. "Of all the crazy things to do. I bet there's over a million guys out there that would just die for the chance to take her out."

"There's that dying thing again." Alice smiled.

"But instead, she gets mixed up with Black. A stupid, furry, son of a—"

"He didn't tell her, remember? She doesn't know he kills vampires for a living."

"Well, I'm still going to do anything in my power to stop her from knowing it. I don't want her life ruined."

"She's going to be hurt regardless." Alice added.

"Yes," Edward answered sadly. "But there are degrees. Let's hope I can stop it before it goes too far." _If it hasn't already …_

The road ahead curved abruptly and dipped toward the ramp as they approached Seattle's downtown ferry dock. The mist had continued to thicken, and as they waited, the swirls of moisture folded in upon themselves as if whipped by a taffy machine. Silently, the two vampires watched the scene ahead as the Washington State Ferryboat _Tacoma_ made ready for departure.

Edward's eyes were unusually dark, Alice noted. The typically golden orbs were drained of light. Although hunger was certainly a factor, Edward's falling spirits left his expression looking deeply haggard. Wishing she could find something positive in her brother's future, Alice searched silently for any clue, but nothing appeared. The haze in her brain was as thick as the fog over Puget Sound.

"He hasn't told her yet," Alice stated. "And I think if he was actually going to tell her, I'd have seen it. I would see Amy's reaction. Maybe he's going to be smart and wait."

"Wait until when? A full moon?" Edward griped.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. A vision of a graveyard came into view. Looking down, she noticed a newly closed grave adorned with a fresh tombstone. Chiseled perfectly into the granite, the owner's name became clear:

_**Amy Isadorra. **_

_**Born June 7, 1985. **_

_**Died … **_

_Damn_, Alice internally cursed. The date of death had yet to be determined. Instantly, she felt the crush of Edward's hand on her arm. He had read her mind.

"When? Tell me _when_!" Edward was staring at her so intensely she thought his eyeballs would explode.

"I'm not sure, but … I think it's soon."

**Mid-December 2008**

The mist hung low into the trees, the moisture dipping into the mountain valleys like ghostly fingers trying to knead a lump of shaggy, green bread. The snow line had lowered overnight, but the valley bottoms retained their thick, green cedar cloaks. The weather could have been much worse, but on this cool Saturday morning, Amy's Honda easily hugged the curves as she whisked through the pockets of fog on her way to Forks.

With only a few weeks till Christmas, Amy's mind drifted as she drove. Sifting through her mental task list, she organized her time, making plans for the busy season ahead. There were still so many presents she needed to buy. The most important one, however, eluded her.

It was for Jacob. Amy wanted to make this Christmas special for him. And now, since they'd shared their feelings for each other, she knew this holiday season would be a major milestone in their lives, regardless of what the future might bring.

She wondered, absently, if Jake felt the same way she did. Although their friendship had strengthened since their wild lovemaking session two weeks ago, Amy felt troubled. Maybe she was overanalyzing things, but she felt as if he were holding something back. His manner had grown more serious over the last few days, and the easy, impulsive grin she loved had all but disappeared. Perhaps he regretted his recent revelations of love.

The city limits of Forks had come quickly into view and interrupted her musings. The town hardly ever changed, but as she drove down Highway 101, she noticed a new Subway on the right and a 'going out of business' sign in the auto parts store.

With a glance at her watch, Amy realized she had well over an hour to kill before meeting Charlie Swan for lunch. With several options open to her, she decided to do something she'd been putting off for years. It wasn't far, Amy knew. Nothing was far away in Forks. You could walk the entire length of the main street in less than thirty minutes – more if you stopped to talk. She really had no excuse not to do it, but somehow over the years, she'd found lots of reasons. _Today,_ Amy thought, _was the day._

Circling past the Food Mart, Amy turned left, then left again, heading down Blackberry Avenue toward the Lutheran church. Impulsively, she drove into the small parking lot next to the rectory and parked her car. Straight ahead was the small cemetery where Bella Swan had been buried. _Well, not exactly_.

As everyone knew, Bella had been snatched away that day at the school. After a few weeks of fruitless searching, she'd been presumed dead, and Charlie had finally agreed to a small ceremony at the church followed by the burial of an empty coffin.

Amy supposed it was the loneliness of it, or the remaining mystery that had kept her away all these years. Now, as she approached the small headstone, she was surprised to see how beautiful the grounds were kept. Although it was nearing the end of December, the area had beautiful plantings with trimmed hedges and artfully placed bushes. Next to the grave, Amy noticed a large metal vase. Today, it contained a dozen red roses. Although shriveled a bit from the cold, she could see they'd been there only a day or two.

"Well, Amy. I didn't expect to see you here."

The familiar deep voice had startled her, but Amy quickly recovered. "Hey Charlie," she greeted. Impulsively, she leaned forward and gave him an awkward hug. "I had a few minutes to kill and—" Wincing at her poor choice of words, she peered up at Charlie, but he hadn't seemed to notice.

"Oh, I understand. I stop by here pretty often. I like to keep an eye on things. Once in a while some kid gets an idea to improve the scenery. You know, graffiti and such. Paint or chalk. Nothing too serious."

"It's a beautiful grave."

"Yeah, I guess so …" Charlie answered, but the sadness in his voice gave him away. A lump had formed in his throat.

"So, did they ever find the body? I mean, it's been almost five years now."

"Nope. Not a trace. We're pretty sure the wolves didn't take her. If I recall, you were one of the witnesses."

"Yes," Amy replied, nodding her head as she remembered. "It was the mob. They just snatched her away. I didn't see what happened after that. I was too busy trying to get away. I'm really sorry—"

"No, no," Charlie said adamantly. "Don't be sorry. There's nothing you could have done."

After a few moments of silence, Charlie cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. Amy tried not to notice.

"These are nice flowers. Did you put them there?" Amy asked, trying to divert his attention.

"The roses? No, those are from Jacob Black."

Immediately, Amy sensed her cheeks grow red. "Jacob?" she said softly.

"Yeah. He comes here at least once a week. I run into him from time to time, although the pastor says he usually comes late at night. I guess he has to work odd hours, but …" Quizzically, Charlie turned his head to the side and smiled. "Aren't you two kind of close friends now?"

"Well, actually," Amy felt herself blushing again. "We've been friends for years. It's just we've … um … sort of taken it up a notch."

"Well, that's fine. Really. That's real good …" Charlie awkwardly tried to step around the subject. After clearing his throat once more, he continued, "Honestly, I'm glad. From what the pastor says, Jake's been having a hard time. Once in a while they find him curled up next to the headstone in the morning – like he'd been sleeping there all night. I've been worried about him."

Amy opened her mouth slightly and frowned. "When was the last time he did that?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm not sure. I think maybe two weeks ago. He hadn't done it for a long time. Then for some reason – I think it was on a Saturday night – the pastor finds him sleeping here on Sunday morning. His shirt was gone, and he didn't have any identification or money. It all sounds very strange, if you ask me."

"Jacob …" Amy closed her eyes and shook her head. It was very clear. Jake was not over Bella. Not by a long shot.

"Well," Charlie said. "Let's head out to lunch. I think they have blueberry cobbler today."

Amy nodded, but for some reason, she'd just lost her appetite.

4


	19. Chapter 19 In Transition

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 03/03/09

**Chapter 19 – In Transition **

**June 2009 – Present**

The air crackled with tension and mistrust as the two sides prepared to engage. In the wake of Jacob and Amy's departure, the remaining vampires had gathered together on the front lawn to wait. In turn, the group of snarling vampire killers came out of the house, one by one, taking their time as they lined up on the porch. Facing the Cullens from their elevated location, the wolves had the advantage as they directed their attention to the coven leader. Carlisle stood firm near the bottom of the steps; he'd placed his body strategically in front of Sam.

Roiling like storm clouds, the pack began to maneuver for position, while Esme and Alice stepped up to stand on either side of Carlisle. The wolves, in turn, moved up behind Sam, and in a show of power, they bared their teeth and uttered a unified growl. The message was clear from both sides, yet no one seemed eager to make the first move. Then, in a decisive gesture, one of the animals lowered its shoulders and began to come forward, his immense body moving at an angle. The hair on its wide back rose like a forest of moving spears, the undulating motion acting as a signal to the others. Soon the entire pack had raised their hackles.

"Let us through," Sam ordered. His voice was calm, but a ripple of danger simmered beneath the surface.

"No," Carlisle replied just as calmly. "We will not let you destroy them. They are innocent." Determined to stand his ground, the vampire spread his feet and prepared to fight. As he spoke, Carlisle noticed a slight movement directly to Sam's right. The largest of the wolves had begun to step slowly out of line. Immediately tensing at the aggressive maneuver, Carlisle prepared for attack. With a mighty leap, the huge creature lunged forward, its muscled hindquarters propelling the wolf into the air like a rocket.

Instead of advancing on Carlisle, however, the wolf took a surprising turn. Its body twisted sideways and punched Sam with his paws, the force knocking him to the ground. Caught entirely off guard, Sam phased instantly. To counter the advance, the pack leader thrust his body upward, forcing himself into the aggressor. With a roar of outrage from both attackers, the two began to fight. Teeth slashed into flesh as they rolled, each of the beasts biting and scratching wildly in a wicked battle for dominance.

The vampires couldn't tell, at first, what was happening. Emmett and Jasper crouched in an aggressive stance, but Carlisle held up his hand. The action froze the two vampires from advancing, but they remained at the ready. Cautiously, they watched as the entire assembly waited for the outcome.

In seconds, a second aggressor joined the melee. Striking the first two with a blast of momentum, the third wolf forced the combatants off the porch and into the dirt, the impact breaking them apart. Thrown off balance by the impact, Sam became pinned to the ground by the other two. A barrage of short growls and barks ensued, followed by a charged silence that signaled a change. Together, all three phased back to human form.

Embry and Quil stood up in a unified stance and released Sam. It was unclear to the observers exactly what had transpired, but all three bare-bodied males were clearly still flooded with rage. They stared brutally at one another, their faces contorted in animalistic snarls.

Rising slowly from the ground, Sam brushed himself off and flexed his arms. He seemed unhurt. A single trail of blood dribbled down to his chin, but the wound was quickly healing. Slowly, he flicked his eyes first at Carlisle before turning them back to Embry and Quil.

Just as Sam was about to speak, Alice broke the strained silence. "WAIT!" she shouted frantically turning to Carlisle. "They're coming. They've heard about Jacob – they're coming to see."

"Who? Who's coming?" Jasper asked as he protectively slipped his hand around Alice's waist.

She frowned and shook her head, trying to concentrate. "The Volturi – they're sending two of their highest ranking guards."

"But how? How did they find out?" Jasper questioned in astonishment.

"They had a visitor – another vampire." Alice's eyes grew wide as the image formed in her mind. "It was a traveler … someone that knew all about Jacob."

Carlisle looked stunned. How could this have happened? Who was the mysterious visitor, and why had they betrayed Jacob to the Volturi? Thinking quickly, Carlisle took Alice's hand and spoke softly into her ear. "You must go. Find Edward and tell him. He has to know."

Alice nodded. In a flash of movement, she was gone.

xxxxxxxx

"_Jacob, STOP!"_

Amy's cry echoed sharply through the trees and into the hills beyond. The sound of her plea slammed into Edward and sent a stake of alarm directly through his heart. The effect doubled as his mind clearly read her terror. She needed him.

Jolted by the need for action, Edward growled in frustration. He was not at all sure of which way to go next. It was the infuriating echo. He could tell the general direction of the outcry, but the refracting sound had temporarily confused him. Amy's powerful vampiric voice could have traveled for miles.

"_PLEASE, Jacob!"_The urgent call came again. The sound ricocheted blindly through the forest, bouncing endlessly off the hills and canyons. With every variance of the terrain, it mutated into a mask of confused waves.

Although the second echo was slightly less powerful than the first, Edward had been waiting for it. For decades he'd studied the music of her voice, the imprint easily staying with him forever. Mingling the precious memory with his keen senses, he locked onto the target with phenomenal speed. The direction he sought was only a few degrees further north than the trail he'd been following.

Concentrating on the area ahead, flashes of thought began to skitter through his brain. Violence. Pain. Anger. But it wasn't Amy's pain. It was Jacob's. But why had Amy screamed? Perhaps Jacob had forced her to a place that wasn't safe, or maybe they'd run into trouble. _No matter_, he thought. _I'll find them now._

"I have to go," he announced quickly as he turned back to Alice.

"I know," she nodded. Her golden eyes were opened wide with concern. Just moments ago, she'd told him about the Volturi. And now, with Amy's screams signaling danger, it was imperative that Edward focus and not let his emotions run his mind into panic.

"Aro's men—" she warned.

"Tell Carlisle I found Amy," Edward said firmly. There wasn't time to discuss things; he just needed her to listen. "Tell him I'm going to bring them both back. If the Volturi come, Amy and Jacob must have protection—"

"I'll tell him."

"I'll do what I can, but I can't do it alone. We'll need everyone – including the wolves."

"What?" Alice asked incredulously. "How can you think—"

"They'll have to help us. Tell Carlisle – tell him to _get ready._" The intensity of Edward's statement was emphasized by the wild look in his honey-colored eyes. He had already started to pull away when Alice stopped him.

"But why would they help us?" Alice said uncertainly. "Sam said he wants them both destroyed." As she said this, her mind flashed back to the house where the wolves and the other vampires waited. Something was happening. Something that gave her hope …

"Yes, he _said _that, but is that what you see?" Edward demanded to know. "Do you see how it_ ends_?"

Alice emphatically shook her head. "I'm not sure. I see you with Amy, but … there's too much indecision. It's blocking me. There are too many alternatives."

"Then you'll just have to convince them," Edward replied grimly. "Make them see."

Interrupted by a loud crash, Edward realized there was not a second to spare. Launching himself forward, he was instantly gone. His body had disappeared in a blur of speed as he took off into the thick, almost impenetrable tangle of firs and cedars.

Left alone in the small clearing, Alice realized Edward was right. She had a job to do. Although it wouldn't be easy, she knew she had to try. Determined to succeed, she bolted off toward home.

xxxxxxxx

Rage. The beast was inside, trying to get out, filling Jacob with a blinding fury. It hurt so badly. The flow of a thousand needles ripped through his veins and stabbed every inch of his body. The affliction was like liquid fire. "God," Jacob screamed. "Stop the pain!"

"Put me down!" Amy screeched.

Jacob had suddenly become aware of his surroundings. The tortuous agony had cleared his head and helped him cut through the delirium. Slowing to a walk, he felt a slight weight upon his shoulders. He was still carrying Amy. She was light – a mere feather upon his back, but she was squirming to get away. Tightly, he continued to grasp her, and in response to her thrashing, he shook himself like a dog – _no, a wolf._ He was afraid to let go. She was familiar – a friend. She could help him.

As his mind expanded, he began to feel it again. Her ice-cold body – it was pressed firmly against his burning skin. Instead of relief, it increased the horrible feeling of pain. Cold searing into heat – but what was molten lava only moments ago, had suddenly turned to ice. He had to get away and separate himself from this torture. Abruptly he dropped his friend. Like a sack of rocks, Amy landed on the gravel beneath his feet.

"Help me," he whimpered and grasped his head. His ears were misshapen. They stuck up on his skull like dagger points, yet his nose and mouth were human. His legs and arms were covered with fur.

"It's okay," Amy answered automatically as she sat up. Trying to give him comfort, she lied. For the moment, it was the best she could do. "You're going to be fine. But we need to get you some food."

A new wave flooded Jacob's system as he felt himself retreating. His skin and bones were crumbling and burning as his body attempted yet another morphing change. He had to find release. Frantically, he looked around. They had come out of the forest onto an old dirt road. Before them, a small hunting cabin stood out in the open, and several old appliances littered the yard.

As the ripping and crushing sensations attacked his body again, Jacob began to run. With a smack, he hit the side of the house. Yelping with fury, he began to rip the cabin apart. Boards were crushed in his hands. Sections of the roof toppled or were torn away to reveal the empty interior. Stones from the fireplace were fractured and thrown like cannonballs into the sky.

"Jacob, NO!" Amy screamed as loudly as she could, trying to get through to him. Failing to get his attention, she bounded up behind him and grabbed his arms. She tried to hold on, but the hairy limbs felt like tree trunks in her hands. And they were changing. Massive shoulders grew like balloons across his torso, while giant front paws replaced his human hands. They stretched out and bent his body, forcing Jacob to stand on all fours. He barely glanced at her as he bounded off. Circling the cabin, he turned once before looking back toward the woods.

Before he could escape, Amy yelled once more, "_Please,_ Jacob."

For a moment, he paused but did not look back.

"Don't go. I can help you." She approached him cautiously. "If you'll let me …"

Jacob had completed the transition. He seemed to Amy to be all wolf now. His body was as big as a grizzly, but somehow, he seemed fragile. As she got closer, she could tell he was trembling.

"Oh Jacob," Amy said sadly as a lump formed in her throat. Her amber eyes had grown moist with tears. She felt so sorry for him. Thinking back to what Edward had said, she tried to remember that day – that nightmare – when everything had turned upside-down. Was it only a few days ago? Had she been alive then? It seemed like another world – another life.

Carefully she reached out and touched the spot just behind Jacob's ears. He turned and leaned against her. Impulsively, she put her hands around his neck and buried her head in the thick, rust-colored fur. Through the tangle of hair, she heard him whimper.

"AMY!" A ragged voice called out from across the yard. "My God, are you all right?" By the time the words had left his mouth, he was already by her side.

"Edward," she answered. There was relief in her voice, but there was also fear. "Yes, I'm fine. But Jacob, he's … he's not …"

Strangely, the wolf didn't seem to care that Edward was there. He simply shuddered, the trembling turning into a violent shaking. Weakly, his knees gave out, and he fell to the ground as if shot by a bullet.

"What happened?" she asked in a panic. "Is he changing again?"

Shaking his head slowly, Edward felt his skin. It was as cold and icy as his own. Leaning in, he laid his ear on the animal chest. "I hear a slight heartbeat. But it's very faint. I don't understand it. Carlisle said he was dead."

"He was hot, just a few moments ago. Is he dying … again?" Amy wondered in horror.

"I think so. It's his metabolism fighting the venom. I think the venom is losing, but he's too weak."

Jacob lay on his side. Except for the wind that ruffled through the long, thick stands of fur, his body was still and lifeless.

"No, Jacob," Amy said in despair. "Please don't die."

Edward put his arm gently around her shoulders. The action was so tender, yet cautiously careful. Turning her head, she looked up at him and started to cry. Automatically, she fell into his arms, her cheek finding the niche just below his shoulder. Cruelly, the sobs began to take control. Deep, aching cries wracked her body as Edward held her close, his head resting patiently on top of hers.

"He might die," Edward explained. "But if he does, there's a chance … he may turn out like us."

"But …" Amy shuddered. "What if … what if he lives? What if he lives like this forever? Stuck in limbo – somewhere between life and death. You didn't see him. He was … is … in so much pain. How are we supposed to help him?"

"Maybe … maybe it would be best if we took him back," Edward suggested. "Carlisle could help him."

"But, how can we? Sam Uley and … the other wolves. They'll kill him."

"I'm betting they won't. But first, I think we need to get him some food. If the venom has succeeded at all, and he's feeling the symptoms of a newborn, he'll have to eat. Maybe his hunger is part of the problem. I know of an elk herd close by. If we can get him to feed, maybe it'll strengthen him. We should try."

With the greatest of tenderness, Edward lifted Jacob's body, and together, the three struck out across the road and into the forest.

Behind them, in the shadow of the cabin, a cloaked figure stood watching. Hidden in darkness, the observer waited until the trio was well out of sight before emerging. Silently, the specter moved across the gravel drive before disappearing like a phantom into the trees.

3


	20. Chapter 20 Friends and Lovers

**Author's note:** Chapter now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. 03/24/09

**Chapter 20 – Friends and Lovers**

**Late December – 2008**

The old photo album lay unopened in Amy's lap. She'd been watching old reruns of _The Simpsons_ with the sound turned down, but the brilliant cartoon images had blurred. The ever-present rain was having an effect on her concentration. It sprayed rhythmically across the panes of glass as regular as clockwork, the wind blowing in unending surges from across the parking lot and the street beyond. The diffused light normally would have made her sleepy, but her mind was much too active to allow the tendrils of slumber to take control.

Trapped in her thoughts, Amy frowned as she reflected again on her puzzling relationship with Jacob. For weeks they'd planned on attending her office Christmas party, but as the date approached, she realized she wasn't looking forward to it. Ever since her visit to Forks and her disturbing conversation with Charlie, a large bubble of doubt had risen to stand in the way of her feelings for Jacob. Despite his previous declarations of love, she wondered if Jacob was deluding himself. It was obvious he'd never gotten over Bella, and Amy wondered if he ever would.

Sadly, the image of the withered roses he'd left behind on the cold, granite tombstone came rushing back to haunt her. The tragic display of undying love had been burned permanently into Amy's mind, and she couldn't get beyond it. It wasn't as if she didn't understand. They'd both been fighting the same thing – memories of a ghost. In some ways, the similarity of their experiences had drawn them together. But were they both lying to themselves as well as to each other?

Shivering, Amy realized she had no answers. Instead, she selfishly thought of Edward. Always, when she was at her most vulnerable, when her heart was filled with sadness and confusion – it was during those worst moments that she couldn't resist. In her deepest, most secret fantasies, the truth could not be denied. Her lustful memories reared up like wild stallions, traitorously galloping across her body as she dreamed about her lost love. For a long time, Amy had tried to suppress her desires, but it was becoming painfully evident that she could not – would not – leave the past behind. As exact as a mirror's reflection, she knew she was just like Jacob.

With a heavy heart, Amy brought herself back to the present. Looking at her watch, she realized Jacob would be there in few hours, and she needed to get ready. The photo album she'd been holding on her lap fell to the side as she moved to get up, but in her distraction, she never noticed its worn cover flip open. It lay forgotten on the chair, the frozen images displayed openly to an empty room. One frame near the bottom captured a young Bella and Jacob, the soft, natural light from the window enhancing their shy smiles and bringing to life a happy innocence from another time.

Unbeknownst to the album's owner, Amy's early photography skills were being admired by a familiar fan of her work. To the right of the chair, a dark shadow appeared to block the light from the nearby window. The strong, slim hand of a visitor reached over to gently tug at one of the photos, the dexterous fingers easily loosening the picture from its fastenings. In moments, the intruder had departed, leaving behind only a few stray droplets of water. As before, the album lay open on the chair, appearing almost untouched, except for the photo of Bella and Jacob. It had vanished.

**June 2009 Present**

"The Volturi?" Sam demanded. "Who are the Volturi?"

Carlisle considered his answer. He knew the Volturi had no tolerance for werewolves. Although the Quileutes were shape-shifters rather than true werewolves, Carlisle knew that would make little difference to the powerful coven. Hadn't the Volturi hunted true werewolves for centuries, their attempts at genocide forcing the beasts into hiding deep in the mountains of Eastern Europe? The Volturi, and especially Caius, wouldn't wait to debate the issue.

Realizing that truth was the only option, Carlisle briefly described who Volturi were and why they were dangerous. "Jacob is the first of his kind – a werewolf turned vampire. The potential for danger can't be ignored."

"But _is_ Jacob a vampire?" Quil asked. "He keeps changing. What we saw in that room; he was half wolf, half human—"

"No," Carlisle interrupted. "Not half human. Half vampire."

"Whatever he is, it wasn't his fault that he changed," Embry insisted. "He doesn't deserve to die."

"Will the Volturi try to kill him?" Quil asked anxiously.

"I don't think so. Not immediately. The Volturi value power. They will want to understand and measure Jacob's worth. It's possible they will find his uniqueness valuable enough to warrant saving. If I'm right, the delay as they assess his condition could give us time to negotiate. But if they find him a threat to the vampire world, they will destroy him."

"Why do you care?" Rosalie said pointedly of Sam. "I thought you wanted him dead."

"No," Embry replied, looking uneasily at Sam. "He's our friend. We—"

Sam held up his hand, and Embry obediently stopped. But not without an internal struggle. Frustrated, he gritted his teeth and waited for Sam to explain.

"The pack has decided to let Jacob survive," Sam said tersely. "At least for the moment."

"What?" Quil said in astonishment. "You said you'd help him. We agreed. You said he was one of us."

"He is. But if he proves to be a danger to humans, we have no choice. We have to protect our people."

"Over my dead body," Embry growled and took a step forward.

"Mine, too." Quil stood stalwartly next to his friend. They were not going to give in.

Sam did not reply, but his nostrils flared in anger. Just when it appeared another fight was imminent, two more male wolves phased back to human form. Jared and Paul stepped up to stand beside Quil and Embry.

"Let's not get crazy, Sam," Jared said calmly. "We don't even have all the facts. I think we need to give Jacob a chance."

"More than a chance," Embry bristled. "There's got to be a way to handle this."

"As a vampire, Jacob will be given a choice," Carlisle offered. "He is welcome to join our family."

Sam remained silent, but he was listening.

"And what about Amy? Have you changed your mind about her, too?" Jasper inquired of Sam. He was using his mood altering power to take full advantage of the pack leader, the calming aura working deftly to control Sam's ire.

The entire pack waited for Sam's answer. It was clear they were on her side, too.

"All right. If she joins your family and abides by the agreement, we'll leave her alone. Edward, however, will need to be punished. He was the one that changed them both," Sam reasoned. To Quil and Embry, this made sense. It was Edward's fault that Jacob was in trouble. Together they looked to Carlisle for agreement.

"No, I disagree. Edward changed Jacob because of Amy. She begged him to save Jacob. There was no other way."

"She didn't know what she was asking," Sam said vehemently. "And she certainly didn't want to be a vampire herself."

"What good would it have done to make Jacob a vampire and then let Amy die?" Esme tried to explain. "Edward loves Amy. Don't you see? He wanted her to be happy at all costs. He would have given up his existence to ensure her happiness."

Sam was understandably frustrated. "You Cullens can't just make up the rules to suit yourselves. Amy was an innocent human. She didn't have a choice. No one asked her if she wanted to be a fucking demon. Edward broke the treaty. He killed Amy. He must be punished."

"And what do you suggest?" Carlisle asked angrily, his patience wearing thin. "That he surrenders himself to you so you can take your revenge?"

"He knows what he's done. There's no excuse for creating a monster—"

"Stop it!" Esme cried. "Please, can't you wait and hear Amy's side of it?"

Sam frowned and looked away, still not convinced.

"It seems reasonable," Carlisle agreed. Reassuringly, he took his wife's hand and squeezed it. "Amy is the key to this. Jacob fought the mountain lion and fell to almost certain death in an attempt to save her. Edward would never have acted without Amy's dying request, and Edward would never have changed Amy unless he thought he was giving her what she truly wanted – a chance to be with the man she loved."

"That selfish bastard. He was doing it for his own pleasure," Sam replied bitterly. "He deserves what he gets."

"No. You don't understand. It was Jacob. He was giving her Jacob."

xxxxxxx

Gently, Edward set Jacob down on the grass, his limp body showing no signs of life.

"He's too weak to eat," Amy said sadly, her hand automatically stroking the rust-colored fur of the wolf laid out before her.

"We have to try," Edward insisted. "We need some fresh blood. We could bring it here and kill it for him."

"I can do it," Amy offered. She stood up quickly and scanned the herd of elk in the valley below looking for a male in its prime, the prey full of precious, life-giving blood.

"No, you stay with Jacob. He needs you. I'll go."

Amy took Edward's hand. "Okay, but …"

Edward looked down at her and smiled sadly, waiting for her to continue. Perhaps now he would hear the words he feared the most. They'd had no time alone together since she'd learned the truth, and he prepared himself for her condemnation. How could she not blame him? It was his cruel mistake. He alone was responsible for injecting the deadly vampire venom into a werewolf. Would his rash decision now prove to be the end of Jacob's existence? Ready for her answer, he looked sadly into her eyes.

"Hurry back. Please," Amy said, her eyes pleading with him in her worry. "Jacob may not last long."

Realizing he'd been foolish, he looked fleetingly at Jacob's limp form. This was not the time to think about his relationship with Amy. She was right. He needed to move fast. Nodding in understanding, Edward leapt toward the herd. He had a job to do.

**Late December – 2008**

Spreading her hands nervously across the front of her skirt to smooth some imaginary wrinkles, Amy paused before opening the door. She glanced with uncertainty at the small mirror hanging on the wall beside the entrance. It was not her hair nor her makeup that she examined, but the flat expression that had taken control of her features. Forcing her eyes and mouth into a weak smile she gathered her courage and opened the door.

"Hello," Jacob said softly. His dazzling smile spread slowly across his face like whipped cream on an ice cream sundae. In his hands was a bouquet of red roses.

Amy stared at the flowers, and immediately, her courage faltered. "Jacob," she said. Her voice fell silent as she focused her attention entirely on the full, red blooms clutched tightly in Jacob's grasp. "I-I …" she tried to begin, but her voice faltered.

"I can't believe it. You're speechless," Jacob said with a laugh. "If I would have known a few roses could have this effect on you, I would have done it sooner." He sauntered past her into the apartment and laid the flowers on the kitchen counter. "Is there a vase around here?" he questioned as he opened first one cupboard and then another as his search progressed.

"Wait, I—" Amy faltered trying to get his attention.

"We could just use the soup pot," he continued. "It's big enough."

"_Jacob_," Amy said loudly. "We have to talk."

The smile left Jacob's face as he finally focused on the woman before him. Silently, he waited. His eyes were filled with questions, but he remained perfectly still.

"I never told you," Amy said with a sigh. "I don't really like flowers."

"Oh," Jacob answered. He didn't know what else to say. The smile had gone completely, leaving behind a fragile apprehension.

Amy took the flowers off the counter and put them in an old plastic pitcher. Turning toward the sink, she flipped on the faucet and began to run the water over her outstretched hand. Behind her Jacob reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but then he decided against it. His hand fell limply back to his side.

"I was in Forks last weekend," Amy began.

"Okay," Jacob replied and closed his eyes briefly as he waited for more.

"I ran into Charlie Swan at the Lutheran cemetery."

"How is Charlie?" Jacob said carefully.

"Fine. Well, as good as you might expect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Amy pushed the pitcher under the water flow and stared down at the bundle of flowers. The pulsing stream of cold water splashed unevenly on the leaves and petals making a splattering mess of the countertop. "He … he told me something odd. Something about a visitor that had been coming to Bella's grave."

"Amy—"

"He said the pastor had found someone sleeping there." Amy turned around to face him. "Someone was curled up by the gravestone … in the cold … all night."

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"You didn't even have a shirt on," Amy added as she raised her voice. "Why, Jake?"

His eyes had dropped to the floor, and he simply shrugged his shoulders. His heart was aching. It burned raw like his guts were filled with acid. Now that his cover had been blown, he could no longer hide behind the smile. Instead, he bit his lip and took a deep, awkward breath.

Amy was overwhelmed. She'd known the truth, but seeing him like this, so vulnerable and full of pain, she hesitated. She'd expected to be angry, but his reaction had completely thrown her off guard.

"I should go," he said in a low voice. Not waiting for an answer, he turned away and began to walk toward the door.

"No, don't go. Please," Amy said. "I want … I need to tell you something."

He stopped just a few feet from the door, but he didn't answer. Unable to stop herself, she rushed up behind him and threw her arms around his chest. Turning him around, she looked into his dark, chocolate eyes and saw his pain. The deep hurt was clear and real, stronger than she'd have guessed.

"What?" he said flatly.

It was all wrong. What could she say now that would ease his aching heart?

"Maybe we're just trying too hard. Maybe we need more time."

"Time," he said softly. "What difference would it make? I can't give you what you deserve."

The dryness of Amy's throat choked on the words she'd planned to say. Instead, she gulped and hugged him.

"I'm still in love with Bella." He breathed the words into her ear so matter-of-factly, as if he'd been saying them to himself for centuries.

"And I still love Edward," Amy answered. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you, too. It's just …"

"Different," Jacob finished. "We can't do this – be together – like this. It's not going to work."

"But I need you, Jake," Amy pleaded. Finally, a burst of hot tears sprung to her eyes before spilling uncontrolled down her cheeks. She didn't want to lose him. "You're the only one that understands me."

Jacob shook his head and finally lifted his arms. Gently, he slid them around her back. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. We'll just cool it for a while. Forget about commitments and the future. Let's just be. Okay?"

Jacob looked at her for the first time with hope in his eyes. "Okay," he agreed with a nod. "Just friends?"

Smiling trough the tears, Amy felt surprisingly better. A giant weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Perhaps for the first time, they truly understood each other. "Yeah," she answered. "Just friends."

4


	21. Chapter 21 Confrontation in the Meadow

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies 04/19/10

**Chapter 21 – Confrontation in the Meadow **

**June 2009 – Present**

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. The largest elk she had ever seen had been thrown like a sack of rocks onto the grass in front of her. Astonished, she looked up at Edward. He stood next to the creature's head and nudged it tentatively with his foot. The animal was still alive, but its neck was twisted and broken. It now lay only a few feet away as Amy sat crouched beside Jacob's body.

"Where should I put it?" Edward asked her softly as he, too, got down on his knees. He sat back on his heels with his hands braced on his thighs, but his concerned eyes were watching Amy. It was obvious she'd been crying. "Don't worry. If we can get him to drink, he's bound to regain his strength." Frowning, he looked down at the dying elk. "But I think we'll have to move him a bit closer."

Although her insides were churning, Amy tried to regain her composure and push her feelings aside as best she could. This was no time to fall apart. "You're right. Can you pull it over here, right next to him? I'll lift Jake's head," Amy directed. "Maybe if he smells the blood—"

"That should be easy," Edward said confidently as he tugged the elk's bulk into place. Although Jacob was still in wolf form, his body remained unresponsive to the fresh kill. He was as limp as a rag doll. Although it seemed impossible to tell if Jacob was simply unconscious or just too weak to move, Edward was beginning to have doubts about the wolf's condition. The vampire wasn't getting a single thought from Jacob's mind. It was as if he were truly dead.

Amy was struggling to get to the elk's neck since she had her hands full with Jacob's massive canine frame. "Here, let me make a cut in the jugular," Edward offered. After lowering his head to the elk's throat, Edward ran his teeth in a swift line across the flesh, digging with surgical precision through the thick hide. The resulting cut emitted an immediate fountain of life-giving blood.

The intense fumes from the fresh release of blood hit Amy like a magnetic storm, the tortuous urge to drink almost overwhelming. She'd eaten her fill earlier that day when she and Edward had been out hunting, but now, after all that had happened, the vicious hunger had returned. Fighting back the need, Amy found herself leaning forward. As she did, her hair began to fall in dark chocolate waves from her shoulders, threatening to spill into the growing puddle of red. Irritated, she tried to toss her head, but Edward reached out and pulled the unruly tresses out of the way. He was rewarded with a brief, but thankful look as their eyes silently connected. But the stolen moment didn't last.

Forcing herself to focus, Amy turned her attention back to Jacob. With cautious hands, she turned Jacob's head into the stream of hot liquid. She knew she had to be careful. If Jacob was still alive and still breathing, his need for oxygen was critical. She would have to make sure nothing blocked his airways. As the blood spilled over his snout, she pressed her fingers along either side of his jaw, trying to open his mouth. "Come on, Jake," she murmured in encouragement. "Open up. It'll taste good."

At first there was no response, the wolf's muscles remaining slack and flaccid. But after a trickle of the elk's blood managed to enter his mouth, Amy noticed some movement. They could both see Jacob's nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. Then, like a miracle, his soft, pale tongue stretched out slowly to lap up some of the crimson flow.

"That's it, Jake. Come on, drink up." As she directed Jacob's mouth closer to the animal's neck, his tongue began to lick faster. "Edward, look," Amy blurted excitedly. "Oh, my God, he's drinking it. Look, he wants it. He's really hungry."

Edward laughed softly in relief as Jacob began to lick furiously at the liquid. The wolf couldn't seem to get enough. Better yet, Edward felt his mind stirring. Most of Jacob's thoughts were muddled and weak, but one thing floated to the surface. Amy was right; he was starving. "I'm going to have to get another one at this rate."

"Poor Jacob, he hasn't eaten anything in a whole week. No wonder he's so weak," Amy said sadly as she continued to stroke his fur. "But if he's able to drink blood, does that mean he's a vampire? Could he be a _wolf_-vampire?" she asked as she tried to puzzle it out. "Or is he still alive?"

"A wolf can drink blood, too. I would think a real wolf – a live wolf – could get nourishment from any type of protein. Just because he's drinking doesn't mean he's over this."

"Damn it, Jake, what did we do to you?" Her voice was filled with pain, but as she looked up into Edward's eyes, he did not see condemnation in her gaze, only grief. And it was her use of the word 'we' that had taken him by surprise.

Gently, Edward placed his hand on hers as she stroked Jacob's fur. "No, Amy. I did this. It was my fault."

"But, I asked you to save him. You didn't know—"

"That he was a wolf? That he was a special wolf that lives only to clean the world of vampires? Yes," Edward replied bitterly. "I knew. I've known for most of my existence – for _all_ of Jacob's life. He and his tribe are descended from wolves. They return to their natural form when we … when vampires are near his people."

"He never told me." Amy shook her head. "I grew up with him. My mother taught at the res school. We were kids together. We were friends. How could I miss something like that?"

Edward remained silent, but his hand still covered hers. Beside them, Jacob continued to lap hungrily at the puddle of blood.

Amy tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, the golden irises locking in on Edward's face. "And you," she began and took a deep intake of breath, once again forgetting that she didn't need to.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her statement, but waited for her to continue.

"You're a vampire. All this time," Amy said softly, "even when I was a child. You came to my house, taught me to play, taught me to—"

"To love."

"Yes, and to grieve. But you were just like Jacob. You never told me either. And I never guessed. How could I have been so blind?"

"Not blind, exactly." A small smile fluttered across Edward's lips, but he quickly turned serious. "You were like most humans. You believed what seemed normal." He reached up and touched her cheek. "A brush of my icy lips against yours as we kissed, and you probably thought I was just nervous. You never even suspected that I was dead. You probably thought I just had cold hands."

She placed her palm against his and held it in place against her own pale face. "You're not cold now."

"No," he murmured. "I'll never be cold to you again." Edward looked deep into her eyes with a heated look of longing. "Amy, I—" he said huskily, but just as he started to move closer, Jacob's body went rigid.

"My God," Amy cried out. "What's happening?"

With a sudden jerk, Jacob went into a shudder of convulsions, his muscles vibrating like the strings of a plucked harp.

"Is this it? Is he dying?" Amy gasped. "Please, Edward. Help him." Amy had thrown herself down on top of Jacob's wild thrashing body, but it didn't seem to help. The wolf's tongue was clamped tightly between its jaws, and a red froth of foam began to form on his lips. Edward tried to help hold him down, but the animal's strength was overtaking both vampires.

Suddenly, from behind Amy, a shadow fell across the ground, blocking the orange glow of the setting sun.

"Stand aside."

**Late May – 2009**

"So, why can't you work at my house? Isn't my Internet access fast enough for you?" Jacob laughed.

"Well, actually, no it's not. I'm doing a lot of photo editing, and I'll need to upload stuff to my boss for approval. Why can't we stay at my apartment this afternoon?"

"What, and watch you work? That's about as much fun as watching grass grow. If we were at my house, at least I could sneak out and go fishing."

Amy slouched against Jacob's chest as they walked. It was a rare, sunny Sunday afternoon, and the couple was strolling through Pike Place Market looking for some fresh asparagus.

"I have to get this done," Amy explained. "Besides, you know you have to work the next couple of weekends. How long will it take to fix that darn road anyway?" She knew Jacob had been driving his work crew through several stressful six day weeks already trying to fix the mile long washout near the entrance to Olympic National Park. The spring rains had been brutal on the park's roads.

"Well, we still have a ton of gravel to haul out. And then there's a snag of trees blocking the eastern side. It looks like we may have to use explosives near the pass. If I had to guess, it's going to take another three weeks. Maybe more."

"But what about my birthday? I thought we could go hiking up by Hurricane Ridge," Amy pouted sadly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could come, but maybe we can do it later on in the summer. If it makes you any happier, I'll be slaving away only a few miles from where you'll be hiking. Maybe I can try to meet you up there for lunch or something. But aren't you going with you pals from work?"

"Yeah, but they won't mind if I meet you for lunch."

"That's not why I asked. There's been a rash of mountain lion sightings up on the trails, and my friends even found some tracks. I don't want you going off alone. Those cats have no problems hunting during the day."

"You worry too much. I just hope I don't get called away to a photo shoot. It would be just my luck. But if it makes you feel any better, we have a whole group of people coming. I won't have a second to myself."

"Good. Now that we've settled that, all this worrying is making me hungry. Let's eat."

**June 2009 – Present**

"Stand aside, I said."

The deep voice of a male intruder startled both Amy and Edward. Spinning around to get a better view, Amy looked up into the deep red eyes of a tall, thin vampire. His clothes were black and heavy with a distinct military cut. A matching cloak covered the man's shoulders and head. Along with a rugged pair of black leather gloves, the only bit of skin left uncovered was the man's long, thin face. But Amy's gaze dropped to the vampire's chest. A 'V'-shaped medallion hung from a thick, silver chain around the intruder's long neck.

"What are you doing here? And who are you?" Amy demanded, her voice shaking with anger. "You can't just barge in here—"

"Do as my friend says, and you won't get hurt," another male vampire suggested calmly. He'd appeared out of nowhere and now stood directly beside Edward who immediately stood up.

"Edward, who are these people?"

Swallowing hard, Edward's lips curled with controlled fury as he spoke. "_Volturi_."

"Yes, we are from the Volturi," the calm one explained. "I am Alec, and my friend, here, is Santiago. Perhaps you have heard of us."

Amy looked confused for a moment. Why was Edward just standing there? Shouldn't he have tried to help her protect Jacob from these thugs? His accepting attitude was making her angry. Not only were these vampires annoying, they'd intruded at a very bad time. Jacob continued to thrash, and Amy put all her energy into trying to stop his flaying limbs. It wasn't until a third shadow fell upon the grass and across Jacob's prone figure that she looked up. Like the shadows before her, the third vampire was cloaked in darkness.

"Get out of the way," the newly arrived vampire hissed.

"No, back off. I won't let you touch him." Amy looked excitedly up at Edward, but he remained frozen in place.

The cloaked woman moved like a bolt of lightning. The suddenness of her attack, coupled with the frantic convulsion of Jacob's body, had caught Amy off guard. The two other Volturi lunged forward at exactly the same time, easily plucking Amy off Jacob's body. Instantly, the woman was at Jacob's neck. Her growl came from deep in her throat and sounded like a demon from hell. Amy screamed and kicked out with her foot, the tip of her shoe connecting with the woman's hood. The force of the blow was slight, but it had just enough power to knock the covering off the woman's head.

Amy gasped as a familiar face stared back. It was Bella Swan.

3


	22. Chapter 22 The Experiment

**Author's note:** Chapter has been edited. Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. 05/20/10

**Chapter 22 – The Experiment**

**Late May – 2009**

"Edward," a small voice whispered. The sound came from only a few feet away, and it hadn't really been a whisper, but rather a thought: a specifically directed message that slipped almost unnoticed into his mind. "Edward," the voice said again, more insistently, "Stop obsessing."

"I'm not obsessing. I just …" The words trailed off as he slowly closed his eyes. At the same time, his lips parted slightly in preparation for speech, but nothing came out. He'd already said it and explained it a hundred times before, and there was no need to do it again.

Alice came to stand beside him. With the subtle, delicate grace of a dancer, her hand slipped around his waist, tucking comfortably around his frozen form. They were standing just inside a darkened doorway overlooking the street where Amy and Jacob had just strolled by on their way home to Amy's apartment. They'd been watching the couple all afternoon, surreptitiously monitoring Amy and Jacob's progress as they shopped along the numerous stalls of Pike Place Market. "I know," she said aloud. "There's only so much you can do. You can watch and wait—"

"Yes, I can watch," Edward said with a frustrated growl. "That's all I ever do. I stand back and watch while that useless dog gets to strut around with his hands all over her."

Alice ignored her brother's grumbling. Instead she had another idea. "Have you thought about telling him? Maybe if he knew … if he could understand how important this was, I'm sure he'd find a way to warn her."

Edward glanced at Alice briefly before fixing his eyes once again on the retreating couple. With a concentrated effort, he rolled Alice's idea around in his mind like a loaded grenade, but he had to admit, the idea was tempting.

Although Jacob had been anything but an enthusiastic ally in the past, Edward had to admit that the wolf did care for Amy. At Edward's insistence, and with the help of Jacob's own friends, he'd persuaded Jacob to back off – at least somewhat. During the last six months, Black had continued to see Amy, but he'd kept the secret of his tribe concealed. As far as Edward could tell, the wolf had remained true to his word. And if he was honest with himself, Edward knew Amy was happier now, her thoughts concentrating on her new life and job. Although she wasn't making plans for her future, Edward was secretly glad. As long as she seemed happy in the present, the future could wait.

_The future_, he glowered. The future that Alice had predicted could certainly wait. As far as he was concerned, it could wait forever. The stark images of Amy's crumpled form lying in a tangled mass at the bottom of a cliff haunted his existence. He could think of nothing else. _When?_ He'd asked Alice, but she couldn't be sure. Although it seemed close, the exact place and time was elusive. As a result, he'd done nothing but wait and watch, comforting himself with the knowledge that when the moment came, he knew he'd be there.

In the meantime, he decided quickly, he'd have that chat with Jacob. Once he'd made up his mind, he knew he had to act fast. If he didn't, he might talk himself out of it. With a determined set to his jaw, Edward moved away from the doorway and melted into the late evening shadows, his sister following only a few paces behind.

**June 2009 – Present**

"There's only one way to settle this," Sam concluded as he looked at his packmates one at a time before finally turning back to Carlisle. "We need to talk to the elders." There were instant nods and murmurs of agreement from the wolves. "I agree that Amy should be allowed to give us her side of what's happened here, but the decision concerning Edward's future must be determined by our people, and he must be punished by our laws. You agreed to it when you signed the treaty."

Carlisle thought for a moment before answering. "Yes, we signed the treaty, but you have to understand that this isn't a case of black and white or right versus wrong. I agree that your tribal elders should be included, but my family must also be allowed to speak. And no matter what we decide, the Volturi may overrule us all."

"We'll deal with them." Sam's assured manner was absolute. "As far as your family …"

Sam's voice halted in mid-sentence as he suddenly cocked his head to listen. The sound of a truck groaning as it shifted gears could be heard like a beacon through the trees, the ominous sound coming from the east. As it approached, he immediately recognized the new visitors. An old Chevy suburban was making its way up the drive followed by a small parade of pick-ups. Last in line was a '70s-era station wagon loaded down with a full contingent of passengers. "What the hell?" Sam said, staring at the new arrivals.

The first to exit the cab of the suburban was Dora Clearwater, followed closely by her niece Leah. Behind the two, a group of five women emerged to begin the short walk toward the house.

"Leah?" Sam said in astonishment as the young woman approached him. "I thought I told you to stay back."

"We couldn't wait anymore," Leah pronounced, her voice sounding a little angry. "When I told them what was happening, they wanted to come."

"Where's Jacob?" Dora's gravely voice demanded. Not waiting for an answer, her eyes scanned the pack of naked men and instantly frowned. "Where are your clothes? Honestly, you boys are a disgrace."

Emily, Sam's wife, had been driving the second pick-up in line. Within seconds she'd grabbed a stack of shorts out of the back and tossed them at the group of exposed males. The smile on her face was brief as she eyed her husband's sleek form. Quickly, her expression changed to one of all business. Standing next to Leah, she crossed her arms and said to the cluster of vampires, "We came for Jacob. Where is he?"

"We're looking for him," Carlisle began to explain to the growing gathering, but his gaze was diverted as a frail, old man began to get out of the car. Helped out of the station wagon by an equally frail elderly woman, the stooped figure stood up gingerly and held on tight to his companion's arm. Both of the seniors wobbled as they stood up, each of their thin bodies gaining balance from the other. Another younger woman took the old man's arm, and the trio moved forward directly toward the line of vampires.

Bowing gracefully from the shoulders, Carlisle offered the tribal elder his hand. "Mr. Ateara," he said, unable to hide his surprise. "Welcome to our home."

Realizing the importance of his visit, Esme quickly stood beside her husband and gave the man a shy but gracious smile. "We're honored, sir. Please, come sit on the porch." Her voice held a small quaver of uncertainty as she flicked her eyes at Carlisle. The last thing she wanted was to make a mistake. A visit from the Quileute leader was unprecedented. Never before had this powerful and influential man set foot on the Cullen property, let alone marched up to their front door. The perceived risks had been far too great in the past and the tensions between the two sides unwaveringly hostile. But the situation with Jacob had changed things dramatically between the two neighbors. Gingerly, Esme offered her hand.

As the elder moved forward to take Esme's hand, the wolves instantly gathered around their leader to provide a tight semi-circle of protection. Despite their concern, the pack wisely stayed a few feet back to let the old man proceed. None of them were willing to stand in old Quil Ateara's way.

"I, too, am honored to meet your family, Mr. Cullen," the elder Quil replied politely. "We have been neighbors for a long time, but it is unfortunate that you and I have been forced to meet again under these unfortunate circumstances."

"Agreed. Perhaps we can help each other this time."

"That would make us all happy. Now, I am here to see Jacob."

"I'm sorry," Carlisle answered sincerely. "He's not here at the moment. He's … gone—"

"I know," old Quil interrupted, his voice sounding unusually calm. "I will wait."

"You don't understand, he's taken Amy, and he's not—"

"He's not himself? Yes, as I've said, I already know. Leah has provided us with a detailed description of the events. That is, until our wolves shifted to become men once again. When the link was broken, I feared the poison of anger and the rashness of a young and impatient man —"

"No," Sam said with a burst. "I never—"

"Quiet," old Quil ordered sharply. "You will let me finish." Sam bowed his head in respect, but he was desperately trying to hold his tongue. "I feared ignorance, but I see our sons and daughters have done well," Quil said, giving a nod to Leah and Emily. "I needn't have worried."

Looking tired, the elder gave Sam a satisfied glance, and with guarded movements, he made his way toward the porch. After he was seated, he remained silent for a few moments as he caught his breath. As he rested, the eyes of the entire contingent remained fixed on the leader as they waited for him to speak. Finally, he continued. "I have come to offer my assistance."

"If you'll forgive me," Carlisle said gently. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Jacob," he said and promptly closed his eyes. "I'm here to help Jacob."

"Grandfather," young Quil spoke softly. "We can find him. Embry and I can follow his trail."

"That won't be necessary," Jasper said in a soothing tone. He'd remained quiet, simply observing the exchange, but now he directed the group's attention to the north as a flash of light heralded a new arrival.

"Alice," Carlisle said anxiously, reading the look of fear in her wide eyes.

"Jacob," she gasped. "He's dying."

**May 31st – 2009**

"So, you're telling me your freakish mental sister can see the future?" Jacob asked in disbelief. "You vamps are even weirder than I thought."

"She can't actually predict the outcome. She just sees what is likely to happen," Edward said impatiently. "Events can change, but only if the people involved change their minds."

It was nearing midnight, and the two stood nearly toe-to-toe as they eyed each other, both suspicious of the other's motives. Jacob had just left Amy's apartment, and Edward had been waiting.

"Let me get this straight. You're saying she sees Amy's gravestone."

"Yes."

"And she see's this … this attack by a – a mountain lion? In the park?"

"Yes."

"Well, that seems pretty ridiculous. How could a mountain lion just happen to be up on the ridge in the middle of the day with a crowd of hikers marching around? Do you have any idea how busy it gets up there on the weekends?"

Edward sighed. Jacob was really starting to irritate him. "Look. I'm not asking you to believe it. All I'm asking is that you somehow make sure Amy doesn't go hiking up there. Tell her there's a man-eating lion or a serial killer."

"She works for the Seattle Tribune, you moron," Jacob argued. "She'd have heard about any killings – especially about a mass murderer. Or," Jacob smiled, "should I tell her there's a pack of vampires in the area?"

He glared at Jacob, but with an iron will, Edward forced himself to control his anger. Instead, he pictured Amy's brilliant smile, and the calming effect of the image immediately soothed his nerves. "Look," he finally said, "are you going to help or not?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob answered. "Let me think about it. I know she was planning a hiking trip next weekend with some of her friends, but she's been really busy with work. She might even have a photo shoot, but its still a week away. I can try to talk her into staying home with me." Again, Jacob donned a knowing smile. "Yeah, I'm really lonely. Maybe some real rough sex—"

"Shut up," Edward growled. His eyes narrowed to slits. This time the wolf had gone too far.

"Okay, okay," Jacob stepped back, realizing he'd made a mistake. "I'm just kidding. No harm done."

Edward didn't answer. He just glared and flattened his mouth into a thin line as Jacob stared stubbornly back.

"Okay. I'll help you out, but I gotta tell you, this future shit is beyond weird. But since you seem to believe it," Jacob shook his head, "I promise I'll get her to stay home."

"Thank you," Edward managed to say. Without another word, he vanished into the night.

"That was mega-weird," Jacob mumbled aloud as he got in his car. Despite the bitter teasing he'd dished out to Cullen, Jacob had decided to do what Edward asked. It shouldn't be that hard. Besides he might even get a nice dinner out of it. Smiling again, he began to whistle as drove off into the night.

**June 2009 - Present**

"Oh my God," Amy gasped. "Bella? Is it really you?" Wincing at how absurd her words seemed, she reached out and touched Bella arm.

"Yes, now get back. We don't have much time."

"What are you going to do?" Amy asked fearfully. "Are you going to kill him?" The words seemed strange and certainly had a double meaning. Amy didn't really know what she meant to say. Was Jacob alive or dead now? Or was he part of the vampire world already? Most importantly, Amy wanted to know: Was Bella going to harm her friend?

Bella didn't take the time to answer. Crouching swiftly into place at Jacob's throat, she tore at his neck with her teeth.

"_NO!"_ Amy yelled. "You'll kill him!"

Edward was immediately at Amy's side. He pulled back her arms as gently as he could in an attempt to restrain her.

"Stay back," Alec said. "Do not interfere."

"No!" Amy shouted.

"It's okay," Edward said softly into Amy's ear, finally breaking his silence. "She's helping."

"But …" Amy had to ask as she tried to turn around. "How could this help?"

"She is giving the venom," Santiago said coldly.

Amy still didn't understand, and she melted into Edward's arms as she asked wordlessly for a better explanation.

"He needs more venom," Edward said as he began to understand himself. "The wolf of him – his animal self, is attacking his vampire self. I think … Carlisle was trying to explain it to me. The genes that make Jacob a wolf have produced a built-in, anti-venom chemical. It's trying to stop the venom from spreading, but the venom is trying to do just the opposite. If the venom is destroyed, as well as Jacob's wolf genes, then he'll die."

Amy inhaled slowly and stared at Bella. "So she's giving him more venom? To kill the wolf part of him?"

"It should complete the process. If I'm right, he'll finally become a vampire."

"It may not work," Alec observed dispassionately. "The wolf genes also regenerate. This may just begin the battle all over again."

As if in answer to Alec's comment, Jacob shuddered more violently than ever before. With a wild screech of pain, he leapt off the ground and began to phase. Bella was knocked to the ground, but she scrambled up and threw her arms around Jacob's struggling body.

Amy was shocked. This wasn't right. How could they experiment on a living being? How could they torture him like this and cause him so much pain? Would it ever end? Angrily, Amy began to growl. Breaking free of Edward's arms, she felt her newborn body quivering with power as her anger seethed beneath the surface. Suddenly, it all became clear. She knew what she had to do.

**A/N:** Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. Your comments are very much appreciated.

4


	23. Chapter 23 The Plan

**Author's note:** Chapter has now been edited. 06/13/10

**Chapter 23 – The Plan **

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

"Man, it's hot," Jacob muttered. His black t-shirt felt like a sweaty welder's mitt against his already fire-hot skin, and as he leaned against the side door of the pick-up he was barely able to fight the temptation to strip. In addition to the irritating midday heat, his back ached from hauling supplies up to the blast zone, and there was still one final load left to go.

Frowning, Jacob considered this recent dose of bad luck. The task might have been done hours ago, if it weren't for the delay of this last shipment. He'd been hoping to take some time off during his lunch hour, but the transport truck with the detonators had been waylaid somewhere between Port Angeles and the Seattle ferry dock with an irreparable flat tire. From the driver's last report, it appeared the truck wasn't going anywhere soon.

"You can say that again," Angie agreed, her curly, red hair sticking out like straw from underneath her hard hat. Angie Decker was Jacob's more than capable assistant. They'd known each other for years, and he and Amy had even double dated a few times with Angie and her odd, bookish boyfriend. "Got any more water in the cooler?"

"Yeah," Jacob replied listlessly. His eyes flicked to the large, plastic cooler strapped to the back of the truck bed. His mind was elsewhere. As he waited for the supplies to arrive, he'd been rehashing the conversation he'd had with Amy yesterday. He'd been so sure she'd be working at the photo shoot all weekend so he didn't need to dissuade her from the hiking trip. Despite Cullen's dour predictions, Amy had seemed perfectly safe, her assignment taking her to a political rally in the city center. But all that changed at the last minute when the governor postponed his reelection announcement.

"You worried about Amy?" Angie said as she snapped the lid shut on the cooler. The woman was easily reading Jacob's worried frown. "Why don't you drive up there and see if you can find her? That damn truck's gonna be at least another two hours."

Jacob assumed a solemn expression as he lifted his hat and looked at his watch.

"Time's a-wastin,' boss. Besides, it's almost noon. I'll cover for you."

A bright smile blossomed across Jacob's face like a sunbeam breaking through a storm cloud. _Yeah_, he thought. _I am the boss. Fuck this_. Decisively, he chugged the rest of his water and threw the container in the back of the cab. With a swiftness spurred by his anxious thoughts, he threw himself into the pick-up.

"Here, take this," he ordered, throwing Angie a walkie-talkie. "Call me if you need me." Glancing at his watch again, he shouted through the sound of grinding gears, "I'll be back by three."

Angie smiled and shook her head. "Yeah, see you tomorrow." The words were lost as the pick-up disappeared in a cloud of dust.

**June 2009 – Present**

Amy felt her muscles coiling with power as she ripped herself away from Edward's protective arms. With the speed of a newborn, she pounced on Bella, easily tossing the older vampire to the side. Before anyone could react, Amy spun back around. Her hands flew out instinctively as she focused her attention on the thrashing animal that was Jacob. With a blink of her shining golden eyes, Jacob froze solid.

"What have you done?" Santiago shouted, his astonishment at Amy's skillful maneuver momentarily stunning him from taking action.

"Get away, you foolish child," Alec warned. "He-he's—"

"Frozen," Bella said in awe, nodding her head in understanding.

"Well, not exactly," Edward added with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. As he reached out to Amy, he explained, "He's not cold at all. He's just—"

"Suspended in time?" Alec inquired. With a puzzled expression, he examined Jacob's body. "How have you done this?"

"I don't know how it works," Amy answered impatiently. "And I really don't care. All I know is that it'll only last for a few minutes. If we move fast—"

"Like a camera," Alec said. He was still trying to figure out Amy's gift. He knew Aro would be fascinated by his discovery, and his eyes widened almost greedily in anticipation. He'd come for Jacob, but now he had a second treasure for his master. "Your eyes focus on a target and you—"

"Listen to me! We have to get Jacob back to Carlisle. He's the only one who understands all this. Edward, tell them," Amy demanded.

"She's right, Carlisle's been monitoring his condition since the beginning. He's been able to measure the transition and the levels of the enzyme the wolf genes produce as the venom spreads. And now, with Bella's new infusion of venom, Carlisle's the only one who'll know if it's working."

"Or killing him," Amy said as she glared at Bella.

"If anyone can save Jacob, it'd be Carlisle," Edward explained. "Now that Jacob's had time to feed, he should be safe enough for the journey. I can carry him."

"NO! He's mine," Bella said sternly to Edward before turning back to Amy. "And he _is_ going to die. That's the idea."

"Exactly! That's why we're here, isn't it?" Alec said with a laugh. In response, Bella glowered. "Yes," Alec chuckled again. "That's why we agreed to help you, remember? You needed our assistance with your little plan, and now that we're so close, Aro would be mightily disappointed if we fail."

Amy couldn't believe her ears. Her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Wait a minute. What plan?" she asked, her head shaking. She turned back to Edward. "What is he talking about?"

Edward squeezed her hand and whispered in her ear, "I'll tell you later." He'd been busy collecting Alec's thoughts, but strangely, he'd been unable to read Bella.

"Okay, but we still need to do something about the pack. Sam and the others will be after him again as soon as we get back." Amy whispered. Unconsciously, she gripped Edward hand.

"That won't be a problem." Edward smiled wryly. "The Volturi are with us now, and they can be very persuasive."

"So, what is your decision, m'lady?" Alec said mockingly to Bella as he bowed his head. "Shall we move this drama to the Cullen home?"

Bella didn't bother to answer. Instead, she gently lifted Jacob's stiff, wolfish form off the ground. In a flash, she was gone, Alec and Santiago vanishing in her wake.

Stunned by the suddenness of their departure, Amy gasped.

"Time to go," Edward said. Amy nodded, and in an instant, they, too, were gone.

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

Edward heard the ring of his cell phone, but he tried to ignore it. His eyes were focused on a large brown bear, the animal concentrating on a hefty salmon trapped under its paw. The fish thrashed wildly in its death throes trying to escape, but the bear had it completely under control. Luckily the sound of the river cascading over the jumble of rocks concealed the sound of the irritating ring tone; the bear remained unconcerned.

After several minutes, the phone rang again.

"Damn it," Edward swore, unable to ignore it a second time. Pulling it out of his pocket, he glanced at the caller ID. It was Alice. Frowning, he decided to answer it.

"What?" he asked almost rudely, his mouth watering with venom as he watched his future meal bite the head off its prey.

"She went on the hike," Alice announced anxiously. "And Jacob's coming, but he won't get there in time."

"But she was supposed to be in Seattle—'

"No. Edward, _listen to me_. This is it! She's going to die. Now! TODAY!"

Pressing his eyes closed for a horrible second, Edward immediately stuffed the phone in his pocket and prepared to leave. His expression turned cold with fierce determination.

"What's happening?" Emmett asked, breaking through Edward's thoughts. He'd been perched on a boulder only a few feet away overlooking the river, but Edward's strained conversation hadn't gone unnoticed. "Is it Amy?"

"Yes," Edward said softly. With a swiftness born of desperation, he blasted over the waterfall, and evaporated into the mist. He was over 60 miles away, and even with his exceptional, vampiric speed, he knew it would take him almost an hour.

_God,_ _if you exist, please,_ _let me make it in time. Just this once, give me the power to change the future._

**June 2009 – Present**

The moon was rising steadily over the trees by the time the vampires returned. Bella had stayed in the lead, but Amy and Edward quickly came alongside, the two Volturi henchmen bringing up the rear.

"Ah," old Quil Ateara announced. "They have arrived."

The group had formed several clusters of individuals, some resting on the porch while others stood impatiently by, waiting for something to happen. The Cullens had remained off to one side to allow the Quileutes some space. Now they all rose to their feet, except for the old man. As a single entity, the gathered community turned their eyes on the unusual vampire parade.

The crowd parted as Bella approached, their bodies moving away from the vampires like repelling magnets.

"Bella Swan," Carlisle said in welcome. "I'm very pleased to finally meet you."

"Carlisle," Bella said politely, "This is Alex and Santiago. They are Volturi."

"We have met," Alex said with a broad but visibly tense smile. "It's so nice to see you again."

Carlisle simply inclined his head.

"Bring Jacob here," old Quil said softly. His voice was calm and smooth but filled with an unusual underlying power. Lifting his hand, the elder man pointed to a spot near the edge of the porch directly in front of his feet.

Amazingly, Bella obeyed. Falling to her knees before the old man, she carefully laid Jacob on the porch. As soon as her hands lifted away, Jacob began to shake.

"Amy," Bella called over her shoulder. "Get over here. Fast. You need to freeze him again."

"I'm coming." Amy got down on her knees and focused her attention entirely on Jacob's quivering body. Lifting her hands, she made ready to blink as before, but the old man raised his hand.

"Wait," he said softly. Only Amy and the other vampires could hear. "We must wait for Jacob to return to us." Puzzled, Amy looked down. Jacob was transforming right before her eyes.

The long snout was disappearing, and Jacob's dark eyes began to stare back at her, his expression one of wonder. The eyes moved away from Amy, looking instead just beyond her shoulder. There he saw a vision. A teenage girl adorned with long, black hair stood just beyond his reach.

"Bella." Jacob breathed her name like a prayer, sure now that he had made it to heaven.

"Now," old Quil commanded to Amy. "Do it now."

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

Jacob knew it would take him almost an hour to get to the trailhead at this rate. His truck was stuck on the entrance road behind a long line of tourists. This was one of the first clear-weather weekends of the summer, and the weatherman had predicted phenomenal visibility. Record temperatures had also been forecast, and the winning combination had driven the area's populace to the mountains in a strange imitation of a lemming migration.

After half an hour of agonizing frustration, Jake saw a scenic turnout ahead with a larger-than-normal parking area. A spot on the end beckoned. Without waiting to think twice, he maneuvered around the line of cars and swung into the space. Just as fast, he was out of the cab and launching his body over the side of the low, stone fence nearby. Soon he was stripping his clothes and stuffing them behind an oddly shaped rock formation. With one glance back to make sure he'd not been seen, Jacob phased and instantly bounded off into the bush.

xxxxxxxx

Edward listened. Somewhere along the path, Amy had to be there. Scores of tourists marched away from him along the switchbacks, their boots and hiking shoes treading heavily along the trail ahead. One of these humans was his precious Amy, but which one? Carefully, he let his mind open to the thoughts streaming through the air around him. The cacophony of mental images assaulted his receptors, the massive flood of brainwaves almost too much to sift through, yet he forced himself to stay focused.

One by one, Edward eliminated the tidal waves of thoughts until finally, he heard the music of an angel. The mind he'd found and touched had been filled with a song. The thread of melody that came like sweet perfume to his aching heart was one he hadn't heard in a very long time, yet it was as familiar as the face of the woman he loved. Amy's mind was filled with Debussy's Clair de Lune, played by non-other than Edward, himself.

He was so close. Surely now, he'd be able to save her. Filled with a bursting joy, Edward launched himself forward and up the path. In moments, he'd be with his beloved.

**June 2009 – Present**

With steady eyes, the old man focused his gaze on Amy. "You must do it now before he changes again." Nodding, Amy thrust out her hands and blinked, the force of her talent enveloping Jacob once again.

Time, for Jacob, ceased to exist. He saw only Bella, the vision of the dark, beautiful angel consuming his mind like runaway wildfire. Her glossy, black hair and her shy, welcoming smile were once again his. He needed nothing more in life or death. He'd found his utopia.

Standing only a few feet away, a very real Bella stood watching, her vampiric eyes wary as she chewed on her lip, the old habit much too hard to break. Amy maintained her position next to Jake, ready to recast her time suspension spell at any moment.

"We will need to take him home. To the sacred mountain. From there, the wolf will guide him to his new life," old Quil explained. Although his voice was barely audible, the gathered crowd seemed to understand every word. "And you, my child, will carry him there."

Bella quickly moved forward, only to be blocked by the tribal leader. "No," he said holding up his hand to Bella. "You must lead us. Where you go, Jacob will follow. Amy will be the guardian."

"I d-don't understand," Bella stuttered anxiously. "Lead him where?"

"To the top of Mount Olympus, of course," he said patiently. "There dwells the wolf."

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies for all her hard work. Also, thank you to my reviewer: haleyscott305. Each and every comment I receive is a treasure. I appreciate your thoughts, especially regarding plot and character.

4


	24. Chapter 24 In Motion

**Author's note: **This chapter has now been edited. 07/31/10

**Chapter 24 – In Motion **

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

The dust blew up from the face of the cliff and fell in small, stinging pellets onto the trail ahead. Impatiently, Jacob tried to shield his eyes against the unprecedented cloud of debris. Clawed up by the wind, it swirled into a dozen miniature tornados. He could hardly see through the mess. It infuriated him. All he wanted to do was find Amy before it was too late, before she got hurt … or worse. But even the elements, it seemed, were against him.

_Why had she decided to go hiking in the first place?_ Jacob thought, but he already knew the answer. It was because he'd never gotten around to telling her about the danger. It was his fault. Edward had warned him. Now Amy was going to pay the price for Jacob's mistake.

From his hiding place to the west of the ridge, Jake scanned the area below, looking closely at the faraway figures. From this angle, he realized he'd only be able to see a portion of the ridgeline trail. What if she'd already passed him? Or, worse yet, chosen a different trail altogether? He'd thought about calling her, but he'd left his cell in the pocket of his jeans tucked under a rock with the rest of his clothes.

"Dammit," he mumbled, the sound releasing from his throat in a low, wolfish growl. His clothes – all of them – were back by the road. He couldn't phase back. Not now. He imagined the look of shock on Amy's face if he appeared suddenly in the middle of the trail wearing only his birthday suit. The thought would have made him smile if he wasn't so worried. Well, if he couldn't be with her, at least he could guard her and keep watch in his wolf form. It was the most important thing in the world to him – protecting Amy. Much more important than his own selfish needs.

Slinking closer to the path, Jacob stayed under cover, his reddish-brown fur blending in perfectly with the yellowish rocks and old pine needles that covered the underbrush. As he watched the parade of hikers below, he breathed methodically through his long snout, searching for Amy's scent. It didn't take long before he smelled …something – something strange, yet familiar – something he'd not smelled for a very long time.

A faint wisp of light perfume arose like a specter from the path ahead. It flew on the air with the sand, lifting toward the sky in a spiraling updraft as if carried along by the hands of an angel. It was an unusual, yet delicate fragrance. The edges of it tickled Jacob's senses and made his heart jump in his chest, the feeling filling him with undeniable pleasure. From its elusive substance came a memory, both bittersweet and powerful. The recollection it evoked raced through his mind like wildfire only to land like a butterfly on his soul.

Hoping to catch the scent again, he stood up excitedly on his front paws and stretched his neck as far as it would go, but the intoxicating perfume eluded him. _Impossible_, he thought, allowing his grasp on reality to come charging back. How could his mind be playing tricks at a time like this? Yet, he knew in his heart – it _had _been there, hadn't it? Or had he simply been dreaming? Maybe the hot sun had fried his brain. Shaking the dust off his fur, he sadly lay back down on his belly, his wolfish senses continuing to search the wind for clues. Then, like an evil nightmare, a totally different smell attacked him. It was a horrible stench that stung his sensitive nose and reeked through the air like putrid garbage. Immediately, he knew what it was. _Vampire_.

xxxxxxxx

Far below, on the edge of another switchback, Edward followed along behind Amy, taking every precaution to stay out of sight. Although relieved to have finally caught up with her, his anxiety remained high. The horror of Alice's prediction weighed like a ton of granite on his thoughts. So much so that he could hardly think of anything else. With the stealth of a practiced predator, Edward stayed back, silently following her progress. He easily kept pace, his main concern the penetrating sunlight that began to ease its way between the branches of the stunted, wind-sheared trees.

The two continued to climb higher, and as they progressed, the winding trail began to break through the tree line. It wasn't long before Edward realized he had a problem. The diminishing amount of foliage had stolen his cover. Desperately, he scanned ahead for places to hide, but the occasional outcropping of rock was now the only available protection. With precise movements, Edward tried to move wisely, but despite his diligence, he was falling farther and farther behind.

It wasn't long before Amy reached the overlook. The crest of the trail appeared in a spectacular fan around the last switchback, the way leading to a breathtaking viewpoint. In the center of the fan, an enormous tower of rocks marked the summit. It's giant watchtower shape provided a convenient refuge with a good-sized patch of shade. Wistfully, Edward wished he could share the space with Amy, but he knew it was impossible. Rather than risking exposure, he forced himself to wait far below, well hidden in a burly copse of stunted firs.

Amy's main goal was to capture some unusual wildlife shots. There would be lots of opportunities, but with the sun still at such a high angle, she decided to wait for better lighting. If the weather held, it would only be another hour or so until the shadows lengthened into twilight. But, she decided, before she would set up her tripod, she needed a rest and a drink. The pillared stone ahead provided some needed shade, and a ready indentation in the rock face allowed for a natural resting space. Struggling with her heavy pack, she shrugged it off her shoulders and settled in for the duration.

Amy looked eagerly toward the far horizon as the sun sank. The view from the trail's crest almost made her heart stop as she appreciated the unprecedented beauty of this clear, sun-drenched day. It filled her with joy. Unable to wait, she bowed to her obsession and snapped a few shots with her pocket camera. It had always been a need of hers, to capture the scenes of her life, to stop time in an instant of beauty. And today the temptation was especially keen.

With her heart soaring in pleasure, she thought, _this is the luckiest day of my life._

**June 2009 – Present**

"It's too dangerous," Edward warned as a frown of worry crossed his marble features. "He could strike out—"

"He won't," Amy replied, uneasily trying to assure Edward as well as herself. "He-he wouldn't … Jake would never … hurt me."

"You don't know that. He could change in an instant. And he's too unstable. I know you're a newborn with a newborn's strength, but as a wolf, he was built to kill. If he gets you by surprise—"

"No," Old Quil interrupted, the single word delivered with an ominously quiet power. Everyone's attention turned to the great tribal leader. With great solemnity, he nodded in Edward's direction. "Nothing will happen … because you will be her guardian. You must stay close beside Amy and guard her. But as you watch, you must pay close attention. Only you can tell us when the time is approaching."

"But how? How will he know?" Amy questioned curiously as she glanced back at Edward. The old man's observant nature was making her a believer, yet she needed to understand.

"His thoughts," Edward answered with a knowing half smile as he began to understand. "Just before Jacob wakes up, I've been able to sense an increase in his pain. Usually it starts two to three minutes before he begins to move again. I've noticed it before. Every time he begins to recover, I sense this surge of anger and frustration." Old Quil nodded. "You're right. I should have plenty of time to warn you."

"The time has come. We are all here now." With deliberate, cautious movements the tribal leader stood up using his walking stick to steady himself. Sue and Leah Clearwater were there in an instant to help him, each one standing on either side. "We shall begin the journey," he announced in a grave voice. "To the sacred home of our ancestors." Although spoken softly, the words acted like a signal.

The old Indian straightened his body and moved deliberately off the porch. Only Bella hesitated. The two Volturi members came to stand silently on either side of her. "Where are we going now?" Her eyes glanced at the two dark figures beside her. They had both crossed their arms, waiting for an explanation.

"You'll see," Old Quil answered calmly. "You must trust in Jacob, Bella."

"Of course I do, but—"

"The wolf must be allowed to change," Alec said in a dangerous voice.

"Yes, of course," Old Quil smiled. "He will change. But not without the help of the spirit wolf."

"I don't trust him," Santiago hissed at Alec. "I say we take the wolf. Let Aro experiment—"

"N-NO!" Bella cried. "You promised. _He _promised." Bella's black eyes blazed with anger. "Aro can wait."

Black eyes, Edward thought. She must be desperately hungry. Had this situation with Jacob upset her so much that she'd forgotten to feed? His eyes narrowed as he realized Bella must love Jacob as much as he loved Amy.

"Wait for what?" Amy said, her words bringing him back to the conversation.

"Till it's done," Edward said coldly. He'd read the truth in Alec's mind earlier that day when they'd been in the clearing, but he'd not had the opportunity to share Bella's plan with Amy. It was time Amy understood. "You want to take him back with you. To Italy. To be some sort of toy for Aro's amusement."

"Only to save him," Bella insisted.

"NO!" Amy shouted.

"You don't understand. Th-they would have destroyed him. Caius hates werewolves. I t-told Aro … I promised to bring Jacob back when he became a vampire. Aro promised to protect him."

Amy shook her head in disbelief, her eyes flashing. "I don't know who or what these people are, but they're not going to hurt Jacob. I won't let them." Her voice shook with emotion as she glared back at Bella's two cloaked companions.

Although Edward believed Bella to be sincere, he did not trust the Volturi, at least not to show compassion. Swiftly, he moved behind Amy and slipped his arm around her waist. He said nothing, but his golden eyes shimmered in warning. They'd have to contend with more than just Amy if they wanted to take Jacob.

"Alec and Santiago aren't here to hurt him. They've been ordered to help. You have to trust me," Bella pleaded. "I-I did this for Jake."

"If we don't hurry," Old Quil warned, "Jacob will die. He will cease to exist."

Anxiously, both Bella and Amy looked at Alec.

"All right," Alec said coldly. "As long as we can watch him change, I see no harm. Neither promise will be broken."

Relieved, Amy picked up Jacob as Bella mechanically took her place behind Old Quill, leading the rest of the party. Soon the entire tribe followed as they began to walk with their leader.

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

The afternoon was almost at an end, the sun making its way slowly toward the distant ridge of the mountains. Amy had already taken a few shots of a mountain pica and a lone Stellar's jay, but she'd been hoping for something more exotic. During the long afternoon while Amy waited, Edward changed position, slinking behind a low rise. He was only a hundred yards away now, and he knew his speed would allow for an advantage if the need arose. Confidently, he whiled away the time listening to Amy's daydreams.

Edward knew Jacob was there, too. He'd caught the worried tendrils of the wolf's thoughts as easily as the headline of a newspaper. But instead of being irritated, Edward was glad. If Black's presence helped to protect Amy in any way, he was all for it.

The wolf had stretched out low in the grass, his head a mere inch from his paws. His choice of his new location was flawless, the slight depression allowing for near-perfect concealment.

A few feet away, Amy's tripod was at the ready, but the wind refused to die down. A conflagration of sand blew up into her face, the odd particle lodging squarely under her contacts. She tried to dip reflexively behind the rocks to shield herself from the onslaught, but her choice was ill-timed.

Above her, a fully-grown mountain lion lay crouched at the ready, its muscles poised to release. It had waited patiently, watching its prey until the opportunity for an easy meal presented itself. All the other hikers were gone. Amy, the lone human, was standing just out of range, too far for the lion to pounce. Then she moved. The chance the big cat had been waiting for suddenly came alive.

Jacob saw it first. He'd missed the lion's scent, the animal hiding out of sight and upwind. With Amy's decision to approach the rock ledge, however, he saw the animal's movement as it prepared to strike. With incredible swiftness, Jacob rushed along the ridge, his muscles straining to attack. Almost in unison, the two animals leapt, but Jacob had a long way to go. The giant feline seemed to dance in the air as it twisted its body. With a crushing blow, it attacked Amy. Like the angel of death, it pounced on her back. The force of the animal's weight squashed her body to the ground. Blood was everywhere.

Jacob was too late. He'd missed his attack on the lion by mere inches, but he didn't give up. The lion was crouched on Amy back, its long fangs gripped tight to the back of her neck.

From a few paces behind, a wicked, preternatural howl suddenly filled the still air. Edward had reacted at exactly the same time, his keen eyes picking up on the animal's quick movements. Jacob, however, was a few feet closer. By now Amy was nearing her end. Edward could hear her heart begin to slow. Jacob, however, had not stopped moving. He leapt again. This time he made his mark directly into the chest of the lion. The force of the blow was explosive.

Edward could see it coming. He had to do something, but there was no time to think. Instinctively, he jumped to the right and pushed with his hand along the length of the flying bodies. But it was too late. The momentum had dragged all three of them over the edge of the cliff. As if in slow motion, Edward watched Amy and Jacob fall together, Amy still embraced by the struggling mountain lion.

It seemed to Edward that his world was about to end, but there was no time to think. Edward, too, was falling fast. His tall torso was spinning like a giant top, whirling wildly out of control, but he couldn't give up. With a frantic lurch, he stretched, desperately trying to get a grip on the wall. Searching for a crevice or tree branch, or anything to stop his fall, he reached behind him and slapped the rock face. The force of the blow sent him flying off to the left, directly onto a grassy ledge. There he crashed, landing flat on his back.

In less than second, he was on his feet, only to see the end. Amy and Jacob had hit the rocks below.

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies for all her hard work. Also, thank you to my readers and my reviewer: haleyscott305. Comments welcome.

3


	25. Chapter 25 The March

**Author's note: **This chapter has been edited. 08/15/10

**Chapter 25 – The March **

**June 2009 – Present**

"Are they going to make him walk all the way?" Bella asked Amy, referring to old Quil. The ancient tribal leader was clearly struggling as he made his way slowly up the trail. "Can't one of the wolves carry him?"

"Yes. I wish they would," Amy answered. "He looks so tired." The group of tribal members, vampires and werewolves had been walking for more than three hours, and Amy could tell the humans were getting tired.

It had been a long night. They'd begun with a drive south out of Forks. After continuing for several miles east along the Upper-Hoh Road, they'd entered Olympic National Park, but that was just the start of their journey. Just beyond the Visitor Center, they left their cars at the trailhead and began to follow a meandering path through the rainforest, their destination: Mount Olympus.

"They'll have to carry him eventually, but he seems to be doing alright," Edward observed, trying to keep his voice low so that only the other vampires could hear. He flicked his eyes toward the leader and frowned slightly. "He's proud and stubborn. He should ask for help."

"I bet he won't." Amy nodded. "But it's not just the elders. The children need help, too."

"I could carry him—" Edward suggested. But Leah cut him off.

"We can handle it, bloodsucker," she spat irritably. Her super natural hearing had heard every word.

"Leave him alone, Leah," Sue ordered. "This is not the time to start a fight."

Leah obeyed, but she couldn't help glowering back. An icy retort was on the tip of her tongue, but she decided not to push it. She didn't need to speak anyway; Edward had heard all of her cursing thoughts. Her eyes, however, continued to burn with suspicion as they remained fixed on Jacob's frozen body.

Suspended, this time in a form that appeared to be entirely human, Jake's arms and legs had curled awkwardly into his chest, and his eyes had clamped tightly shut. Despite the strangely contorted position of Jacob's body, Amy easily carried him in her arms, her newborn strength making it an easy task.

Up ahead, the path wound its way steadily forward. Like a natural staircase, it gained height as it rolled ahead on the constantly rising terrain. Although well-marked, the trail was hard to see in the darkness, at least for the humans. It dipped into treacherous hollows that alternated with short, steep hills. On the right, the churning Hoh River flowed noisily over a bed of glacial rocks. Adding to the atmosphere, the smell of rotting vegetation from the rainforest beyond filled the air with a pungent scent. Forced to a slower pace, they began to march in a single line the narrowing trail width making it rough going for the Quileutes.

Old Quil continued to hobble silently alongside Sue and Leah. He looked down as he walked, being careful not to stumble. In rhythm with his shuffling stride, his long, graying hair swayed with each step he took, but Amy noticed a smile spread across his face at Leah's earlier words of protectiveness.

"Excuse me, sir, but ... why is it so important that all of your people come along?" Amy questioned the old man curiously. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but it seems so hard on them. The trail is more than 15 miles long, and the last stretch past Elk Lake to the summit is … well, it's just crazy. It goes almost straight up. And there's still tons of snow up there. Why risk it?"

"You have to understand that the entire tribe is linked by blood to Jacob. As much as they're a part of Jake, he is a part of them," Old Quil answered patiently. "We must do this together."

"But it's so far," Amy worried, her soft heart instantly showing her concern for the others.

"The journey is part of the cleansing," the old man explained as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "Before we can speak to our ancestors, we must be prepared in mind and heart. They will not listen if we are not pure in spirit. The walk helps us to purge our hate and open our minds to new possibilities."

"But will your ancestors listen to vampires?" Edward wondered doubtfully. "I mean – we're the reason your wolf-selves were created. To stop the cold ones."

"Yes, that is true. It has always been this way with our people. Centuries ago, when the threat arose, the spirit wolf joined with our leaders and came to live inside us. It was the only way to protect our people from our natural enemies. But this is a new quest. Today, we do not seek to vanquish an enemy."

_No, they're trying to vanquish the vampire in Jacob, _Amy thought_. But if they succeed_ _and can permanently change Jacob back to his former condition, then—_

"The Volturi will retaliate," Edward whispered quietly into Amy's ear. "Aro will no longer have a reason to stop Caius because Bella would have broken her word."

Suddenly, old Quil stopped and let out a gasp. His hand clenched tightly to his chest, and he began to sway. Instantly, Edward was by his side, as was Leah.

"Take us to the mountain," old Quil wheezed. "Quickly. All of you … please hurry … the wolf gets stronger."

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

"AAAMY!" Jacob screamed at the top of his lungs. He'd phased back in midair, hoping to grab something of Amy as she fell. His hands groped uselessly trying to find an arm or a piece of her clothing – anything to keep her from falling. But it was a hopeless wish. The two sailed through empty space in total freefall, but there was no parachute to catch their fragile bodies. Instead, the rocks rose up like the devil's sentinels to greet them.

The serrated pinnacles spread out in a series of strips, appearing like rows of deadly dinosaur teeth. The jaws of the earth had opened wide ready to receive their victims. Above them, Edward watched, mesmerized by the inevitable conclusion as the two bodies twisted and turned, almost dancing in flight. Despite his fear for Amy, he couldn't tear his eyes away as the weak flesh ultimately made contact with the knives of stone.

Jacob was first. His heavier form crumpled like an accordion onto the rocks. He'd tried desperately to push against it, but the force of his fall overpowered his strength. It was too late. A javelin-shaped pillar of granite sliced through the middle of his torso, impaling him like a marshmallow on its end. The impact instantly severed his spine. His head bounced like a rubber ball against the side of another outcropping, but in a miracle of fate, his skull did not explode. Blessedly, he was rendered unconscious, but his tenuous link to life was breaking away. If not for his unusual strength, Jacob would already be dead.

The jolt of Jacob's body hitting the lion only moments before pulled Amy back to the reality of her situation. At first, she had an odd thought. _The wolf. It's going to save me_. But before she had time to dwell on the event, she felt her body lift into the air. The lion had not lost its death grip on Amy's neck, and as the wolf slammed into the feline, Amy flew with them over the edge.

Her eyes whirled in a circle as she became airborne. Blood stuck like dried tears to her face, maddeningly clogging her vision. In the rush of the fall, the wind stung at her eyes and forced them open. The instant she'd focused on the wolf, it miraculously changed shape.

_What the hell?_ Amy thought vaguely as she watched. The air itself seemed to bend and turn sideways. In a shimmer of light, the wolf transformed into a man. Helplessly, he looked up at her, and for the briefest of moments, their eyes met. She heard him call to her. _Jacob_, she thought with a silent scream. Then, she saw his panic. It mingled like a swarm of hornets with his agony. But it was not his own pain that she saw written so clearly on his features. The fear was for her.

Less than a second after Jacob collided with the rocks, Amy, too, made contact. Only a few feet from Jacob's pierced form, the wicked teeth of the volcanic stone grazed her side and forced her into a roll. Her body bounced into the cliff's side and broke open like a torn ragdoll. After an eternity, the movement stopped. She'd been wedged into a narrow crevice.

The silence that drenched the scene was as complete as a coffin's embrace. Even the birds had stilled their constant chirping. But Amy's living world had not yet ended. Concentrating all her energy into the task, she tried to open her eyes. She had to see. She had to find out what had happened to Jake. Oddly, she felt no pain. The shock of her fall had blissfully swept it away. She could feel almost nothing through the dim haze, but her body was pinned so tightly against the stones that she couldn't move.

"AHHHH!"

Still not thinking clearly, Amy heard the agonized moan, but it didn't make sense. How could Jacob be here? How could there have been a wolf and then a man? She must be hallucinating, but then she remembered Jacob's horrified look as he'd fallen onto the rocks. _Oh God_, she thought. _It is Jake._ Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was still alive. But how could she help?

**June 2009 – Present**

"Help me," old Quil grunted.

"We have you," Sue answered, her voice full of authority. "Leah, take him up the mountain. You know the spot."

"Yes, but what about Jacob?" Leah asked worriedly.

"We'll follow you. Don't worry, we can keep up," Bella assured her.

Edward looked up. The trail was almost at an end, the path finishing in a circular loop. But a small opening appeared in the dense wall of foliage beyond. They were so close now.

"The … others …" the old man gasped. "They must all come … they are part of the wolf … hurry."

Edward looked at Amy. He wanted to help, but he was reluctant to leave her side.

"Go," she said. "There's no time. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"I love you," he whispered and touched her lips with the tip of his finger.

"I know." Amy nodded.

At almost the exact the same time, Edward smiled as he read her thoughts, but the hopeful look soon disappeared. He had to tell the others. They were losing time. With his brow now furrowed in concentration, he streaked away. Only an afterglow of light remained.

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

Edward sprang up from the grass. His body created a small ditch as he landed, but the fall had left him entirely undamaged, just as he knew it would. If not for the tear in his newly soiled shirt, he looked perfectly unscathed.

Nothing could stop him now. With a surge of energy, he pushed off from the short ledge, breaking the rock into a thousand pieces with his foot. From there he flew to the ground, landing with the softness of a snowflake next to Amy.

Forgetting that he was dead to her – forgetting that, by his own rules, Edward was never allowed to speak to her – forgetting everything, he knelt beside Amy's ruined body. "Amy? Please … talk to me," he croaked miserably. "Please, don't be dead."

There was no immediate answer. Unable to stop himself, Edward grasped her bloody hand and pulled it to his cheek. Although the urge to drink was almost irresistible, he fought back the desire and the thirst. He had only one thought now. He loved her. The love was so strong he could taste it, yet he was in agony. He knew there was nothing – absolutely nothing he could do to save her life.

"Oh, _Amy_," he moaned, his voice burning like a tortured animal. Then, a change occurred. Either by the shock of his words, or the coldness of his touch, Amy began to respond. Her eyelids moved slightly. Seeing the single twitch, Edward began to hope. He carefully allowed a tiny ray of sunshine to rise within his heart. It was all he had now. Gently, he placed his lips along the crest of her ear and leaned in as close as he could.

"Please, Amy," he begged. "You have to hang on. I can get help." But there was no help, and Edward knew it. Her heart was wobbling oddly in her chest, the damaged muscle becoming weaker by the minute. He felt powerless, and all he wanted was to banish her fear and ease her pain.

_Who's talking?_ she wondered in the same detached manner as before. The voice. It sounded so beautiful. The melodious timbre had reached out and stroked her soul. Without question, she knew her private angel was there to take her to heaven. It would have been so easy to go, to let him take her away. It was her Edward. How could she make him wait? But … NO! She couldn't go. Not yet. She wasn't finished.

An angry burst of energy pushed a surge of adrenalin into Amy's torn flesh. It flamed her body back to consciousness, the potent chemical allowing her eyelids to jerk for a second time. With the greatest of efforts, she forced her eyes open. The cerulean orbs didn't focus at first, but she could see a bright, dazzling light above her. Confused by the glow, she wondered, _was it heaven? Was it her angel? _Feverishly, her lips moved as she tried to speak.

Edward leaned closer. "What is it? What do you need? Tell me, my love. I'll do anything." But Edward didn't need to wait for an answer. He read it in her mind. His eyes glanced to the stricken pile of mangled flesh that was Jacob Black.

Not realizing that her message had been received, Amy struggled again to speak, the words finally tumbling out. "Jacob," she wheezed. "Help … Jake." Only a soft whisper escaped. It was all she could manage. "My Jacob …" she finished, almost inaudibly. But the effort had cost her. The light was dimming, and Amy's world was ending. Peacefully, she drifted into a void, and her angel grew silent.

Edward looked at Jacob again. What could he do? There was no time. Even with Jacob's fantastic healing ability, he could never pull the pieces together. It was impossible. Sadly, Edward looked back at Amy's pale, sweet face, her life draining unstoppably away. She had wanted him to save Jacob. How could he ignore her dying wish?

Slowly, he stood up. As he moved, a shadow appeared. It crossed Amy's body only fleetingly as it launched itself farther along the ridge toward Jacob. The shadow belonged to a black, cloaked figure that knelt swiftly beside Jacob's seemingly lifeless body.

"_What are you doing_?" Edward screamed. Furious, he leapt away from Amy and bounded across the jagged stones. "You stay away from him." His anger was fueled by grief and the knowledge that this creature, this thing he saw crouched beside Jacob's body, was intent upon finishing the wolf off. There were only minutes left of Jacob's life. If he couldn't grant Amy's last wish and save Black's life, he thought, at least he could prevent another vampire from ending it. He wouldn't let them steal even a second of Jacob's last few breaths on earth.

"NO!" he yelled again, launching himself at the predator. His body slammed into the creature and knocked it on its side. The force of the blow lifted the black hood and revealed an angry, snarling creature.

"Bella Swan?"

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies for all her hard work. Also, thank you to my readers and my reviewer: haleyscott305. Comments welcome.

3


	26. Chapter 26 On the Edge

**Author's note: **This chapter has now been edited. 09/18/10

**Chapter 26 – On the Edge**

**June 2009 – Present**

"Good morning, Caius," Athenodora murmured in greeting. As she spoke, her cold hand trailed teasingly across her husband's curving shoulders. "I have news from America."

"It is not a good morning, my angel," Caius muttered. "Aro has been making things … difficult. So, unless your news foretells of my success, I do not want to hear it." Caius's words of caution were accompanied by a shimmer of golden sunshine that cascaded casually across the stone floor toward the ancient vampire's throne. Continuing forward, the single ray of light moved up the side of his chair to coat Caius's hand in a warm, buttery glow, the light predicting an ominous show of power. The resulting brilliancy made Athenodora smile.

"The news is sweet, my love," she purred. Her voice was like heaven's music to Caius. It tinkled with the sound of wind chimes intertwined with the soothing notes of a harp. Playfully, the angelic tones rose like a soft cloud from underneath her dark hood.

"Then tell me quick. You know I have no patience," Caius replied, unable to hide his curiosity.

The woman smiled again, enjoying the game. "The wolf pack gathers with their tribe on Mount Olympus. In just a few hours we will be victorious."

"Excellent." Caius nodded thoughtfully. "Whether the changeling dies or sheds the vampire venom to live again as a wolf makes no difference to me. The outcome will be the same. Bella will have failed, and Alec will be free to make his move."

"Yes, but I'm curious. Will Alec obey?"

"He knows better than to cross me, and I have not allowed time for him to think."

"You are wise, my husband."

"Of course," Caius preened. "My plan ensures complete secrecy. Alec's final instructions will be made clear to him at exactly the right moment."

"So even Alec doesn't know yet …" Athenodora whispered in awe as she considered this new detail.

"No one can know. It is imperative that we keep Edward Cullen in the dark. He must not be allowed to warn the beasts."

"Agreed, but how will you do it? Won't the sister foresee your plan?"

"No, my dear." Caius chuckled. "She will not."

"It seems you have thought of everything, my love. But how will you block her? What have you done to overcome her visions?" Athenodora leaned forward in anticipation.

"I have done nothing …" He paused and fluttered his pale hand in the air dismissively. "And that is the point. She is powerless because I have not yet made my decision."

**June 2009 – Five Days Ago **

Bella Swan glared back at Edward in a fierce challenge, her red eyes popping open wide in rebellion. "Get out of my way, you idiot," she hissed. "There's no time."

"Time for what? For you to drain his blood? To send him into oblivion like your other victims?" He'd recognized the vile redness of her eyes. The crimson color gave away her true nature, but he couldn't read her thoughts. Frustrated, Edward clamped his hand down hard on Bella's neck. The move pinned her to the ground, but she twisted underneath him frantically trying to escape. Angrily, she smacked his hand away.

"No, of course not!" Bella rasped. "I'm trying to save him. And if you weren't such a noble fool, you'd be doing the same thing to her."

"What are you talking about?" he asked bitterly, but even as he said the words, he realized exactly what she meant. His eyes grew wide in horror before clouding over in disgust.

"You know perfectly well what I mean," she replied. "I'm going to save his life."

"Save it? Or send him to hell like the rest of us?" he growled. "Don't be a fool, Bella. Let him go."

"Never. I've waited too long. Waited and prayed for this day—"

"Prayed? To who? The devil?" Edward scoffed.

"Shut up, Edward! I don't give a damn what you think!" With a mighty thrust, Bella tried again to throw him off, but he countered her move and pressed his knee into her chest. Locked in a stalemate, Bella decided to reason with him. "Wait. Listen to me! You can save her." Bella grunted as Edward pressed his knee down hard, his hands forcing his opponent's shoulders into the dirt.

"No! You shut up!" Edward shouted.

"Don't be a fucking fool! You could be happy. You and Amy could be together. Forever." Bella jabbed her hands upward and into his face, but he didn't budge. Instead, he continued to stare down at her, the frustration boiling like tar in his blood.

"Leave me alone," Edward grunted. The pain of her tempting words was making his voice shake.

"Edward," Bella pleaded as she tried one last time to convince him. "Remember, forever is an awfully long time to be alone …"

His resolve was weakening, and along with it, Edward loosened his hold on Bella. Unable to resist any longer, his eyes flicked toward Amy's lifeless body. She hadn't moved. Her still form lay tragically at the bottom of the cliff exactly where the momentum of her tumbling body had carried her. But as his eyes locked onto her broken frame, something snapped. The thought, created by Bella's suggestion, struck him with a mighty blow. It gripped at his chest and wouldn't let go.

But how could he do this? The idea went against everything he believed; yet the lure was as irresistible as a siren's song, or the smell of fresh, human blood to a newborn vampire.

_A newborn vampire_ …

To all that was holy, he swore under his breath. In the few short moments that his attention had strayed, Bella had taken the chance to break away. She was already at Jacob's throat. Her razor sharp teeth were deeply embedded in the soft flesh. But what Edward saw was not what he expected. She held him in a loving embrace, her arms half lifting his torso as she tenderly rocked him in her arms.

Edward knew it was wrong, yet the gentleness and care with which Bella used to inflict the venomous kiss of eternal death moved him near tears. Her actions had touched him deeply and brought back his own sorrow with a cruel clarity. Behind him, he listened as Bella completed her evil deed, yet was he any different from her? Didn't the mere act of considering the crime make him as guilty as Bella? Yet how could he not try? Fate had dangled a wicked carrot before him. And before he could think another thought, he knew he was lost. The devil had won.

Resolutely, Edward turned to look at his own love, but it suddenly occurred to him that it was too late. "_No!_" he gasped in despair, a burning agony replacing his anger. While he'd been wasting time in a fruitless discussion designed to selfishly assuage his own guilt, Amy had passed away. He'd left her side at exactly the wrong time.

Amy's body lay only a few feet away. Even in death, she was beautiful. Her hair was layered across the slanting rocks like frosting on a cake, the chocolate locks framing her pale, delicate features. Her arms were drawn up to her chest like a child, and he saw that the wind had scattered a gift of flower petals onto her hands.

The grief was overwhelming, and the immensity of his failure was just beginning to soak in. For the past 20 years, Edward had measured his existence by one thing only: caring for Amy. He'd made it his mission to protect her, no matter what the costs. Despite the cold reality that she would never know of his eternal love, he had done it gladly. But when she'd needed him the most, he had failed.

The lure of Amy's empty human shell drew him inexplicably closer, his concern for protecting Jacob from Bella's violation now completely forgotten. He needed to be near Amy. Soon a flood of humans would inundate the scene and take away the last of her remains. Yet, until that happened, he would stand watch and protect her from nature's scavengers. With profound tenderness, Edward lifted Amy's hand. But as he touched her skin, a jolt went through his body.

She was still alive!

Her skin was still warm, at least warmer than death, and he sensed the sluggish movement of blood through her veins. The thread of life still registered, yet he could barely feel her pulse or the weak, pitiful beats of her heart.

Like a smoldering demon, the thought he'd dared not think rose like bile to the surface. Edward leaned over her and tenderly touched her cheek. The silky softness was slightly cool, but the flow of blood intoxicated him. Without losing another second, he drew her into his arms and slashed his razor sharp teeth across her throat and into her jugular. The precious blood flowed like honey from a fountain into his waiting mouth, the venom spurting into the wound to exchange her ebbing life with a vampire birth.

The process had begun.

**June 2009 – Present**

Jacob's body lay exposed to the elements. Although a brisk wind tore at his frame, he appeared as if asleep, stretched out flat and straight in artificial slumber upon a flat summit of stone. But Amy was not fooled. In truth, he looked more like a sacrificial lamb displayed to the masses before a ritual offering. It frightened her, not knowing the outcome. What was to become of her friend?

The tribe had arrived on Mount Olympus more than an hour before. The snow was gone, and a carpet of fine, green moss covered the earth beneath their feet. Elevated on top of a long sloping rise, the stone where Jacob lay had the appearance of an ancient altar. Beneath the structure and covering the slope, the entire Quileute tribe had gathered to play their part. They circled the stone, each of them linked together by hand, arm or body, and, Amy guessed, perhaps, by mind as well. The unified human ring swayed in living rhythm to a murmured chant, the mixture of voices blending like a vocal rainbow toward the heavens, the wolf pack among them.

Amy stood silently beside Edward waiting for something to happen. Bella had been allowed near the altar, her hand linking with Jacob's in a vise-like grip. Above them all, old Quil kneeled on the platform, his arms raised as if in prayer.

Beyond the throng, covered in darkness, the rest of the Cullen family observed from a distance. Standing like statues on the other side of the circle, Amy recognized the two Volturi vampires. Their cloaks were drawn tightly around their bodies, and like the Cullens, they retained an unreadable countenance as they watched the human ritual.

Suddenly, the chanting ceased. Old Quil slowly bent forward and laid his hands upon Jacob's chest as he began to speak.

"Come to us, guiding spirit, great protector of our ancestors. We, the people of the spirit wolf need your help. Son of your blood, son of the people, Jacob Black lies before you. He has fought bravely against the cold ones and protected the tribe as you have foreseen. But now he needs the help of the spirit wolf. His fight is within. His body has become the final battleground. It wages a war of survival. Warmth against the cold. Life against death. Friend against enemy. Help him to escape and live once again among the people of the wolf—"

Old Quil's face froze in terror as he suddenly fell silent. He was seeing something that the gathered crowd could not. Suddenly, a blinding ball of light exploded directly above the altar. Bright as a lightening bolt, the blue burst covered the ground and all that had gathered below. It faded slowly, and in the remaining glow, a ghostly image began to appear. It was a wolf.

This was no ordinary wolf. The beast was huge, larger than any of the living pack. Its silvery-blue fur stood erect along its back, yet it did not growl or bare its teeth. It made no sound whatsoever as it leapt down from its lighted perch. With deliberate movements, the wolf pounced on Jacob's body and lowered its head to Jacob's throat.

Amy's hand flew to her mouth to suppress a scream as she watched the scene unfold. She took a half step back and felt relief when Edward squeezed her tightly against him. From her protected refuge, Amy saw Bella staring up at the creature, her eyes wide, waiting. Would the specter kill Jacob, Amy wondered? To protect the people of the spirit wolf, would Jacob have to die?

There were several gasps in the audience as the wolf opened its huge jaws, but no one dared move. Old Quil remained frozen by Jacob's side, and as he stared at the giant creature, his frail, thin body began to shake and sway. Suddenly, the old man dropped to the ground, and just as quickly, a silvery ghost of the tribal leader emerged from the crumpled flesh.

The collected body of witnesses held their breath as the newly risen image transformed. No longer contained in the shell of an old man, the glowing object stood proud and handsome before them. The imposing figure was clearly recognizable as old Quil, but his age had slipped away. The warrior that stood before them now looked more like young Quil Ateara, but the wisdom and experience of a long life sparkled confidently in his eyes.

At the same instant, the spirit wolf closed its jaws slowly around Jacob's neck, only to pull back. It held something in its teeth. A third silver specter emerged, pulled like taffy from Jake's muscled throat. It wavered and then took shape next to the others. Amy recognized it immediately as Jacob's wolf form. The Quileute followers remained transfixed, observing all three images as they came together: the magnificent spirit wolf, the smaller, but equally impressive, beast-half of Jacob Black and the tall, youthful man that had been old Quil.

With a twist of shadow and light, the trio began to merge together. The spirit wolf moved forward and carefully lowered its head, while Jacob's wolf self disappeared inside the larger animal. Quil, the elder, leaned into the combined pair, and as the three became one, they reformed into a colorless braid. The distinct threads of smoke billowed in the brisk wind, waving and bending to the whim of the elements. To Amy, they appeared tethered, attached to the earth by the weight of the stone altar writhing to escape. Finally, the threads of silver light let go of the earth and lifted upward. Softly, like the rising seed of a drifting dandelion, the pillar of twisted smoke faded away into the early morning sky.

A tear formed on Amy's lashes, and, as she blinked, the droplet of moisture fell unchecked onto her cheek. All was silent. Then, predictably, the mood was broken as Carlisle stepped forward. With ease, he leapt onto the platform and kneeled beside the body of old Quil.

"He's dead," Carlisle announced sadly, although many had already guessed.

Next, he moved to Jacob. Amy could see Bella straining to get closer, her starving eyes burning like black candles in her snow-white skin. Carlisle placed his hand lightly on Jacob's chest, but it was Edward's gasp that caused Amy to jump.

"What?" Amy breathed out, barely able to speak. "What's happening?" Anxiously, Amy's eyes fluttered between Edward's stunned face and the altar where Carlisle examined Jacob. _Please_, Amy thought,_ Let him live._

As Amy strained to see, the stillness was broken by a terrible shriek. The single word cracked through the air like a gunshot. It was Bella calling Jacob's name. All at once, Amy knew.

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Comments welcome.

3


	27. Chapter 27 Jacob's End

**Author's note: **This chapter has now been edited. 11/14/10

**Chapter 27 – Jacob's End**

**June 2009 – Present**

"JAKE!" Bella shrieked. Her desperate cry shot through the dense night air in a seemingly useless attempt to get Jacob's attention. Her voice crackled with emotion as she spoke. "Please, Jacob. You've got to wake up!" As Bella's fear began to grow, her snow-white hands grasped the edge of the cold slab where Jacob lay, yet she stayed discretely back, allowing Carlisle to examine the body.

Amy's heart sank. As close as Bella was to Jacob, surely she must know the final outcome. But as Amy watched, it was obvious that this was not the case. Bella hadn't moved an inch from her post, and her black, starving eyes burned with hope as she waited. Above her, Jake's arms and legs remained frozen. Like a Grecian statue, he lay pale and unmoving upon the crude, stone altar.

Finally, Carlisle finished his examination and slowly proceeded to stand. His cool expression, however, told Amy nothing. His kind eyes remained fixed on Black. He seemed to be waiting along with everyone else. But what, Amy wondered, was he waiting for?

Amy could clearly see Jacob's face from where she stood. There'd been no response to Bella's pleas, and Jacob's body looked as stiff as a three-day old cadaver. As she watched, Amy's brow creased with worry. _Was this the way it would finally end_. _After all they'd done to keep him in this world, would they be left with Jacob's final death?_

Amy tried to remain optimistic, but it was a losing battle. Bit by bit, a giant hole began to form in the pit of her stomach, and she was not alone. From their places in the meadow beyond, the entire Quileute tribe had inched forward. Amy could see Sam and the other pack members spreading out along the edge of the circle watching while the cluster of vampires waited on the other side. The entire clearing fell under a heavy, oppressive silence. The only audible sounds were Bella's soft whimpers and the beating of so many trembling hearts. The somber mood of the entire assembly was palpable in the humid, night air.

Amy slipped her hand tentatively around Edward's waist. She was seeking comfort, and the reassurance of his presence began to seep into her anguished soul. Unfortunately, it relieved only a small part of the dull ache, but it wasn't Edward's fault. There was much more on her mind, part of which was the building frustration. Everything was taking so long. She had to know. Was Jacob dead, alive, or like her: somewhere in between?

Edward stroked Amy's back, the soft caress acting like a soothing balm. It felt so good to have him beside her. After all they'd been through these last few days, she would have felt completely adrift if not for Edward's steady presence. Yet, even as she took shelter in Edward's arms, she felt a nagging guilt sour her thoughts.

She was the one who'd stubbornly insisted on hiking that day, despite Jacob's warnings, and now she felt responsible for everything that had happened. If she'd only stayed home, maybe Jacob would still be alive. He never would have looked for her on the trail or found himself face-to-face with a mountain lion. Nor would he have fallen to his near death and been impaled on a javelin of stone. Tears of regret began to form in the corners of Amy's eyes, but she hastily wiped them away. Tears wouldn't help Jacob now.

For a brief moment, Amy let her eyes flick to Edward's face. She wondered what he was thinking. Surely, he knew. He could have sensed something of Jacob's soul, a thought or a dream, even Jacob's pain. Edward's golden eyes, she noticed, were focused expectantly on Black's figure. By Edward's immense concentration, Amy could tell he was listening.

"Edward," Amy said hesitantly, "Can you hear him? Is he …" Unable to finish, she scanned his eyes expectantly, wishing she had Edward's vision.

Edward knew exactly what she was asking, but he placed his finger lightly on her lips. After several minutes, his mouth began to lift up at the corners. Finally he spoke. "Fantastic," Edward whispered, unable to hide the smile.

"Is he one of us? Is he a _vampire_?" Amy demanded. She couldn't wait a single second more.

"Just watch," Edward whispered in awe, reaching up and touching the tip of Amy's nose. "He's trying to figure it all out."

"Then he's not … _dead_?" Elation spread through Amy's body like wildfire. Anxiously, she bit her lip and turned back to look at Jacob.

"Look," Edward instructed, leaning closer in his excitement. "Look at him! Watch his eyes."

Indeed, Jacob had begun to stir. A series of soft flutters moved across his body, first to his eyelids, then to his lips. Amy gasped. A progressive wave of motion rolled across his muscular chest. As it extended down his torso and across his lean thighs, the circle of observers began to notice.

There was definitely something different about him, and Bella had seen it, too. Jake's skin remained eerily pale, and the glow of the moonlight on his naked torso made his body glitter with the light of a thousand, luminous diamonds. Amy recognized the signs, but there was something more. A thin mist had begun to rise from Jacob's body. The cloud of filmy whiteness lifted a few feet before growing thick and heavy, the substance pouring onto the altar's surface like heavy milk.

Suddenly, Jacob's eyes flew open, his gaze drawn magically toward the spectral mass pooling at his feet. As he watched, it began to form, the loose image swiftly gaining clarity. With a swirl of movement, the thick, white veil bent and buckled into its final form.

"Oh my God," Amy gasped. "It's another wolf." The thick mist had cleared away, and in its place stood an immense canine. The creature was massive and appeared quite solid. It had the look of flesh and bone. No longer did it maintain the transparency of the earlier apparitions.

"Not just any wolf," Edward explained knowingly. "It's Jacob. They're both Jacob. The wolf and the man."

Amy frowned and shook her head in disbelief as she tried to understand. It did look somewhat like Jacob's old wolf form, but it was no longer the deep rust color that she remembered, nor was it a ghost. Instead, the creature was the color of freshly fallen snow, its fur a sparkling, snowy white. _Where did it come from_? _Was it part of the spirit wolf or just a memory from Jacob's past?_

"No," Edward said, answering her speculations. He took her chin in his hand and looked in Amy's eyes. "It _is_ Jacob. When I said he's trying to figure it out, what I meant was that he's feeling divided. He's sort of—"

"Disconnected," Amy said quietly. The idea was starting to sink in.

"Yes, but he's different." Edward paused, trying to think of how best to explain. "And it's not just that he's different from what he was, but different from us. Different from everyone."

"So, if he's not a vampire, then …"

"Oh, but he is. He and the wolf."

Amy stared disbelievingly at Jacob. It was hard to grasp. The fine line that divided man from beast, the living from the dead, and heaven from hell began to blur. Logic and the rules of nature no longer applied. Amy shuddered at the strangeness of it.

"A wolf vampire?"

"Yes. But, what's fantastic," Edward paused, his lips parting slightly before he continued, "Is that he's okay with it. He's happy."

Edward's revelation filled Amy with joy, but despite her happiness, she still felt a twinge of loss. Jacob had been her best friend for so long. They'd done everything together. They'd hoped and dreamed and grieved together. But he didn't need her now. Would he still be her friend?

"Of course he will." Edward pulled Amy's body close and ran his hands under her hair and lovingly brushed it off her shoulder. "Jacob has Bella now. That's what he wanted."

"And I have you," Amy responded softly. "Which is what_ I_ wanted. It's just that it's so new. I need time."

"I know," Edward replied. "We have all the time in the world."

A large gasp erupted from the tribal members, the sound making the couple turn back to look at Jacob. On the altar, Jake had stood up. But the gasp from the audience was because of the unearthly speed in which he did it. The move was almost instantaneous, his movement powered by vampiric swiftness. Overwhelmed with relief, Bella leapt on the altar to stand beside him. Her black cloak billowed like a sail in the slight breeze, the swish of the cloth temporarily obscuring the view. But as the fabric fell way, everyone could see the result.

Jacob held Bella in his arms, her head tucked neatly against his chest. Lowering his body, Jacob drew closer and let his lips brush Bella's mouth before he thrust his tongue forward. Bella groaned and returned his ardor. Jacob held the kiss for a moment before pushing gently away. They did have an audience after all.

The ordeal was finally over, and Bella's gamble had finally paid off. With one hand held firmly in place around Bella's waist, Jacob reached out to the animal at his side. The wolf lifted its paw, and Jacob grasped it.

A cheer went up from the relieved audience, and Amy began to clap along with the others. But she wondered if they'd still be clapping when they learned the truth? That he had become a cold one?

"Welcome," Carlisle said warmly. The elder vampire couldn't help but smile as he held out his hand.

"Thank you," Jake replied. Firmly, he grasped Carlisle's hand and returned the smile. Bella remained at Jacob's side, refusing to let go, and Jacob certainly had no objections. He slipped his hand back around Bella's shoulders. It was so right how she felt in his arms.

"How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"Okay, I think," Jacob looked down at his other half and scratched behind the wolf's ear. He paused a moment as if listening, then added, "And my little friend here seems fine, except we're both a bit thirsty." The wolf whined in agreement and rubbed his head against Jacob's back. The animal's huge size was intimidating, but it wagged its tail and gave everyone a wolfish grin.

"We'll have to address that quickly," Carlisle said nervously as he glanced back at the watching crowd. He signaled to Emmet and Jasper. They'd been standing to the side with the rest of the Cullens and immediately moved forward. If required, they were ready to sweep Jacob away.

"Don't worry, I'm not that hungry. Amy and Edward made sure of that."

With his arms still folded firmly around Bella, Jacob began to search the crowd until he found his friend. Jacob's smile broadened as he looked at Amy, and the famous flash of sparkling white teeth brightened his grin like an oversized spotlight. It seemed even more dazzling than Amy remembered. To her relief, she saw that her friend was still there; the connection between them had not disappeared. They exchanged a knowing look, and Amy couldn't help but smile back. Bella saw her, too and waved, a shy smile gracing her features.

"Jacob," Bella said a bit hesitantly. "Are you okay with all of this?" Her brows were furrowed with worry. She'd been the cause of his turning, and she knew how much he despised bloodsuckers. "You're a vampire now. Doesn't that make you angry? Even a little bit? To have become what you despised? A demon of death?"

"No," Jacob replied. His face glowed with a soft smile as he shook his head. "The spirit wolf of our people. He explained it to me."

"Explained what? I don't understand." Bella began to chew her lip uncertainly.

"It's okay. Really," he answered. "I understand now. We're all the same. Children of the earth. We're part of the natural world, the same as the wolf and the deer and the forest."

"You mean, we're part of the food chain?"

"Yeah. Exactly. We here to play our part."

"Jacob," Sue Clearwater shouted, from no longer able to keep back. She pushed her way through the crowd and stepped up to the altar. "You're okay. Thank God." The announcement seemed to energize the crowd as everyone erupted with cheers. Eagerly they pressed forward to share in Jacob's joy.

"Oh no!" Amy sputtered. Not only was Jacob in danger, but the Quileutes as well. "Edward, we have to get him out of there. They must think he's human. When they find out, they'll destroy him."

"No they won't," Edward assured her. "Sue knows." He looked around at the group slowly, concentrating. "All of them know. And Jacob's in control, at least for now."

In response to Sue's jubilant cry, Jacob turned his head. He glowed with happiness at seeing her again. She was almost like a second mother to him. Everything would be okay now. As he turned to look back at Bella, Amy caught a glimpse of Jacob's eyes. They were no longer the dark brown that Amy remembered. Instead, they were a brilliant red, the color as bright and as vivid as the glow of her own newborn eyes. There was no mistaking the fact that Jacob Black was a vampire.

xxxxxxxx

"My Lord," Alec whispered into the cell phone. "It is finished. He is now a vampire."

"Vampire? How can that be? His damnable werewolf blood should have killed him," Caius hissed.

"There's something else you should know."

"What?" Caius growled.

"Black is now separated from his wolf self. There are now two vampires, Jacob Black the man, and Jacob Black the wolf."

"Fucking damnation," Caius blurted. Infuriated with the turn of events, he scowled and tried to think. "As soon as that bastard Aro finds out, he'll demand to see the bloody werewolf-turned-vampire and when he does, he'll demand payment. I must not lose."

"Aro expects my call, my Lord," Alec said nervously. "I cannot wait."

Across the ocean, Caius hesitated. He still hadn't made up his mind. He knew he wanted to annihilate the werewolves, but how should he do it? Only Alec and Santiago were there, and they couldn't do it alone. As he allowed his anger to subside, Caius began to think that allowing Bella to bring Black back to Italy might actually serve his purposes. He needed to get the wolves into a vulnerable position, and what better way than to lure them into a trap?

"No. You will _not_ tell Aro. Not yet. Not until I tell you to." Alec winced as he listened to Caius, the ancient vampire's rage boiling out of control. "You will remain loyal to me just as you agreed. You are mine, and you will do exactly as I say!"

"Yes," Alec croaked, knowing he was in trouble. Only a few months ago, Caius had casually approached him and played a card of irresistible power. He offered Alec the position of second in command, ruling over the entire Volturi guard. But the offer came with a stiff price. He had to obey Caius over Aro.

"I've made my decision. Bring the girl to me as we discussed. She must be silenced before she can talk to the others," Caius ordered. "I'll let Aro deal with Bella Swan."

"Yes, my Lord," Alec answered and ended the call. The conversation was done. Mechanically, he slipped the phone back in his breast pocket and stepped forward.

Alec knew he had only seconds. Standing just a few feet away, the female members of the Cullen family had watched intently as the drama of Jacob's rebirth took center stage. Amy and Edward were with them, the couple leaning into each like a pair of willow trees after a storm. Alec moved closer until he was directly behind the smallest vampire. Silently, he signaled to Santiago. There was no time to lose.

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Comments welcome.

3


	28. Chapter 28 Stolen Property

**Author's note: **Original 12/28/10

**Chapter 28 – Stolen Property**

**June 2009 – Present**

"Jacob," Bella said with a sigh. "I was so worried. When you kept changing I thought … I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm fine, Bella," Jacob smiled brightly. "But damn, how can you stand the thirst?" He leaned against the altar with Bella in his arms, but even as he tried to focus, his red eyes scanned the crowd of Quileutes still clustered along the sides of the hill. They were his family, his friends, yet the urge to kill and drink was almost overpowering. Unconsciously, he licked his lips.

"You have to feed. We need to go into the city." Bella frowned. Her black eyes shimmered with need as she looked at Jacob's confused expression. She took a moment to think about the best way to tell him. It was murder she was planning, and there was no way to hide the truth. Yes, it was hard, but she knew they had to do it to survive.

"Why, Bella? Why the city?" Jacob's smile had completely disappeared. "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

She bit her lower lip and blinked almost wildly, her body demanding sustenance. She hadn't fed for days, as she'd waited for Jacob to recover. Now she was frantic with thirst. "It's not so bad," she said unconvincingly. "Come on. I'll show you."

"Show me how to kill people? No, I'm not doing that," Jacob pressed his lips together and moved away from her. He was wild with thirst, too, but what Bella was proposing disgusted him. "You're crazy if you think I'm going to let you do it either."

"No! We have to. Be reasonable," Bella spluttered. "You need blood, Jacob. There's no other way."

"I am being reasonable. I'm just not into killing people." The white wolf at Jacob's side began to growl and whine. It was clearly unhappy.

"I know it seems wrong, but we're different now. We have to feed. And I've never killed anyone that didn't deserve it. We can feed off prisoners or-or look for gang members. Y-you can't imagine how many bad people we can find."

"Bella," Jacob said sternly. "I won't. And that's final."

Bella's face reflected her panic. She loved Jacob, but she was getting desperate. Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm.

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted. "There is another way."

xxxxxx

Alec stood behind the two vampires and carefully eyed his prey, his muscles poised to attack.Alice and Jasperhad moved away from the others to be closer Jacob, and the Volturi henchmen had followed. Alec stepped closer, anxious to act on Caius's instructions, but before he could make his move, Alice's back stiffened. She knew what was about to happen, and in that instant of time, she twisted her body backward to face her attacker.

"_No_!" Alice gasped. As swift as a lightning strike, she spun in a circle and swung her leg backward like a club. Her foot met with empty air, her counterattack not quite fast enough. Alec was well-trained in military combat and had anticipated her move. Flinging his body upward, Alec removed his cloak, and with a practiced hand, he wrapped Alice's head in the thick, wool cloth. He knew they had to move fast. The advantage gained by the surprise maneuver was quickly slipping away. With a powerful surge, Alec picked Alice off the ground and threw her over his shoulder as easily as a plucked daisy.

When Jasper heard Alice's muffled cry, he turned his head just in time to see the terror in the eyes of his beloved. Although caught by surprise, Jasper's reaction was instant. He threw his arm back across his body like an arrow shot from a bow. His hand barely missed Alec's cloak.

However, Santiago, the second Volturi guard, was ready. He blocked Jasper's offensive blow and twisted wickedly to the side. The demon warrior struck like a viper, flipping Jasper over his head and slamming the vampire into the dirt. Like a spring, Jasper popped back up, but it was too late. Finding their path suddenly clear, the two henchmen had bolted backward into the darkness with their prize.

Jasper was beyond murderous. He snarled like a tortured crocodile, his anger boiling to a fever pitch. But even as Alice's champion took off after them, he knew he might already be too late.

"Alice!" Edward shouted. "They have Alice!" Like a bullet shot out of a sniper's rifle, Edward sped after Jasper with Amy right on his heels. They rocketed into the forest and up the mountain, traveling at a furious pace. After several miles, the crude path collided with a snowfield, but the glacial turf never slowed them down. Instead, the trio continued to move higher, easily slashing through the frozen landscape. As expected with any newborn, Amy's strength fueled her speed, and soon she bolted. It wasn't long, however, before Amy realized that Jasper was no longer in her wake.

"Over here," Jasper yelled. His voice shook with rage as he stared down the face of a precipitous cliff. The trail had ended abruptly with nothing but air beneath the sharp edge of rocks. His piercing dark eyes moved to Edward. "Can you hear them? How far are they?"

Edward scowled. "They've made it to the highway."

"Can we catch them?" Amy asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. I can't make out anything, but … wait! It's Alice. She … she sees the wolves. She … damn!" Edward swore.

"What? What about the wolves?" Amy demanded, her frustration growing like raging fire.

"I didn't catch it all. She's out of my range."

"But what exactly did you see?" Amy took hold of Edward's arm and held on tight.

"The wolves were with Jacob in Aro's throne room. They were having quite a heated discussion, but I didn't see how it ended. Alice may not even know."

"Bella," Amy gasped. Her eyes lit up like sparks as she remembered. "She was supposed to bring Jacob back to Aro, remember? She made a deal with him to save Jacob's life. But why did they take Alice?"

"That's simple," Jasper answered through gritted teeth. "It's so we can't see what they're planning." Jasper turned to look at Edward, his usually calm face contorted with rage. "I'm going after her. Tell Carlisle."

"You know they'll take her to Italy. We should fly with you," Edward replied sensibly.

"Yes," Amy added. "We should all go."

"Not everyone," Jasper said quickly. "Edward, explain it to her. I'm going alone. Let me follow them, and if I find out where they've gone, I'll call you."

"Okay. But be careful," Edward grasped Jasper's hand and gave it a quick grip. "If we don't hear from you, we'll go straight to the Volturi. First we have to warn the Quileute."

Amy and Edward felt a slight breeze as Jasper bolted off the edge of the cliff. The mist swirled darkly in his wake, and then he was gone. For a few moments, Edward listened to the empty silence, but he could hear nothing. Amy could tell Edward was especially displeased.

"What will they do to her?" Amy asked in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry," he said evasively. "Aro would never want her destroyed. Her talent is too precious of a gift to waste. Come on. We need to get back to Carlisle."

"Wait," she said. "What did Jasper mean when he said you'd 'explain it to me?' Why doesn't he want me to come with you? I could be a big help. I'm a newborn, remember? Strong and fast—"

"Yes, and that's exactly why you can't come along. You'd be confined in a jet filled with the smell of humans, and the sound of pumping blood. They'd be easy prey with nowhere to go …" Edward closed his eyes as he pictured the scene. "It even makes me thirsty just thinking about it. You'd go crazy."

Amy's dark eyes glazed over at the thought as she shuddered. Yes, she thought, Jasper was right.

"We need to hurry," Edward said urgently. "I have an idea, but I need his help."

"Okay then, let's go," Amy said. Edward grasped Amy around the waist, and together they took off.

xxxxxxx

As Carlisle began to explain the philosophy of his family to Bella, he heard Edward's cry as he and Amy bolted away after Jasper. Startled, Carlisle suddenly felt Esme at his elbow.

"What's wrong?" he said as he spun around to face her.

"Alice and Jasper. They're gone," Esme exclaimed.

"Gone?"

"Yes! They were here a few minutes ago. And the Volturi are gone, too."

"Where did Amy go?" Jacob asked worriedly. "And who are the Volturi?"

Beside him, Bella's mouth opened slightly, her eyes widening in horror. Something must have gone wrong. Alec and Santiago were supposed to wait and accompany her and Jacob back to Italy and eventually, to Aro.

"Emmett said Amy and Edward shouted something about Alice and then took off," Esme explained in a panic. Her eyes were swimming with fear as she looked up at Carlisle. "What are we going to do?"

Quickly Carlisle turned to Bella. "We'll need your help. You have to tell us what happened," he demanded, his voice strained. "Where are they taking her? You were working with the Volturi. You must know."

"N-no! I don't know. I—"

"Please, Bella. There's no time. Why did they take her?" Carlisle had run out of patience. Alice was in danger, and he needed answers, but Bella seemed bewildered. "You must tell us. What is their plan?"

"I told you, I don't know," she finally answered. "I was working with them, yes, b-but I have no idea why they took her."

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" Jacob asked. Bella shook her head and gave him a look of warning before turning back to Carlisle.

"You must know something." Carlisle said in frustration. "What do they have to hide? What don't they want us to see? Bella, you need to tell us everything." Without Edward as interpreter, Carlisle needed to Bella to cooperate. "Can you start with why you approached Aro? What did you promise him?"

"I had to do something," Bella tried to explain. "After I … I changed Jacob …" She bit her lip and looked up into Jake's questioning eyes. "I didn't know what to do. I was waiting outside your house watching. You can't imagine. I was so worried. I really thought I might have killed Jake."

While Carlisle listened, he watched Esme step a short distance away. She was trying to raise Alice on her cell phone, but she wasn't having any luck.

Bella turned back to look at Jacob. "I almost couldn't live with myself. I don't know what I would have done if you … if you had—"

"But I didn't," Jacob said patiently. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." He'd slipped his arm around her waist and spoke the words directly into her ear. Hardly anything else mattered to him now that he had Bella. She was the focus of his existence. "Just tell us what happened."

"Bella, we don't have much time," Carlisle said urgently.

"Yes, I'm sorry," she replied. "On the very first day after I bit Jake, a Volturi courier found me in the forest. She said she had a message to deliver. She must have been watching your house, Carlisle. Somehow the Volturi heard about Jake's condition—that he was a werewolf bitten by a vampire. They were—"

"Curious?" Carlisle interjected.

"Very curious. She wanted to know all about you," she said to Jake. "Where you came from, were there others like you, how many. I wouldn't tell her anything, but then she showed me her necklace, you know, the one only the Volturi wear?" She'd turned and looked at Carlisle. He nodded. "She told me that Aro wanted to see me. And so, I went. I didn't have a choice."

"That was the first day, you said, just after the accident?"

"Yes, and the courier and I took the next fight out. The Volturi had a passport ready for me, papers, airline tickets—everything. It was pretty intimidating. The Volturi had to have been watching me all along. I think somehow they knew what I … what I was thinking about doing."

"You were _planning_ on changing me?" Jacob asked her. Suddenly Bella's last minute rescue had taken on a much darker tone.

"Well, not exactly."

"Then how, _exactly_?" Jacob wasn't quite sure how to take this new information. His grip on Bella's waist tightened as he waited for her to answer.

"Please, this isn't the time," Carlisle interrupted, his usual patience completely gone. "Tell us what you told Aro."

Bella looked away from Jacob's accusing eyes and tried to focus, but it wasn't easy. "He wanted to see Jake for himself. See if he was dangerous. If Jacob turned out to be more vampire than werewolf, he wanted to keep him there." Bella turned back to Jacob. "He wanted you very badly, and I think he still does."

"Who is this joker Aro, anyway?" Jacob scoffed. "What right— "

"He a very powerful vampire, probably the most powerful vampire in the world, and he wants you for his collection."

"Sure, sure," Jacob said dismissively. "Like I give a rat's ass."

"You're a unique being. One of a kind. I think he was going to ask you to join the Volturi, but he knew you probably wouldn't come on your own. So, he gave me an ultimatum. He promised not to kill you if I would bring you to him. I promised him that both you and I would join their coven."

"So," Jacob said flatly, "You chose for me. You made the decision without even asking me. Well, guess what? I'm not going."

"But, you have to. They'll come here. They'll find you and—"

"And what?" Jake replied, his voice packed into a growl. "Rip my head off? Tear me to pieces? I can handle anything they throw at me." He shook his head, but he saw the fear in Bella's eyes. Not fear for herself, but fear for him. "Listen. I understand what you were trying to do, but I won't be their slave."

A cell phone rang intrusively, the insistent strains of Beethoven's fifth symphony coming from Carlisle's pocket. In an instant, he'd flipped it open.

"Yes?" Carlisle answered. Bella, Jake and Esme stared at Carlisle expectantly as his eyes flicked back and forth, a strained expression clouding his features. "They never made it to the airport? But could they have gone somewhere else? A private airport?" More silence was followed by Carlisle's frown. "Canada? How do you know?" Slowly he nodded. "We'll join you in Port Angeles in two hours."

Just as he closed the phone, Amy and Edward ran up.

"Did you hear from Jasper?" Edward inquired anxiously.

"Yes. He found Alice's scarf. She'd written a message on it … in blood."

"What did it say?" Amy asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"It said 'Vancouver Terminal B.'"

Edward shouted. "Let's go."

**A/N:** Thank you to my beta Fainting Fancies. Comments welcome.

4


	29. Chapter 29 Danger in the Mist

**A/N: **New chapter 02/23/11

**Chapter 29 – Danger in the Mist**

**June 2009 – Present**

Located near the south end of Vancouver International Airport, the walkway leading to the gates of Terminal B stretched into a long, wide corridor. Unnoticed by the crowds of busy travelers, the Cullen family stood off to the side, observing the swarm of humans as they made their way forward. Masses of people were bottled up tightly at the end of the terminal like loose grains of sand in an hourglass as they made their way slowly through the security line.

The Cullens had spent the past hour checking the area thoroughly in their search for Alice, but they'd come up with nothing. Carlisle was at a loss as to where they should go next. Although the trail had grown dismally cold, Carlisle would never give up. Alice was a precious part of their family, and they'd do anything to know she was safe.

Carefully, Carlisle considered their options, puzzling again over the note Alice had written in blood on the scarf. When had she had time to write it? And how was she able to place it in a likely spot for discovery? It seemed odd that the message had gone unnoticed by the Volturi. It made Carlisle wonder. Had Alice's warning been based on one of her visions, or was it just a trick planned by the Volturi to lead them away from her?

Earlier, Carlisle had sent Edward and Amy ahead to search the buildings near the airport, while Jacob and Bella were instructed to cover the surrounding countryside. Edward's skills, Carlisle believed, were their greatest hope. He knew that Edward's searching mind could track down Alice's whereabouts for miles around, that is, if she was still unharmed. Carlisle shuddered to think of the alternative, knowing exactly what the Volturi were capable of.

xxxxxx

"Alec must be using his power on Alice," Bella mused.

They'd been checking out the miles of farms and fields surrounding the airport in search of Alice. They'd begun by making a large circle and then expanding it with each loop, continuing this until they reached the nearby town of Coquitlam. Having no luck, they returned to the airport and stationed themselves next to one of the main runways, hiding in a small copse of trees.

"A _power_? What is he? Some sort of superhero?" Jacob questioned her in astonishment.

"Not a hero. That's for sure." Bella smiled sadly. "But he has the ability to cause a sort of sensory paralysis. He sends out this weird mist that slowly drains you of the ability to feel things."

"Cool," Jacob replied wryly. "So how in the hell are we going to get past that?"

"Funny you should ask." Bella smiled for real this time. "I have a gift, too, you know."

"Well, fess up. Time's a wastin'. We gotta go catch us some wicked vamps."

As precisely as possible, Bella described her ability to block the powers of other vampires. "If you stay close to me, I can expand my blocking field to protect you. Then, they can't get to us. Well, at least with the special stuff. They can still rip us to pieces in the normal way."

"Oh, vampire normal. Yeah, that's good," Jacob laughed. "We escape the weird stuff and just enjoy a normal vampire head bashing." But as he thought about it, Jacob's brow furrowed. "So, what's my power? Don't I get to be Superman?"

Bella bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know. Not all vampires are lucky enough to have powers."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose I can live with that." Absently, he stroked the white wolf's head where the other half of his brain resided. "So, what do we do now?"

Bella bit her lip and looked back in the darkness toward the lights leading to the terminal. "Wait, I guess."

xxxxxx

Edward and Amy had also done as Carlisle suggested, systematically checking every hangar, garage and storage shed within a mile surrounding the airport. After two hours, they'd found not a single clue. With a heavy heart, they decided to settle into a small niche beside one of the buildings to allow Edward the freedom to continue the search with his mind. Steadily he scanned across the area in search of Alice, but it wasn't easy. There were thousands of tangled thought patterns streaming at him from all directions. The elusive wisps came from as far away as downtown Vancouver, but no matter the difficulty, he knew he had to try.

Every few moments, Edward tilted his head in a new direction, and Amy wondered if the small movements were helping him focus. Fully alert for trouble, Amy waited patiently beside him, letting her supple body rest perfectly against his chest. Instead of disturbing Edward, the contact seemed to give him strength. Unconsciously, he began to run his fingers through her long, chocolate locks, the silken strands moving slightly in the early morning breeze. As she relaxed against him, Amy glanced toward the brightening glow on the horizon. The breaking light of dawn had pierced the sky like a bloody dagger. As a result, the point illuminated Edward's face with a prism of radiant light. Red, blue and orange dots danced brilliantly across his face like energetic pixies.

Despite the circumstances, Amy was struck by the luminosity of Edward's features. When one particularly bright ray of red bounced across Edward's lips, Amy reached up shyly and stroked his mouth with her fingers.

"It's not fair," he whispered into Amy's ear. "Alice never deserved this."

"No. Of course she didn't," Amy agreed. "But we can't change what's happened."

"She had nothing to do with this fight over Jacob. They did this just because of her gift. She's a threat to them."

"But surely they see how valuable she is. They wouldn't be stupid enough to hurt her."

"Aro probably wouldn't," Edward answered quietly, the worry evident in his voice. "But Aro isn't here." Deep in thought, he lapsed back into silence and slid his arm around Amy's waist. After a while he spoke again. "Alice was our little ray of sunshine. She was always so full of life. Always looking on the bright side. Always sparkling." He shook his head and expelled a deep, hurtful sigh. "She'd come dancing around me like a perfect ballerina trying to cheer me up. She'd do anything she could to make me smile. I love her … so much …" His voice trailed off as he swallowed hard, the pain of his fears overwhelming him.

"You love her like a real sister, don't you?"

"Yes," Edward said, his voice chocked with emotion. "I was so alone for so many years, and when I got depressed, Alice was always there."

"Well, you're not alone anymore." Amy wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest. Unable to hold it back, a single teardrop slid slowly down his cheek and landed on her head.

"I know," he continued tenderly. "But for a long time, she was the only thing that kept me sane. And I owe her … my existence."

Edward's words were halted suddenly when a familiar tendril of thought pushed toward him, and it wasn't far away. His eyes narrowed and his body stiffened as he focused on the single-lane road that led up to a series of private hangers. Sensing Edward's change in mood, Amy followed his gaze. From several miles away, Amy could see the approaching vehicle.

"Is it Alice? Can you hear her?"

"Barely," he spat angrily. "Her thoughts are dimming. It's got to be Alec. He's attacking her—"

"Oh my God! What can we do?"

"They're almost here," Edward announced urgently, ignoring her question. He sprang up from his crouched position almost toppling Amy. "They're pulling up to the second building."

"The hangar door," Amy responded excitedly. "Look what it says on the front!" Edward and Amy stared in sudden understanding. The lettering read 'Terminal B – Private Annex.' The door slowly began to open.

xxxxxx

Interrupting Carlisle's dire thoughts, the insistent tones of a cell phone began to blast. It came directly from Emmett's pocket, and by the sound of the rock 'n' roll ringtone, Carlisle immediately knew the call was from Edward. Prepared for the worst, Esme placed her hand on Jasper's arm trying to comfort him, while Carlisle slid his fingers protectively around his wife's waist. Rosalie, too, had become quiet as she leaned expectantly against Emmett.

"Yeah?" Emmett answered, a look of concern spreading across his boyish features. As he listened, he held the phone away from his ear slightly, so Rosalie could listen, too. "What gate?" he asked. "A private plane? … No, we're on the south end." Emmett's cryptic responses were clipped and to the point. He paused while Rosalie shook her head. "Okay. Got it. We'll meet you there."

Carlisle searched Emmett's eyes expectantly. "Did they find her?"

"They're not sure. Edward says he can read Alec, and Santiago pulled up in a car, but Alice is a bit foggy. He thinks they might be getting ready to board a plane."

"Where?" Carlisle asked bluntly.

"It's directly west of the main Air Canadian maintenance hangar," Emmett explained. "Edward said Alec and Santiago should be there any minute. He thinks Alice is with them. They're getting a jet ready for takeoff."

"All right," Carlisle replied grimly. "Let's move."

"One more thing. They have reinforcements," Emmett added. "The Volturi guard—"

"_No_," Esme gasped.

"Something's not right." Carlisle's pale, golden eyes seemed to harden into stone. "And I think it's time we got some answers."

xxxxxx

Bella and Jacob had been alerted and were now crouched in the weeds just beyond the hangar door. Jacob's right hand rested on the small of Bella's back as she lay on her stomach beside him. The animal on Jake's other side was tense and ready to spring. He could feel the canine's thoughts. They were, in truth, his own thoughts created and manipulated by the same mind. Barely audible, a low growl escaped the wolf's throat followed by a brief whine. Jake's other arm tightened slightly around Bella's waist in anticipation.

"Here they come now," he whispered.

The Mercedes SLS coupe raced up to the hangar door, screeching its tires before coming to an abrupt stop. Not wanting to wait, the driver pounded on the car's horn, insistently announcing their arrival. The blast of noise persisted until the door panel jerked and then slowly began to rise. Like a stage curtain, it rolled back to reveal a dimly lit interior and a darkly silhouetted jet. For a private plane, Jacob thought, it looked rather large. Once the door opened completely, the Mercedes pulled forward.

Jacob could see Amy and Edward. They'd positioned themselves flat against the outside of the building to wait for the car to pull in. Seeing the sleek vehicle cruise into place, the two edged forward.

"Is Alec in the car?" Bella whispered, afraid to give away their location even from a distance. "Is Alice with them?"

"I can only see one guy in the front seat. The back windows are blacked out. I'm not sure who it is, but maybe Alice is in the back."

"Should we move closer?" Bella asked.

"Kadi-do," Jake called to the white wolf at his side. The dog leapt to his feet and looked at Jacob silently before padding off in the direction of the Mercedes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jacob smiled smugly and took Bella's hand. "Let's join the party."

"Oh, no," Bella gasped. "The hangar door. It's coming back down."

"You worry too much. We've got plenty of time to sneak in."

Just as Jake predicted, Amy and Edward were able to slip into the hangar with Jacob and Bella right on their heels. They'd been as swift as a packet of bottle rockets. The wolf entered last, the rubber on the door's edge lightly caressing the fur on the animal's back as he slinked inside.

xxxxxx

"Easy, wolf," Edward murmured quietly as the animal circled once around the car, his body staying close to the ground. Edward and Amy had slipped strategically behind a pair of rolling equipment cabinets. All they could do now was watch and wait for the others.

They could clearly see Santiago as he opened the driver's side door and stepped out. At first, he slid his red eyes back and forth suspiciously.

"I think he knows we're here," Edward breathed the words almost inaudibly. "I bet he smells the wolf." Hearing muffled voices, Edward started to move, but Amy held him back.

"No," Amy replied excitedly, forcing herself to speak softly. She took his face in her hands and made him look in her eyes. Concentrating, she thought, _**… you can't just rush in like that. We have to wait for the others. **_Edward nodded and crouched back down, but he wasn't happy. He knew she was right, especially since he sensed more unfriendly vampires waiting in the darkness behind them.

Amazingly, as the voices quieted, Santiago suddenly turned his attention back to the car and opened the door to the back seat.

_**Oh no!**_ Amy thought. _**Alec's done something to Alice!**_ Amy could hear easily hear the voices coming from the car's interior. The sound was crystal clear to her sensitive newborn ears, which picked up every syllable.

A vein throbbed on Edward's neck as he, too, listened. Alec was arguing with Santiago. But it was Santiago that wanted to destroy Alice. She was merely a lure, and it wouldn't matter if they put an end to her existence now. Her kidnapping had served a purpose. To Santiago, it not only made sense, but it would get her out of the way. Alec, however, had other ideas. At Alec's command, Santiago slammed the car door shut and stepped away.

From the back of the hangar, a large group of vampires stepped away from the jet and moved forward, unnoticed by Alec and Santiago. Edward tensed instantly. Jane was with them, as was Aro.

Protectively, Edward pressed Amy into his shoulder and pulled her close. There was too much danger for her here, and he wanted to keep her safe. Leaning forward, he whispered into Amy's ear, "Get back against the wall and stay in the shadows."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"There's going to be a fight." Edward's jaw was set, and his eyes blazed in anger as he listened to Aro's thoughts.

"I don't understand."

"Aro and Jane are here to apprehend Alec and Santiago. It seems they've been working for Caius without Aro's approval."

"But why?" Amy asked, her eyes widening.

"To kill the wolf pack. Caius hates werewolves and he thinks the Quileutes are a danger to us."

"Then its good that Aro's here. Isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's going to get very dangerous, very fast, and Alice is right in the middle. We've got to get her out." He flicked his eyes at Amy. "And you have to get out of here."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to leave you here," Amy protested.

"Please. Just go," Edward insisted. His voice was more pleading than demanding, yet Amy could tell he was frightened for her.

"Whatever they have up their sleeves, I don't care. I'm staying with you."

Her reply was interrupted by a faint, hissing sound. Although the car door had slammed shut again, Amy could see a fine, milky mist leaking out of the doorframe cracks.

"What's that?" Amy whispered, her body tensing.

"Alec can paralyze his victims. He's shutting down Alice's senses. She'll feel nothing. No sight, no sound, no touch. He doesn't want her to use her vision or know that we're here. He wants her completely out of commission."

"Well, two can play at that game," Amy countered and stood up before Edward could stop her. She took a single step forward to get closer to her target, then she blinked and Santiago froze solid. There was a collective gasp from Aro and the group of vampire guards surrounding them. Aro's eyes widened in delight and a covetous smile spread across his lips.

Fearlessly, Amy's eyes narrowed as she turned on them and blinked again. With that single action, the entire area had become a diorama of immobile bodies. Pleased with herself, she took a step back without looking.

"No, Amy! Don't!" Edward cried out in warning. As he said the words, his hand flew out in a vain attempt to grasp her hand. "_Behind you!_ The mist! Stay out of the mist!"

**A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. NOTE: The name of Jacob's wolf half (Kadi-do) was taken from the Quileute word for dog. Thanks to my many readers that have added this story to their favorites list and written such helpful reviews. As always, comments welcome and very much appreciated.**

4


	30. Chapter 30 Confrontation

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. Updated 07/06/11**_

**Chapter 30 – Confrontation**

**June 2009 – Present**

The only thing Amy could think about was that her friend Alice was in trouble. Only moments before, she'd discovered that Alec, the head of the Volturi guard, had unleashed his special talent upon Alice. Now, as Amy watched, the flow from Alec's gift erupted from the back seat of the vehicle in a soft, milky mist as it escaped through the crack in the door of the Mercedes. Alice, Amy knew, was inside that car.

Wanting so desperately to save her friend, Amy ignored the danger and Edward's frantic pleadings to stop. Instead, she bravely stepped forward. She'd had time to freeze the rest of the Volturi with her own special talent, and after immobilizing Santiago, Amy took a quick step backward. Alec was her next target. But as she began to concentrate in preparation for attack, she inadvertently intercepted his curse.

"Shit," Amy swore. Looking down at the trail of mist, she realized her mistake. One foot had been placed directly into the expanding flow of Alec's vapor. The thin, almost invisible substance began to pool around her shoes before rising up around her body like a kudzu vine. Unsure of what to do, she hesitated.

"Amy," Edward called out frantically. "Get away from there. _NOW!"_ It was useless to hide, and he couldn't help screeching out to her in warning. He had to get her out of the way before it was too late.

From his hiding place inside the Mercedes, Alec had begun to panic. Now that Aro and the other Volturi had arrived, he knew Caius's scheming plot to defy Aro and eliminate the werewolves must have been revealed. Why else would Aro have come? His only chance, Alec thought, was to escape, and he needed to make his move now, before Aro and the other guard members were released from Amy's gift. Ironically, it was now Amy that stood in the way of his departure.

Struggling to concentrate, Alec tried to think of a way out. He knew the confines of the Mercedes had worked to concentrate his power, making the paralyzing affect that much stronger. Now, as he continued to apply his numbing force on Alice, Alec had a plan.

Keeping his eyes on Amy, he reached over and opened the car door an additional inch, allowing his weapon to pour unimpeded onto the cement. The wave of evil vapor swirled like a pool of snakes around Amy's feet. No longer simply a wisp of gas, the thick new surge of milky, white fog was inescapable. She could feel the emptiness as it started in her lower limbs and crept slowly up her thighs. Inevitably, she felt her entire body go numb. All feeling had left her conscious mind, and as the last remnants of her vision began to fail, she uttered one last word. "Edward …"

Edward knew he had only minutes before the others would be released from Amy's gift. If he didn't act now, neither Amy nor Alice could escape. Like a charging locomotive, Edward leaped from his hiding place and crashed into Amy. The force of his blow knocked her to the ground and the two slid forward as they collided into the Mercedes. It was a harsh move, but the quick action removed Amy from the numbing flow of Alec's gift.

With Amy safely out of harm's way, Edward set his sights on Alice. He could see the wicked flow as it parted around them, partially blocked by the car. Then, from his left, Edward saw Jacob and Bella approaching. They hadn't realized what was happening until now. Quickly sizing up the situation, Bella surged in front of Jacob and held out her hands. She hadn't been quick enough to protect Amy, but surely she could protect Jacob.

"Stay behind me and take my hand," Bella shouted. "I can block the mist." Jacob did as Bella requested, but Black's wolf-half didn't wait. The animal jumped through the pooling smoke like a knife through soft flesh flying so fast that the fog had no time to take affect. The fur-covered missile continued to arc through the air until it smacked into its target. Alec's partner, Santiago was an easy mark. The snarling wolf slammed into the frozen vampire with the force of a hammer, the blow easily knocking Santiago off balance.

After a quick check to see that Amy was unharmed, Edward spun around and leapt over the top or the car. Alice was still inside the Mercedes. Angrily, he yanked the car door completely off its hinges and grabbed Alice awkwardly by the foot. Her body was limp like day old lettuce, and as he struggled to extract her from the car's confines, the remaining vapor rolled unstoppably out of the compact space. The massive release was much stronger than Edward expected, and he immediately felt himself losing control of his senses. With the force of a steamroller, he was being wrapped in a cocoon of paralysis.

Only a few feet away, the wolf was having its way with Santiago. Because of Amy's gift, the vampire couldn't move and was powerless to defend himself. He fell flat on the cement as stiff as a stone statue, the power of the animal's haunches propelling him into the henchman and knocking him to the ground. With a horrible crunch, Santiago's hand was wrenched away from his body and neatly detached by razor sharp teeth. Suddenly, a white hand grabbed Santiago's hair and pulled the skin off the vampire's head. Bella had come to assist.

At that moment, the freezing effect of Amy's blow began to weaken. Like a vicious stimulant, Santiago's pain jolted him to fight back. He howled at Bella's attack and lunged as hard as he could toward the car's open door, but he misjudged the distance. With only inches to go, the door slammed shut in his face. The weakened vampire hit the metal with a thunderous crunch and crumpled to the ground once more.

From the front of the car, Jacob could see Aro and the other Volturi guard beginning to move. They, too, were slowly recovering from Amy's attack.

Alec pushed Edward away from the car, jumped into the driver's seat and swiftly closed the doors. Revving the engine, he floored the accelerator. The tires spun wildly on the slick floor, yet the car went nowhere. Alec glanced in his rearview mirror. Jacob had grasped the back bumper and lifted the Mercedes clear off the ground. Alec would have backed up, but his attention was diverted to the front of the car. He was surrounded.

Aro and the Volturi were joined by the Cullens. They stood in a semi-circle, each one pressing down hard on the car's hood. It groaned and bent until Emmett's hand punched right through the steel. Acting like an anvil, his hand effectively crushed the car's engine. While the other vampires proceeded to destroy the Mercedes, Jasper slipped around the back to free Alice.

As Alec's attempts to escape failed, he slumped uselessly in the driver's seat. With his loss of concentration, the mist evaporated, and Aro signaled to Emmett.

"Please, if you would be so kind," Aro instructed Emmett politely, his voice taking on a rather dangerous tone. "Would you please retrieve Alec from the vehicle?" The request could hardly be denied, although it really didn't matter that the Volturi leader had asked. Emmett was already intent on extricating Alec from his hiding place. Emmett tore off the top of the car with ease. He then reached in and pulled the vampire out.

Watching anxiously from the sidelines, Jane decided it was time to step in and confront her brother. The pain and disappointment in her usually cold eyes had made the others step back in astonishment. Before she spoke, her eyes shifted to the side and delivered a brief blast of pain on the fallen and cringing form of Santiago.

"Dispose of him," Aro ordered. With a flick of his finger, Aro pointed at Santiago and instructed his loyal guard to destroy the traitor. They obeyed, lifting the mutilated vampire off the ground and dragging him away toward the back of the hangar. Soon the horrid sounds of crunching bones and tearing vampire flesh could be heard echoing across the large expanse.

Jane watched, and as the guards retreated, she snarled and turned her attention again to Alec. "What have you done?" she asked, her voice breaking in agony. "You _fool_!" With her features pulled into an ugly grimace, she glared at her brother.

"You may do as you please with him for now," Aro advised her. "I'll decide on his punishment once I've learned the truth."

Jane's gift of pain lashed out at her brother. She could no longer hold back her disappointment. But as the wave of pain stabbed Alec, it ended just as abruptly.

"Why? Why you do it?" In a fit of emotion, Jane ran to her twin and embraced him. "How could you defy Aro?" Feebly, Alec shook his head and stared at the ground. He had nothing to say in his defense.

"Give me your hand," Aro said softly. With a reluctant and shaking hand, Alec offered up his palm. Aro smiled and grasped his hand in both of his own. After a few moments, Aro nodded knowingly. "Ah, it is as I suspected. Caius will need to explain why he has defied me." With a sigh, he added, "That is, if we ever find him." Caius had disappeared just before the Volturi left Italy, and there'd been no news of his whereabouts.

Carlisle, who'd been silently watching the scene play out, finally spoke. "Aro, if you please. Can you share with us what this is all about? My friends and family have been hurt and tortured by members of the Volturi. We deserve an explanation." These were rather strong words when addressing Aro. He was, after all, the head of the Volturi, but if anyone could speak to Aro in this manner, it was Carlisle.

"My servant has decided to steal from me." Aro gestured to Alec. "It seems his growing gambling debts had overwhelmed his allowance. And in his eagerness to cover his trail of thieving, he begged Caius to protect him. Unfortunately, Caius provided him with an offer he couldn't refuse."

"Did it have something to do with the Quileute tribe? Or Jacob Black?" Carlisle questioned.

"It did. Unlike Caius, I am not in favor of genocide, even if it involves werewolves."

Several gasps were heard across the group, the astonished sounds included a loud growl. No one was sure if it came from Jacob the vampire or Jacob the wolf. Bella moved in front of Jacob to hold him back.

"Ah, you see? I am not an intolerant man." Aro smiled and bowed his head slightly toward Bella. "My invitation still stands."

"That's not an invitation," Jacob growled. "You can't order me to be one of your groupies."

"Jacob," Bella warned as she punched him gently in the stomach. She turned to Aro. "Thank you for remembering. I … um …" Bella chewed on her lip, buying time to think. "You were right. Jacob's kind can be turned into vampires. But, as I recall, your offer was only to find out if it were possible, not to force Jacob to join the Volturi."

Aro's eyes narrowed dangerously as he considered Bella's words. "I asked that you bring him to me in exchange for my help."

"You never said that he had to stay, or that there were any other conditions," Bella said in earnest. "You said you wanted proof. You said you wanted to examine him. Well, he's here now. Take a look."

"What?" Jacob scowled, taking a step back. "I'm not going to be somebody's guinea pig." He spat out the last words violently.

"Jacob," Bella hissed. "Let him do it."

Carlisle stepped forward and laid his hand on Jacob's arm. "I think it would be a wise choice." He looked meaningfully at Jacob while Bella decided to give him one last jab in the ribs.

"Okay, okay," Black gave in. "But I'm not going with him."

"Aro," Carlisle inserted respectfully. "Do I have your word that you'll honor Jacob's decision?"

Again, Aro narrowed his eyes. "And what would you do if I decided not to?" Aro smiled politely before letting his displeasure show. But the smile soon returned as he slowly nodded. "I suppose I can do an old friend a small favor. Jacob can stay. Bella, however—"

"_NO!_ You can't have her," Jacob shouted. A string of swear words was threatening to explode, but he stopped as Carlisle raised his hand.

"Let him finish," Carlisle cautioned.

"Thank you," Aro smiled again. "I was simply saying that Bella would be welcome to join us. But, since she has such an ardent admirer, I will be generous and allow the marvels of young love to have their way. On the other hand, perhaps this shy, young newborn would like to join our family." He had turned to address Amy. "You are quite powerful, and I believe you'd make a welcome addition to our family. I could show you the all the wonders of the ages and the marvelous mysteries of the world. It would be a grand adventure. Would you care to join me?"

"No," Edward said tersely. His voice was nowhere near as angry sounding as Jacob's had been, but his tone was filled with controlled malice. Amy frowned and jabbed her finger in Edward's side. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"Does the young lady want to speak?" Aro queried with a brief smile.

"No!" Amy blurted. "I mean, yes. I do want to speak, but no, I do not want to join you. I just … I wanted to make sure you knew this was my decision. Edward's right, but he … he doesn't speak for me." Realizing her statement had created a small frown to grow on Aro's lips, Amy added, "But thank you for your offer. Thank you, but … no thank you."

"As you wish," Aro nodded. "If you ever change your mind," he said, glancing first at Jacob and then at Amy. "You will be most welcome." His attention returned to Carlisle. "My friend. Until we meet again." The two vampires bowed slightly to each other, and Aro turned and began to glide toward the jet, his guard following closely behind him. It wasn't long before the plane had been readied for takeoff and taxied out to the runway. The vampires gathered together at the front of the hangar to watch as the jet slowly lifted into the sky.

Carlisle smiled. "I think it's time to go home."

**July 2009 – Present**

Several weeks had passed since the Volturi had returned to Italy, and during that time, Edward had been busy teaching the newborns and Bella how to live and hunt as vegetarians. Not surprisingly, Bella had the hardest time learning to feed off animals. She'd been a vampire for almost a decade, seeking to drink only human blood. Her victims were always the worst of criminals, but they were still human, and Bella truly wanted to change. Jacob was the key to her conversion. His connection with animals, and his unique understanding of the chain of life helped to pave the way for Bella.

One sunny day at the end of July, Amy sat on the front steps of the Cullen's porch. She rested her chin on her hands and stared off in the distance with a thoughtful look. Alice sat beside her, the tiny vampire kicking up clumps of grass with her sandal as she toed the turf.

"Why so glum? You've been kind of quiet lately," Alice asked. "Does this have anything to do with Edward?"

"Um … well, maybe."

"Okay, out with it." Alice smiled.

"It's just … well, he's been sort of formal with me lately. He's always trying to hold my hand."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, really. We've just been kissing a little and holding hands, but I think it's time to move on, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's as ready as you are. I think he just likes to take it slow."

"I suppose," Amy sighed. "But what if he doesn't like me any more? Maybe, since I've turned into a vampire … maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore. Maybe I'm not what he expected. I mean, after he got to know me as an adult … maybe he realized I'm not the person he thought I'd be."

Alice giggled. "Don't be ridiculous."

Amy's newborn hearing picked out the soft padding of footsteps on the carpeted steps inside. Soon she heard the creak of the porch door. Edward stepped out slowly and stood next to her. Where Amy sat on the porch looking down, all she could see was the slightly scuffed leather tops of his boots.

"Well, I think I'll take a walk," Alice commented slyly before bouncing up on her toes. Soon she'd disappeared into the woods.

Edward cleared his throat. "May I join you?"

"Um, sure." Amy looked down at her own sandals and allowed her hair to cover her face.

Slowly, Edward bent his tall frame and lowered himself to sit next to Amy on the top step. He'd positioned himself as close to her as possible without actually touching, his hand pressed palm down on the wood between them.

Shyly, Amy glanced up at him, but he seemed to be thinking. When he finally spoke, his voice sounded serious and formal.

"Amy, we need to talk."

**A/N: Thank you to my beta FaintingFancies. It's been a while between posts, but I have been in the midst of moving into a new condo. Things should hopefully settle down and allow me to finish this tale. Only a few chapters to go. Thanks to my many readers that have added this story to their favorites list and written such helpful reviews. As always, comments welcome and very much appreciated.**


	31. Chapter 31 Love Without End

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. M warning: This chapter contains a love scene. Updated 08/06/11**_

**Chapter 31 – Love Without End**

**Late August 2009 – Present**

Amy had heard Edward's words clearly enough, but she winced at his guarded tone. Why was he being so serious, and what could be so important that he'd had to announce the need for a talk between them? Something must certainly be wrong.

Despite Amy's efforts to remain calm, her expression grew worried as she imagined the worst. She didn't have Edward's gift to read people's minds, and her lack of talent in that area made her feel woefully inadequate. Surely he must be reading her thoughts like a book right now, and he must know how much she loved him. But Amy had no way of knowing what Edward thought of her. A major dose of self-doubt took hold as Amy avoided Edward's gaze.

It wasn't that Edward was ignoring her. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Yet, he always backed off before things got too heated. Confused by his actions, Amy wondered if he'd changed his mind about how he felt about her. A lot had happened over the past few weeks. Perhaps the spark had fizzled, and he was simply trying too hard.

The Volturi had taken their traitorous guard Alec and gone back to Italy, and her new friend Alice was safe. After surviving the torturous conversion from wolf to vampire, Jacob retreated with Bella to live somewhere in the Cascades far west of Seattle. The last time Amy had spoken to Jake, he'd been full of excitement. The challenge of hunting grizzlies, he'd said, was a lot more fun than keeping together a fleet of broken down trucks. But he'd also said something about being in love and that spending the rest of his existence with Bella suited him just fine.

She envied Jacob's happiness. If only Edward would stop being so formal and open up to her. Maybe then she could get her confidence back. After all, only a short two months had passed since her own rebirth, and she scolded herself for being so impatient. A newborn vampire had a lot to get used to. So much was new in this special world, and without a guiding hand, she knew she would have lost her grip on reality. Throughout the entire process, she'd depended solely on Edward and his continued devotion to ease her through the transition. She knew she could have asked the others: Alice, Carlisle or Esme, but she didn't want anyone else's help. She'd wanted Edward. Now, as she thought about it, maybe she wasn't being fair to him.

Gathering her courage, she moved her gaze slightly from the slate gray paving stones beneath her feet to look at Edward's boots. They were simply cut and functional, yet made of the finest leather. It seemed odd, yet calming for her mind to observe such a trivial part of his appearance at such a potentially critical moment. The distraction lifted her mood and a ray of hope began to blossom. Raising her head, she looked directly into his eyes. The deep, golden pools were filled with emotion. Was it pain she saw imbedded in the intensity of his gaze? Immediately, her hope ran away, fleeing like a scared rabbit. If she'd had a live heart, Amy knew it would have immediately stopped beating.

_**No!**_ Amy thought, her anxiety giving fuel to her panic. _**Please.**_ _**Please,**_ _**don't leave me!**_

"Amy," Edward began with an understanding sigh. "I'm not going to leave you." Taking a small breath he opened his mouth slightly before proceeding. It appeared as if he needed a few extra moments to plan his words. "We just need to talk. There's something that's been on my mind for a while, and I … I'm not so sure you'll understand."

_**Oh my God,**_ Amy thought. _**Here is comes.**_ Reading her non-verbal comments, Edward frowned. "Just listen. Please?" He paused for several seconds before he continued, all the while gazing into her caramel-colored eyes. The delay was excruciating. Finally, he said, "I know I've already apologized, but I don't think you realize what I've done to you." When Amy's mouth dropped open to protest, Edward's expression became even more earnest. "What I did was unforgivable. You weren't even given a choice."

"A choice about what?" Amy was struggling. Did he think she'd have chosen someone else if given the opportunity? Did he still think she loved Jacob more? It didn't make any sense. After sifting through her thoughts, he should already know of her devotion to him. "Edward, what are you talking about?"

"This has nothing to do with Jacob." The look in Edward's eyes had turned into a tortured reflection of his guilt. "Don't you see? I made you a vampire. It was a completely selfish thing to do. All I could think about was how much I needed you." He leaned in close and touched his forehead to hers. "All I wanted was to keep you with me. To hold you in my arms …" He drew his hands around her shoulders and pulled her close. His nose dropped down along Amy's cheek and lifted her hair so he could whisper in her ear. "To kiss you like this …" Softly, his lips grazed the soft, creamy white flesh of her throat.

"You don't need to apologize," Amy sighed. The hope she'd been hiding suddenly leapt back with a renewed fervor.

"Yes. I do," he answered, moving his hands lightly down Amy's back. "I will apologize every day, every hour, every minute." The velvet kisses continued as Amy lifted her head to expose the small 'v' of her open blouse just above her cleavage. "As long as it takes for you to forgive me."

"Mmmm," Amy sighed. "You're forgiven." She slid her hips closer and ran her fingers into his thick, tussled hair, her confidence growing. "But I like how you apologize."

He pulled back slightly and hung his head. "I want you to understand. You no longer have a soul because of me." The seriousness of his tone had returned and multiplied sevenfold. "You're damned to walk this earth as a demon for eternity, and I did this to you."

Finally, Amy understood the depth of his agony and guilt. "Don't," she said instantly. "Don't do this to yourself. What's done is done." She turned his head and made him look at her. "I love you. No matter what you are, or what you've done. I will always love you." Edward swallowed heavily and closed his eyes. Amy could feel the warmth of his cheeks as she held him firmly in her grasp. The heat was so comforting. Gone were the days of her youth when Edward's brief touch had chilled her to the bone. "Now would be a good time to say I love you back," Amy half-teased, her voice trembling slightly.

Edward realized how his comments were affecting her, and he shook his head in exasperation. "You know I love you," he said earnestly. "I just thought if I was going to ask you to marry me, I needed to—"

"Wh-what?" Amy sputtered.

"I needed you to know. You had to realize what kind of man—"

"You want to marry me?" Amy's eyes lit up with pure joy.

Ignoring her, Edward continued on blindly, "You had to understand the kind of existence you would have. Not just as a vampire, but as my—"

"Yes!" Amy cut him off for the third time. "YES, yes, yes!" Her voice turned into a wild squeal, and she threw her arms around him.

Finally, Edward's dour expression started to lift as he realized the extent of Amy's newfound nirvana. "You can't say yes." He chuckled. Amy's exploding laughter had been contagious. "I haven't even asked you yet."

Playfully, she pulled him off the porch, and using her newborn strength, she forced him to his knees before her. "Okay, ask me." Her eyes were twinkling like diamond-cut jewels, and she never let go of him. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders like a giant squid.

"Only one knee," he instructed. She laughed again, almost pushing Edward over as she allowed him to correct his posture. "And I have to get something out of my pocket."

Edward threw his doubts aside as he felt the depth of Amy's love. In response, a full smile bloomed like liquid sunshine across his face. With an assured swiftness, he pulled a tiny box out of his jeans pocket and pulled Amy's hand off his waist. With great solemnity, he kissed the tops of her fingers. The gentle, soft sensation of his full lips upon her sensitive skin made Amy gasp. Suddenly, the importance of what was coming hit her full force. With her eyes glistening with love, the earlier laughter turned into a soft, heartfelt whimper.

"Did I ruin it for you? Was it going to be a surprise?" Amy blurted out. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"Yes," he laughed, his smile broadening till it almost covered his whole face. "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I'm not going to stop now."

"Okay," Amy answered breathlessly. It was one thing when a man popped the question entirely out of the blue, but now that Amy knew what was coming, all the emotion and hopefullness she'd been holding in started to explode. Her eyes welled up with tears, and her lip began to tremble.

"Amy, my love," Edward began, his voice breaking as he spoke the treasured words. "Will you be my wife?" Amy felt a big, fat tear leap onto her cheek and tumble down into oblivion. "Will you live with me till the end of the world, past the end of forever?"

"I'll take forever." Amy's last words came out in a whisper, but she repeated it again in her thoughts. _**Forever. Edward, I love you.**_

"Then take this ring," he said and slipped the diamond-studded object onto her hand. "And be my wife."

"Yes, I will." Amy felt her eyes misting up with joy. Seeing her tears, Edward promptly gathered her in his arms, and kissed her hand. Lovingly, he stroked her finger while they both gazed down at the ring. It was exquisite. The unusual antique band was adorned with hand worked gold filigree overlaid by a curved, oval disk. Amy saw that it was embellished with a dozen small diamonds and worked together with the gold into the shape of a single fruit tree.

"It's beautiful," Amy said in awe. "Do you know the meaning of the design?"

"It was my mother's. When I was a boy, she told me that it represents the tree of life. I know I can't give you life, but perhaps this tree can represent the one thing we do have."

"Love," Amy whispered.

They held each other for some time, simply relishing the comfort of each other's arms. Suddenly, Amy had a thought. "Oh my God, does Alice already know?" Amy remembered the girl's expression a few minutes ago as she'd run gleefully into the forest. Of course Alice knew. "Do you think she'll help with all the planning?"

"I don't think that's the last thing you have to worry about. But let's ask her when she gets back. For now, I want to concentrate on you." Edward leaned in and kissed her. Abruptly he stopped as a warm smile spread across his face. "Do you mind if we took a walk? There's a special place I'd like to show you. I was going to take you there … before I gave you the ring, but …" He let his lips graze her cheek again before he continued. "I think you'd like it."

She nodded, and they both leapt to their feet as Edward took her hand. Playfully, he grinned and yanked her toward the east and the thick wall of forest that beckoned ahead like a wall of emeralds. They traveled a score of miles, their bodies moving as one through a maze of verdant hills.

It wasn't long before Amy found herself lying on her back next to Edward on a massive expanse of flat rock. The slab of stone was situated directly beside a deep pool that had formed a millennium ago by the waterfall to their right. Where the plunging water hit the pool's surface, it bubbled exuberantly into a glistening froth. It reminded Amy of a freshly poured glass of champagne. The never-ending music of the cascade played like a symphony to Amy's ears.

At first, they began to discuss their upcoming wedding plans, but it was soon obvious that Edward's concentration had drifted. Slowly, he moved in closer until their bodies were completely meshed. Responding to his touch, Amy snuggled happily into his welcoming embrace. They stayed that way for a time, listening in companionable silence to the soothing sounds of the water.

After a long while, Edward shifted his body and took Amy's head in his hands. Almost ceremoniously, he gifted her lips with the softest of kisses. He began gently at first, but his lips pressed down harder. Hungrily, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. The sweet taste of his venom flowed into Amy's mouth, and she moaned with pleasure at the exquisite taste. The sound of her moan seemed like a fire starter to Edward's libido, and he was spurned into action.

Edward's hands went around Amy's waist, and without removing his lips from where they'd moved down to the soft flesh of her neck, he slipped his long fingers neatly under her jacket. Eager to get closer, Amy ran her hands through Edward's hair and stroked his neck before pulling him down on top of her. The movement allowed Edward to lift her shirt, and with a quick pull, he'd completely detached her bra. The unwanted bit of cloth was tossed casually to the side.

Seeing Amy's exposed breasts, Edward emitted a feral growl and grasped them both in his hands. Her nipples were hard, and he pinched them once before rolling them gently between his fingers. At the same time, he moved his hips against her jeans, and she felt a hard bulge pressing into her crotch. Shooting through her groin, the lightning bolt of lust slashed her practically in two. Feeling her warmth, she moaned again as the hot wetness flowed out of her core. Automatically, she opened her thighs and wrapped them around Edward's back.

Edward's jacket came off first, followed by his t-shirt. Strong muscular arms were exposed, and Amy couldn't stop herself from running her palms down the center of his chest and under his belt. Arching his back upwards, Edward gave Amy better access. Quickly, she undid his belt buckle and unzipped his fly. Pushing down on his pants and boxers, she managed to get them below his knees. With no clothing to hold him back, Edward's long tool bounced in the air before he crushed it against Amy's exposed belly.

"Your jeans," Edward gasped hotly. "Take them off."

Amy fiddled with the top button, but couldn't get it to open with one hand. Her other hand was occupied as she grasped Edward's member. With a twisting motion, she slid her closed palm up and down on the hot stalk.

"Mother of God," Edward cursed. Pushing her hands away, he tore wildly at Amy's jeans until the stubborn top button succumbed to his actions. It disengaged from the cloth, and with a loud pop, it sailed off into the air. Neither one of them noticed the soft plunk as metal stud finally fell into the water.

Edward didn't stop there. Yanking hard, he tore the fabric of her jeans in one neat piece, exposing the entire front of her pants. Underneath, a pair of lavender panties beckoned, the smell of Amy's sex reaching his sensitive nostrils. Gasping reflexively, Edward halted as Amy pressed her palm lightly against his chest. She wanted him to wait, but Amy knew it would take him a moment or two to refocus as her thoughts wove through his foggy brain. Yes, he understood. It took less than a second before Amy had divested herself entirely of clothes. She'd removed her shoes, jeans and panties, along with her shirt.

Wordlessly, Amy asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," he answered roughly and without hesitation. He didn't have to ask her if she was sure. He could read the eagerness and love in her thoughts. Even though he'd been raised in a different era, he reasoned, they were engaged, and it was time he moved into the modern world. As long as Amy wanted him, he'd do anything to please her.

Edward looked lustfully into Amy's eyes before he lay on top of her. For a few precious minutes, they kissed slowly and lusciously, their skin heating up to a fevered pitch once again. He gasped as Amy took hold of him and guided his manhood between the folds of her sex. It slid in easily, the lining tight and slick with her juices. The feeling was electric, the sensation shocking his system. Propping himself up with his arms, he began to watch their coupling thrusts as he picked up speed. Wetness dripped between them onto the rock slab as he slid in and out.

Amy felt consumed by fire as Edward slammed into her with his powerful lunges. Moving with him, she held on tightly to the sides of the rock as he unknowingly attempted to push her toward the edge. With each forward thrust, Amy felt the waves of pleasure growing achingly in her groin, and the nub between her legs began to quiver like a violin's bow. The torturous rise of heat had inadvertently caused the muscles of her tight sleeve to grip Edward's invading stalk with a maddening frenzy of building lust.

With one final onslaught, Edward slammed hard against Amy's pelvis, and she was thrown uncontrollably into a blasting orgasm. Screaming in pleasure, Amy clawed helplessly at Edward's back as the release hit her senses hard. Never before had she felt such a surge of white, hot lust move through her body, down her spine and into every fiber of her being.

The pulsing tremors of Amy's response had grasped Edward's maleness in a vicious pulsing vise. Maddeningly, he tried to delay his own release, but as he stroked inside her once more, he felt the jolt that signaled his own explosion. Unable to stop himself, Edward erupted wildly, the thick spurts of his seed flowing out uncontrolled and finally overflowing onto the stone slab.

He collapsed to lie beside Amy, feeling the wash of endorphins sweep through his brain. "That was … good," he murmured. "Very good."

"Not excellent?" Amy teased and began to nibble on Edward's earlobe. Immediately, he began to get hard again.

"Close, but I think some practice is in order." Edward smiled and took Amy again. It wasn't until the pink hues of dawn had colored the low hanging clouds to the east that the two decided it was time to return home. After all, an eternity of love had just begun.

**A/N: And that is the official end of the tale, my friends however, there will be an epilogue. Let me send a special thank you out to all my loyal readers. You've been great to stay with me all the way to the finish. I very much hope you enjoyed it. As always, comments are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Finally, I'd like to express my never-ending thanks to my beta FaintingFancies. Your guidance and talent have been inspirational. I simply couldn't do it without you. **

**Now, as I move on to my next project, I invite you to sample the beginning chapters of 'A Mirror in the Mist,' an in-progress Harry Potter/Inception crossover. My Amy OC character has taken on a new dimension as a witch. Note that some delightful lemons have been included. See you all there!**


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue

**Author's note:** _**All characters in this story (other than my own OC creations) are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am just borrowing her wonderful world. New as of 10/24/11.**_

**Chapter 32 – Epilogue**

**Present and Forever**

Using a tortoise shell comb that Edward had given her, Amy pulled the stubborn snarls out of her long, chocolate brown hair. The thick layers were still slightly damp after her shower, but the gentle, fall breeze that wafted in from the open window lifted the silky strands and caressed the pale completion of her long neck. While she combed, Amy watched Alice. Her friend had just entered the bedroom with a very full garment bag.

Eying the rather large bundle, Amy pulled her hair over her shoulder and tilted her head to the side. "That's a wedding dress, isn't it?" she asked suspiciously.

Alice laughed. "Don't worry," she explained. "It won't bite." The diminutive vampire shook the bag in delight at her own joke and grinned knowingly. "But it happens to be _the_ dress."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?" Amy sighed, but her lips quirked as she tried to hide her grin. "You already know if I'll like it or not, so … do I?"

"Of course." Alice waltzed over to the closet and hung the bag on the door. With a theatrical flourish, she pulled down the zipper. "It's perfect for the staircase."

"You're not going to bring this up again, are you? I told you. I wanted an outdoor wedding, and so does Edward," Amy stipulated with finality as she continued their conversation from earlier in the day. "Besides, I'm sure you'll invite everyone we know, including the entire Quileute tribe. Doesn't it make more sense to have it outside?" Confused by Alice's insistence, Amy looked up at her friend questioningly.

"It won't be a problem," Alice replied with a grin. "There's plenty of room for dinner and dancing out on the terrace."

"So why can't we just get married out there?"

"I told you. The staircase. You have to float down the stairs like an angel. It'll be perfect. You'll see."

"You don't know that for sure," Amy teased. "You told me that as long as the wedding hasn't happened yet, I could change the outcome." With a smirk, Amy looked sideways at Alice who simply shook her head.

"You're not going to." Alice began to hum the _Wedding March_. "And Edward doesn't care one smidgen where we have the ceremony. He just wants you when it's over."

"Where is Edward, anyway?" Amy asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrow lifting quizzically. Even as she spoke, Amy searched the shoreline carefully with her vampiric eyes through the south-facing windows, hoping to get a glimpse of her husband-to-be. Impatiently, she flicked her eyes between the sky and the sea, looking for his tall, nimble form to emerge. She knew it was silly, but no matter how long they were apart, she missed him.

At least she had no trouble seeing from this vantage point. The Cullens had moved to Canada a few months ago in search of a new home. The house, including the bedroom where Amy sat drying her hair, was poised high on a cliff overlooking a remote inlet near Prince Rupert, British Columbia. An expansive, log frame structure, it offered the perfect location not far across the international border from Ketchikan, Alaska. Not only was it private, the area was blessed with copious supplies of fresh food and game. The Khutzeymateen Grizzly Bear Sanctuary was close by along with vast expanses of Yukon tundra. The wild plateau offered the challenge of cunning predators, yet also satisfied the vampire appetite with tamer varieties of moose and caribou.

It had been an easy decision to relocate. After more than a decade of living in Forks, and the excitement of Amy and Jacob's unusual conversion into the vampire realm, the Cullens decided it wise to seek out a quieter, more remote refuge. Their new residence was perfectly suited to their unique lifestyle and offered Carlisle a wonderful opportunity to work with the local Inuit tribes.

"Don't worry. I told Emmett to keep him busy for a while. You don't want him to see the new dress, do you?" Alice's lyrical voice pulled Amy back to the more important task at hand. "Now come here and look at your dress."

Once again, Alice was being, well, Alice. In less than a second, her friend had unzipped the bag and unfurled a long, flowing gown. Amy stood up quickly, her eyes wide with surprise as she gazed at the newly revealed garment. It was utterly beautiful, and if she had had a breath in her scarcely used lungs, the sight would have taken it away.

The style was tastefully modern, yet reminiscent of the 1920s with a shortened, calf-length skirt tapering into soft folds along the back. Although full, there were no awkward petticoats, and Amy couldn't help but marvel at the unique design. Made of a lightweight silk, the gown glowed with a stunning whiteness. Above the skirt, the form fitted bodice was trimmed with hundreds of pearlescent beads, the intricate adornment making the gown shimmer subtly in the fading sunlight. To add a sultry touch, the designer had cut the bodice into a deep 'V' while also allowing the shoulders to remain bare and the sides to fit seductively close to the waist. Although beautifully detailed, the overall design made the gown appear simple and elegant.

"Well, try it on," Alice suggested with an impish grin. "You can't make a decision without seeing it on."

"Okay," Amy replied quietly, her soft voice not only answering Alice's invitation, but also acknowledging how perfect the dress's design fit into her own personal dream. The fantasy had built upon itself for over a decade, and now she was finally going to wed the man she loved. Everything she'd hoped for was somehow coming together. Although her existence wouldn't be the classic storybook ending that she'd imagined, the reality was infinitely more satisfying. In the end, she would have Edward. _Forever_.

"Wow," Jasper exclaimed as he walked up behind Alice and slipped his hands around her waist. "Leave it to my darling lady to produce such a magnificent feast for the eyes." Amy stood before the mirror gazing at her reflection as the last rays of the sun spilled down upon her face. Humans would have had to cover their eyes. The brilliance of the sunlight on her skin had been amplified tenfold by the crystalline beads of her dress.

"It wasn't me," Alice shook her head in awe. "The dress was made for Amy." A small smile covered her features as she beheld a strong vision. Threads of mist in Alice's mind came together in a sudden clarity to reveal a tall, surreally handsome vampire with a boyish grin and a mop of thick, tussled hair as he joined the beautiful girl standing in front of the mirror. The mirror however was gone, and in its place, Alice saw Edward and Amy holding hands as they gazed into each other eyes. The scene expanded to show the terrace and the rock garden beyond, the two standing together in front of Emmett. It appeared as if Amy had gotten her way. They had, indeed, taken their vows outside.

The scene faded and reshaped until Alice saw Amy standing in the moonlight. She'd been talking to Jacob and Bella, the couple giving her their heartfelt best wishes and insights into married life, but it was time for them to depart. After the couple left, Amy smiled as she looked out past the garden and to the sea beyond. Suddenly, a familiar voice interrupted Amy's musings.

"My bride," he breathed into Amy's ear. "I love you."

Amy spun around in surprise and fell into Edward's embrace. And as he looked down into her eyes, Amy whispered her allegiance. "And I love you."

**A/N: And that is truly the end. Thank you for reading. As always, comments are welcome and much appreciated. **

**Finally, I'd like to express my never-ending thanks to my beta FaintingFancies. Without her comments and inspiration, the story would never have achieved these wonderful results.**

**I invite you to sample my other creations:**

_**A Christmas Revelation**_** – Harry Potter (Severus Snape and Lily Evans Potter)**

_**A Light in the Dark**_** – Harry Potter (Severus Snape and an OC named Andrea)**

_**Mirror in the Mist**_** – Crossover Inception/Harry Potter (Arthur from Inception and an OC witch named Amy. Also includes Draco, Hermione and Snape)**

**Take care, my friends, and happy reading.**

3


End file.
